What Money Doesn't Buy
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU Hyotei has a new transfer student from one of it's sister schools. Worlds are turned upside down when she winds up in an arranged marriage with Atobe! Slowly his eyes are opened to what's really important, and what he'll do to protect those things.
1. Chapter 1

Atobe Keigo sighed and thought about leaning back in his chair…then he decided against it. That wouldn't make a very suitable first impression, now would it? He watched as his Greek class' newest student walked to the back of the class and took her seat next to him.

He disregarded the teacher for a few moments and studied her.

She sighed and slumped in her seat. She had gray eyes that blinked slowly and seemed to show little interest in the class. Dark brown hair was tied up high into a ponytail, leaving strands of hair that imitated bangs that swept her chin.

She picked up a pen and began taking notes.

Atobe smirked. Whether he'd ever admit it to anyone or not, he thought that she was pretty. But, he decided that she was most likely just another pretty face…and that was something that Atobe just couldn't tolerate.

-----

Atobe didn't learn her name, but he did see her again. It was their lunch hour, and she had made close friends with Hiyoshi, of all people. Atobe scowled as he saw his teammate walk right past the table where the rest of the starters were sitting, and usually sat. This could grow into a problem. True, the tennis season had ended, but Hiyoshi was most likely going to be next year's captain. There were things that needed to be discussed.

"I've always preferred martial arts over tennis." Hiyoshi said, in an abnormally loud voice for him.

Atobe knew he did it on purpose, just to piss him off. It worked. Atobe was starting to not like this girl.

-----

KJ had an abnormally easy time transferring back into Hyotei. She had gone to one of its sister schools in America, and then her foster father decided to move them to Japan.

But, of course, he screwed up the registration, so she ended up at Seishun Gakuen instead of Hyotei.

"Figures." She mumbled to herself as she took a seat in her first class. She was going to put her head down and go back to sleep (she had initially woken up but a mere thirty minutes ago) when she saw somebody she recognized.

She had long black hair tied into a braid with a streak of green in it. One of her eyes was black, and the other was green.

"Hey, Kuro!" KJ called.

The girl turned and walked over.

"I mean, you **are** Kuro, right?"

"How'd you guess?" The other girl asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You have 'Happy Birthday Araki Hirofumi' written on your arm." She pointed out. "And your blog said that you planned to write it there."

Kuro Raikou looked down at her arm. So it was.

KJ and Kuro had met in a forum a couple of years back…and now they were best friends. They had never met, but talked on the internet every day. Now that KJ had moved to Japan, the two would finally be able to meet. It sounded strange, but hey- whatever works.

"I thought you went to Hyotei." Kuro said.

KJ shrugged. "My foster father fucked up and registered me here."

Kuro laughed. "Sucks for you."

KJ sighed. "Tell me about it."

After school, Kuro went with KJ to talk with their chemistry teacher. Coincidentally, that was where the school's tennis starters were having their end of the year party.

"Hey! It's Kuro!" Momo exclaimed when the two girls entered the room.

They froze.

"You know him?" KJ asked her friend.

Kuro sighed. "Yeah. He offered to be the cooking club's guinea pig."

Momo smiled fondly at the memories. "Mmm…cake…"

Nobody was really paying attention.

"Yeah, this is basically the tennis team." Kuro explained to KJ. "I hang out with them when they're around. This is Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi, Fuji Syuusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Shuichiro, Echizen Ryoma, and Tezuka Kunimitsu. Everyone, this is KJ."

KJ smiled. "That's nice. Hi everyone. Where's sensei?"

"She left not too long ago." Fuji told her with a smile. "She is probably in the main office."

KJ sighed and sat down. "Okay, thanks. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"You're new to Seishun, aren't you?" Ryoma asked.

KJ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because you asked your friend if she knew Momo. If you'd been here before, you would've known that." He said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

KJ shrugged. "Alright, so I'm new. But I probably won't be here for very long."

"Why not?" Oishi asked.

"Long story." She told them. "I should get going. Nice meeting all of you."

-----

About a week later, KJ transferred (back) into Hyotei. She decided to take Greek, creative writing, human anatomy, biology, and P.E.

Her first class, biology, went pretty well. Considering it was the end of the year, she continued courses she had taken at the other Hyotei, and simply transferred her grades over. She was seated next to a boy named Wakashi Hiyoshi. They were assigned to do a lab together, and the two quickly found an interest that they shared.

Martial arts.

"Wow." She said, after hearing his story. "Back in America, I studied and taught at a school. I got really lucky that I only need to ride the Metro to get to the head school that the one in America broke off from."

Hiyoshi listened attentively. "Have they really accepted you since you moved here?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "You bet. That's what I love about martial arts- everybody's friendly and willing to help."

Hiyoshi agreed. "The bell will ring soon." He pointed out. "What class do you have next?"

"Umm…Greek." She told him. "Then P.E. before lunch."

"Meet me in front of the cafeteria." He told her. "I want to keep talking to you."

KJ smiled. "Alright."

-----

KJ walked into her Greek class and took her seat. Foreign language was always her best subject. She just had a knack for it.

She sat next to Atobe Keigo, and she noticed that as she did, the room became eerily cold. It seemed as though every girl in the room was glaring at her.

She spent the whole period trying to figure out why.

-----

She met up with Hiyoshi during lunch. It was then that she discovered that he played tennis on Hyotei's team.

"I play tennis too." She told him. "In America, I played number two singles on our girl's team."

"What's your style?" He asked.

"Baseliner." She told him. "I used my stances to help me out with the stuff I couldn't reach."

Hiyoshi nearly beamed. "I incorporated martial arts into my tennis as well. Now that the season's over, I can focus on martial arts more."

"Aww," KJ laughed. "We should play sometime. Exchange tips."

"I'd much rather see you at your school." Hiyoshi shrugged. "I've always preferred martial arts over tennis."

"Oh is that so, Hiyoshi?"

His blood ran cold. He had no clue that Atobe was right behind them.

"Buchou." He said in a surprised tone.

"You should rethink your attitude if you expect to be captain next year." Atobe told him in an icy tone. "You wouldn't want your skill level to drop."

"He was only stating his opinion." KJ cut in. "Just because you're good at something doesn't mean you have to like it, and vise-versa."

Atobe frowned. He had thought that this girl would be a problem.

"This is none of your business." He told her sharply. "I suggest you don't get yourself involved."

"Well I'm going to get involved." She scowled. "I don't think that anybody, let alone a captain, should have that kind of attitude."

"KJ, don't…" Hiyoshi started.

"Shut up, idiot, I'm defending you." She snapped.

Hiyoshi was taken aback. Her whole demeanor had changed.

By now, some people (mostly girls) had noticed the commotion, and were staring.

"I don't think you know who ore-sama is." Atobe scoffed.

"Am I supposed to care?" KJ shot back harshly.

The cafeteria grew silent. This was Atobe Keigo to whom she was referring in such a vile tone!

Luckily, the bell rang. KJ had human anatomy.

"Don't think this is over." Atobe told her.

"Wouldn't dream of it…Ore-sama." She laughed.

Hiyoshi grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

KJ and Atobe continued their spat after school.

"I say you need to keep your nose out of other people's business." Atobe snapped.

"Well I say you need to not be such a pompous insensitive jerk." KJ shot back.

Hiyoshi had wanted to walk her home, but at the rate that she and Atobe were going, the two would be there all night.

"It's not worth it." He tried to tell her.

"Sure it is." She told him. "He can't treat you that way just because he's your captain."

"It's actually common for him to belittle…everyone." Hiyoshi admitted. "Especially underclassmen."

"Well I- wait" KJ stopped. "Underclassmen like who?"

Hiyoshi stared at her. "Me…"

"You're in the eighth grade?" She asked him, bewildered.

Hiyoshi nodded. "What grade are you in?"

"Ninth!" She told him.

Atobe began to smirk. This was growing amusing.

KJ shook her head. "Well whatever- that's not important right now. What is-"

She was cut off by the honk of a horn. She groaned.

"Oh yay. My foster father." She glared at Atobe. "This isn't over."

He laughed. "For you, it is."

She turned to Hiyoshi. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

He nodded and sighed as she ran off.

Atobe walked off as well.

This girl was interesting. A pretty faced ninth grader who dared stand up to Atobe Keigo after making friends with Wakashi Hiyoshi…What a strange person.

-----

KJ groaned as her foster father, Kumagai Yoshitaka, called her into the kitchen of their apartment. Boxes were stacked everywhere. They'd been in Japan for about three weeks now, and had yet to unpack anything.

"Gather your things." He instructed her. "We're moving."

She yawned. "What are you talking about?"

"One of my old business partners has offered his family's hospitality. They're quite wealthy, and have graciously offered to let us live with them." He explained.

KJ rolled her eyes. "Sure Dad; okay. I'll go get my stuff."

-----

The two arrived at the house- er…it was more like a mansion, and walked inside. KJ did her best not to stare.

"KJ, this is Atobe Ryuho and Tomiko. (A/N: Just go with it.)" Yoshitaka introduced. "This is my daughter, KJ."

She smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

They smiled back.

Now, had KJ been paying attention during school that day, the name 'Atobe' would've sounded familiar…But she hadn't, so it didn't.

"We have a son your age." Tomiko said. "Keigo!" She called. "Come and meet the Kumagai family!"

As Keigo came drifting down the stairs, KJ's blood ran cold.

_"Oh hell no."_ She thought to herself.

Atobe smirked.

"This is our son, Keigo." Ryuho introduced. "Meet Kumagai Yoshitaka, and KJ."

KJ faked a smile. "It's a pleasure."

Atobe shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine."

"Keigo, take KJ upstairs and show her to a room." Ryuho told his son. "Yoshitaka and I have things to discuss."

Keigo nodded. He took her hand and led her up the staircase. As soon as they were out of their parents' line of vision and earshot, she yanked her hand back.

"I don't like you." She scowled.

"You certainly are fiery, aren't you?" He mumbled, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"All that I'm saying is that you don't have to be so controlling." She shrugged. "You could've taken it way easier on Hiyoshi."

Atobe turned to face her- his eyes steely and harsh. "When you're in charge of a school's tennis team, we'll see how kind you are in regards to its best interest." He snapped.

KJ frowned. "Fine. You just keep being an ass and have fun with your team."

Atobe stopped and opened a door. "Here's your room."

They locked gazes as she walked inside and he disappeared back down the hallway.

She turned to her room. It was actually very nice. There was a large four poster bed on the left next to the window, which stretched the entire length of the room. A desk was on the same wall as the door, and a dresser with a mirror stood opposite the bed. A closet door was next to the dresser.

KJ sighed and flopped onto her bed- very ungraceful.

"I don't want to be here." She whispered to no one. No one cared, so no one answered her. In fact, no one began to talk her ear off, so she fell asleep.

-----

When she woke up, her stuff was in her room and her watch told her that it was eleven forty-seven.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "I still have homework!"

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her Greek book. Rubbing her eyes, she flipped open her notebook and started in on her grammar exercises.

"Erg, the verb needs to be conjugated before the pronoun can be attached to the end…" She muttered to herself.

"You have to switch the object with the indirect object pronoun."

KJ looked up and saw Atobe standing beside her, glancing at her book.

"What? Oh, right." She said, scribbling something down. "Thanks." She kept writing, and Atobe sat down on her bed next to her.

After several minutes of furious writing, she violently sighed and threw down her pencil.

Atobe picked up her notebook and looked at it. He took her pencil and made a few marks.

"You did…well, surprisingly." He told her. "You're mixing the irregulars up, though; the ones that are only a few letters different."

She rubbed her eyes. "I know. I need to work on memorizing them."

Atobe sighed. "It seems that you need help. Ore-sama will help you with this particular subject every night after dinner until school gets out in just a few more weeks."

KJ groaned and rolled her eyes. "So I see you're like this with everyone."

Atobe scoffed. "You are the only girl I've known to not be awed at the sight of my prowess." (A/N: I literally cracked up as I wrote that…Just thought you'd like to know.)

"…Okay…" KJ said slowly. "I really can't see why…"

Atobe frowned. "Do you care to share your reasons why?"

"Well…You're controlling, rude, maybe just a tad narcissistic…" She added, noticing him flip his hair. "And it's not like you're all that gorgeous."

Atobe laid back and closed his eyes. "Go on."

"And you're kind of falling asleep on my bed."

"Anything else? It seemed to ore-sama as though you had more to say." He smirked lightly.

She paused. "Well…Not really…I mean, I don't know you that well."

"Do you see ore-sama's point?"

She groaned again and laid back with him. "You're right…Ugh."

"I think that you owe ore-sama an apology." Atobe told her.

She closed her eyes. "I suppose I do too. Atobe, I'm sor-"

Her words were cut off as he covered her mouth with his.


	3. Chapter 3

When Atobe broke off from the kiss, KJ pushed him off of her and sat up.

"What the hell??" She exclaimed, balling her hands into fists.

Atobe smirked. "That will do as a sufficient apology."

She pointed to the door. "Get out."

"Don't lie to yourself- you know you enjoyed it."

His eyes widened, and he stood up quickly as he caught a pillow flying towards his head.

"I said, get out!" She almost shouted.

Atobe continued smirking as he exited her room, closing the door behind him.

"Jackass." She almost yelled again.

She laid back onto her bed and shut her eyes.

"I hate my life."

-----

The next day was Friday, and KJ was extremely happy considering what had happened the night before.

"Hiyoshi!" She called to him in the morning. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing…" He said. "Why?"

She grinned. "Did you want to come see my school?"

Hiyoshi smiled. "That would be…nice."

KJ gave him a big hug. "So then it's a date!" She exclaimed.

Hiyoshi turned bright red, and KJ laughed.

"Not a date date, silly." She shook her head.

She only succeeded in making Hiyoshi blush deeper. She laughed again.

"You're too cute."

"Thank you…?" He tried. The bell ran, and KJ waved to Hiyoshi before running off.

Hiyoshi sighed. She was something else.

-----

It was during last period that it happened.

"KJ, you have an urgent phone call in the main office." Her human anatomy teacher told her. "You can go, but make sure you hurry back." He said.

She nodded and rushed off. When she got there, the receptionist handed her a phone.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"KJ? It's Maura."

She recognized the speaker on the other end, who was talking to her in English.

"Oh, hi." She replied. "What do you need me for? How did you even manage to tell the staff you needed me?"

"Your father called and then transferred me over." She explained. "But that isn't important."

"Alright, then what's up?"

After hearing Maura's response, KJ dropped the phone and burst into tears.

-----

"KJ, would you like to come over and help me with my Biology homework?" Hiyoshi asked her after school. "KJ? Are you okay?" No matter how cheesy it sounded, Hiyoshi really did need help with his Bio homework.

KJ snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.

"What? Sorry, I can't…Not today. I'd love to some other time, though." She said quietly.

"Oh…alright…" Hiyoshi nodded. "Some other time then."

It was then that Atobe decided to make his grand appearance.

"KJ." He called, smirking. "It's time to go."

"What?" Hiyoshi asked. "You're going with Atobe?"

"I'll explain later." KJ told him. "Bye, Hiyoshi." She ran to catch up with Atobe and frowned as he smirked at her.

He would make the rest of her day interesting.

-----

"Did you get Maura's phone call?" Yoshitaka asked later on that night.

"Dad, shut up." KJ told him. "Yes, I got her phone call."

He nodded. "Good. We'll leave tomorrow and get back on Wednesday."

KJ walked away from him and locked herself in her room for the rest of the night.

After dinner (which she missed), Atobe knocked softly on her door. He permitted himself entrance when she didn't answer.

KJ was lying face down on her bed, hugging a pillow to her face and chest. She didn't respond when he sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing. Go away." She mumbled a barely audible reply.

Atobe scoffed. "Nothing is not wrong. Tell ore-sama what the problem is."

KJ turned her head to look at him, and Atobe could tell immediately that she'd been crying.

"Atobe, just please shut your stupid face and go away." She said.

He frowned. "Ore-sama takes orders from no one."

"That wasn't an order." She pointed out. "It was a request. Now please leave me alone."

Atobe refused to leave. "Not until you let ore-sama help you with your problem."

"I don't have a problem!" She exclaimed, pressing her face back into her pillow.

He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Maybe not a problem…but a small distraction?" He tried.

KJ sighed. "Do you really want to know that badly?" She asked, still talking into her pillow.

He nodded, although she couldn't see him. "Yes."

She sighed again and sat up, now able to look at him better.

"I got a phone call today." She started slowly. "From someone in America." She stopped and took a long, shaky breath. "It was my boyfriend's older sister."

"You have a boyfriend?" Atobe cut in. Well it wasn't like you could tell, after all the flirting that she did with Hiyoshi.

KJ nodded. "Maura called me and said that Dane- her brother and my boyfriend- had been his by a drunk driver and…died."

She choked out that last word and burst into tears.

Atobe awkwardly pulled her into a hug, which she was slow to return. He struggled immensely to refrain from saying, "And yet…life goes on." If he did that, she would scream at him to get off of her and get out…She might even hit him.

So he didn't. He just hugged her until she began to calm down.

"Sorry." She mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I'm emotional…Thanks, though."

Atobe smiled and wiped her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're welcome."

"We're flying back to America for the funeral tomorrow." She told him. "I won't be back until Wednesday…Would you get my class and homework for me please?"

"I suppose ore-sama could arrange it." He replied, standing up and making his way to the door. "You should go to bed."

KJ smiled weakly. "You're right. Thank you."

Atobe nodded. "Is there anything else that ore-sama can do for you?"

She was about to say no, when she thought of something. Sure it would be mean to take advantage of the situation, but would she ever get an opportunity like this again? No.

"Just one thing." She said. "Stop calling yourself 'ore-sama'."

Atobe nearly twitched, but caught himself. "Ore- I mean, I will see what I can do."


	4. Chapter 4

KJ was slow to recover after getting back from the funeral, but it did happen. That Friday, she met up with Hiyoshi after school.

"Hey!" She called to him. A big grin was on her face and that made him smile. "Today let's take the metro to my school. You want to?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Great! We just need to stop by my house to get my stuff- we'll be there for awhile." She told him.

"Alright. Is your father picking you up?"

KJ groaned. "Unfortunately."

Yoshitaka picked up Hiyoshi and KJ, and took them back to the Atobe home. It seemed strange, but Hiyoshi had never been there before.

KJ led him inside and stopped him at the stairs.

"Wait here- I'm going to grab my stuff and change really quickly." She told him.

Hiyoshi nodded as KJ disappeared up the stairs. As soon as she did, Atobe came sauntering into the room. He smirked.

"Ah, hello Hiyoshi." He said, causing Hiyoshi to turn around.

"Atobe? Why are you here?" He asked.

Atobe laughed. "Ore-sama lives here."

Hiyoshi was confused. "But this is KJ's house."

"This is ore-sama's house as well. Is there a problem?" Atobe asked.

Hiyoshi opened his mouth to answer when KJ made her reappearance.

"Ready?" She asked Hiyoshi. "Oh, hi Atobe."

Atobe's smirk returned.

KJ grabbed Hiyoshi's hand and started for the door.

"Bye, Atobe."

Hiyoshi looked back as though he was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance as KJ pushed him out the door and closed it quickly behind them.

-----

"So how are you and Atobe?" Hiyoshi asked KJ once they were on the metro.

KJ looked at him with a surprised expression. "Me and Atobe?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"You two live in the same house." He stated. "Are you dating?"

She laughed loudly. "Dating? That pompous jerk? No way. My dad and I just live there- my dad and his dad are old business partners…or something." She shook her head.

Hiyoshi gave her a skeptical look.

"Alright, well you know that you can talk to me, or tell me anything…right?"

KJ smiled. "Aww, Hiyoshi that's so sweet of you. Thank you."

Hiyoshi smiled with her as the metro stopped and KJ motioned for him to follow her off.

"It's only about a block and a half this way." She told him, walking in the right direction.

KJ eventually stopped walking, and stood proudly outside of a small building.

"This is it." She told Hiyoshi, beaming.

It was a black painted building with a red roof. KJ led Hiyoshi inside, bowing at the entrance. They were in the lobby portion of the school. It had a tiled floor and chairs along the right wall. A smaller room extended from the left side, and the wall was painted gold.

The minute Hiyoshi stepped inside; he noticed that he felt more relaxed.

About ten feet from the door were two posts at both the right and left sides of the school. They connected at the top, forming an arc of sorts. Just after the arc was where the carpet began and covered the rest of the school.

"Okay bow here again." She instructed him at the arc.

Hiyoshi did as she told him, and the two walked to a small area in the back where a shelf-type counter displayed the different ranks. There was an opening on either side for people to pass in and out.

KJ laughed. "One more time." She told him while bowing.

Behind the belt display was about two feet of space. A mirror lined the wall (as a mirror lined every other wall) and a rack of staffs was stationed along the wall. Three punching bags were huddled in a corner.

KJ set down her duffel bag on the ground, and Hiyoshi noticed that they were the only two there.

KJ sighed. "Class won't start for another hour or so." She told him. "But I like to get here early."

"How long are you usually here for?" He asked her.

"It varies. On Fridays I'm here for about four hours. I get here early, teach the kids class, take kickboxing, then I take a class." KJ explained.

Hiyoshi nodded as he noticed somebody join them.

"Oh!" KJ grinned, noticing as well. "Hiyoshi, this is Grandmaster Huang. Sir, this is my friend Wakashi Hiyoshi."

Both Hiyoshi and Grandmaster Huang bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hiyoshi said quietly.

Grandmaster Huang smiled. "As it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I see you are a good friend of Miss J, hm?"

KJ blushed as Hiyoshi nodded. Grandmaster Huang laughed.

"Well I hope that you enjoy the show she's sure to put on for you tonight." He chuckled. "As for me, I must leave now, I'm afraid." He bowed, and the two returned the gesture as he walked away.

"I'm not that big of a show off." She told Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi smiled. "If you say so."

KJ laughed and lightly punched him on the arm.

Hiyoshi laughed with her and jokingly rubbed the spot. He couldn't wait to see her in action.

-----

Four hours later, a tired and out of breath KJ joined Hiyoshi in the back where he was grinning like a madman- truly a rare sight to see.

"So what do you think?" She asked him, picking up her water bottle and nearly draining it.

"Very impressive." He told her.

She smiled and picked up her bag. "You're too sweet. Let's go."

The two started their walk back to the metro, and KJ yawned. "Man am I tired."

Hiyoshi smiled and held out his hand. "Want me to carry your bag for you?"

She shook her head. "It's fine…But thank you." She stepped closer to him, and their arms brushed slightly. The two blushed.

"Um…KJ…" Hiyoshi started.

"Mm?"

"I have to tell you something."

She looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"KJ. I think that you might have the wrong impression."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Wrong impression? Of what?"

"Um, I don't like you in that way." He said quietly.

KJ laughed. "Oh good. I don't like you in that way either."

Hiyoshi sighed from relief. "Well then how do you like me?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Well you know that I'm adopted, right?"

Hiyoshi nodded. "You mentioned it once before."

"Alright, well then I like to think of you as…well kind of like an older brother." She blushed.

Hiyoshi smiled down at her. "I'd like to think of you as a little sister." He held out his hand and she took it as they boarded the metro. As it started to move, KJ put her head on Hiyoshi's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Then my big brother won't mind if I fall asleep on his shoulder." She yawned.

Hiyoshi said nothing as she actually did fall asleep. He didn't really mind anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

KJ woke up Saturday morning in a relatively good mood. The previous night had been loads of fun, and she had a nice relationship with Hiyoshi- nothing too commitmental (A/N: Is that a word? Well it is now.). With the start of a weekend being this good, she really hoped that nothing would come along to screw it up.

She was wrong.

-----

KJ sat down at the table for breakfast, and only Keigo was there.

"Where is everybody?" She asked him.

Atobe shrugged. "I believe our fathers are working together on something, and my mother is out for the day."

"So it's just us?" KJ asked.

Atobe nodded. "It seems so."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So I've heard that you play tennis." Atobe said.

KJ nodded. "And…?"

Atobe stood up. "Change into something appropriate and get your racket."

KJ sighed and stood up. It was better than just sitting there all day. "Okay. Where should I meet you when I'm ready?"

Atobe shook his head. "I'll come get you."

She shrugged. "Alright." She returned to her room, changed into a sleeveless shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, pulled her hair up (allowing her bangs to hang in her face, of course), grabbed her racket and opened the door. Standing there was Atobe.

"A little impatient, are we?" She asked.

Atobe ignored KJ and led her into their indoor tennis courts.

"I'll serve." He told her.

KJ looked down. "Let's not keep score." She told him.

Atobe raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She blushed. "I'm not good at tennis, okay??"

He chuckled. "Alright, we won't keep score." He served the ball and the two started to volley it. KJ hit the ball into the net and cursed.

"Go ahead and serve this time." Atobe told her.

"Okay."

She stood turned completely to the side and raised her left leg. She bounced the ball and stepped into the shot. The ball hit the top of the net and just barely fell into Atobe's court. He smirked while retrieving it.

"Not too bad…"

They volleyed again and Atobe discovered her weakness- her backhands. He hit one to her left, expecting her to attempt a backhand…but she didn't. Instead, she took a step across with her left and spun into the shot. It bounced just barely outside of the doubles court.

"Oh damn it!" She exclaimed, spinning around again and stomping her foot on the ground. "I can never get that shot to work…" She grumbled.

Atobe retrieved the ball and walked over to her.

"Not bad." He told her.

The two shook hands and walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks." KJ told him. "But you went easy on me."

"You could tell?" Atobe asked while taking two glasses out of a cabinet.

"Yeah." She admitted. "Kind of like how you could tell what my weakness is."

He took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and poured them both a glass. She thanked him when he handed one to her.

"You have a good approach." He told her. "All you need is practice and some coaching."

KJ laughed. "Is that an offer?"

"School is ending." Atobe reminded her. "When it does, I'll replace your Greek tutoring with tennis lessons."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh gee- thanks."

He quickly drained his glass and put it in the sink. "It's nothing." He smirked at her.

She finished her own juice and put her cup with his. "Well…thank you." She said.

He smiled as she walked away. "You're welcome."

-----

"KJ! Come here!"

Later that night, Yoshitaka called his foster daughter into his office. Sitting there with him was Atobe Ryuho.

"Yeah Dad?" she asked. "Oh, hello Sir." She added.

"KJ, how many years have you lived with me for?" Yoshitaka asked her.

"About four…why?" She asked warily.

He sighed. "Well, I think that it's time we both move on."

"What are you talking about?"

"KJ…You see, the reason why we're here is simple- I owe Ryuho a debt." He explained.

"Wait- you told me that they offered for us to stay here." KJ cut in.

"Yes…" Yoshitaka continued slowly. "Because we decided to work out this debt."

"And did you?"

Yoshitaka sighed once more. Ryuho remained silent.

"Yes. KJ…to pay off what I owe him, I was forced to give Ryuho your adoption papers."

"WHAT?!" KJ exclaimed, looking to and from Yoshitaka and Ryuho.

"Let me try." Ryuho said calmly. "KJ, Yoshitaka was virtually broke when the two of you came here. The only thing that he owned worth any value at all is- was- you."

"That is so twisted!" She yelled. "You can't just sell me like I'm stock!"

"KJ, that was my only option." Yoshitaka tried to reason.

"That doesn't make it right!" She argued. "Who else knows about this?"

"Shortly before Yoshitaka called you in, I had a meeting with Tomiko, Keigo and everyone else of importance." Ryuho told her.

"Oh, so I'm the last one to find out about this???" She asked.

"We thought that it would be best to tell you last so that whoever you tell here would already have the full story." Yoshitaka reasoned.

"I cannot believe you!" She yelled at Yoshitaka. "I'm glad you're leaving, because I never want to see you again!" She turned and angrily left the room, slamming the door behind her.

-----

"KJ?"

Atobe slowly opened her bedroom door, allowing her plenty of time to scream an objection at him…but she didn't.

"Well of course you know what happened." She said quietly.

Atobe joined her on her bed where she was sitting cross legged.

"Whatever." She almost laughed. "It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened."

"Tell me about the first time." Atobe instructed her. "Tell me everything."

KJ was quiet for a long time before complying.

"I was nine when he left me there." She said vaguely. "My real dad was a scientist. I don't even remember his name."

"Not even his last name?"

She shook her head. "I don't even think it was part of my legal name. I'm just KJ."

"Just KJ? It doesn't stand for anything?"

"Well yeah, but nobody ever calls me by my full name. Only Dane did that…" She trailed off, looking down.

"What is it?"

She looked up at Atobe. "You can't laugh." She told him. "Or I swear I will beat you black and blue."

"I promise." He said, staring straight into her eyes. She sighed.

"Kantrei Jhantra."

Atobe repeated it. He pronounced the foreign words flawlessly…of course.

"So yeah…that's me." She looked down again.

"Anything else you want to share?" He asked her.

KJ shook her head. "No. Oh, and no calling me that, either. It's KJ and KJ only."

Atobe stood up while nodding. He crossed his arms. "But why not?"

She sighed. "Just say it. Kantrei Jhantra. I can't have people calling me that."

"Have you told anyone?"

"I've only told you and Dane. But you're the only one who matters now, I guess." She said softly, still looking down.

"What if I call you that in private?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"We compromise. I stopped referring to myself as ore-sama when I speak to or with you, so in return, when it's just the two of us, I have rights to using your name."

She shook her head. "Fine- I don't care. Whatever."

Atobe smirked. "Good."

"I'm going to bed." She told him. "So goodnight."

He made his way to the door, stepped into the hall, and held it open just a crack.

"Good night, Kantrei."


	6. Chapter 6

For the last week of school, KJ was in a bad mood. Of course she had told Hiyoshi, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't really calm her down.

"Well you're graduating in a week." Hiyoshi reminded her. (A/N: I don't understand the whole elevator system thing. I know I'm stupid, but whatever. Let's all just pretend that after this, all of the middle school seniors EVERYWHERE are going to Sr. High next year. Don't like it? Tough.)

KJ sighed. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better, you know."

Hiyoshi looked down. "Sorry."

"Well don't go and make me feel bad." KJ told him, scowling.

Hiyoshi chuckled. "Okay, okay. Hey, isn't there a graduation ball, or something?"

"Oh I forgot about that." KJ perked up. "Want to go with me? It's not like I'm going to find a date for this thing."

"I'd love to go with you, but it's for seniors only." He replied.

She frowned. "Well then do you want to go do something else that night?"

"You aren't going?"

KJ stared at him. "I just said that I'm not going to find a date for this thing. Seriously, what guy would ask me, of all people, when the ball is in two days?"

Hiyoshi shrugged. "You could try Oshitari."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Why would I do that?"

"I overheard him talking to Shishido and Akutagawa earlier. The other two have dates, so they were listing Oshitari's possibilities. Your name came up and he seriously considered it."

KJ had a look of disbelief on her face. "You can't be serious. Oshitari couldn't get a date?? He practically has girls throwing themselves at him!"

Hiyoshi shrugged again. "He's picky. He likes girls who are smart and have nice legs."

She rolled her eyes. "Perverted tensai."

"Hey- it's a complement to you. If he asked you, would you go?"

She sighed. "Well, he is a romantic gentleman most of the time…And delicious."

Hiyoshi closed his eyes. "Spare me the details- please."

KJ laughed and gave him a hug. "Aww Hiyoshi, you know exactly how to cheer me up."

Hiyoshi smiled and hugged her back.

-----

"Hey, KJ!"

She was walking to second period when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Shishido approach her.

"Oh, hi." She said. Shishido was in her P.E. class.

"Oshitari wants you to meet him in the library at lunch." He told her. "You're not supposed to know, but I think he's going to ask you out."

KJ blushed. So Hiyoshi was right! "'Kay, thanks Shishido."

He smiled and waved. "No problem."

-----

KJ got home in a very happy mood, despite her living conditions. Atobe was the first one to notice and ask her about it.

"I got asked out to the graduation ball today." She smirked.

Atobe waved his hand as though dismissing the fact.

"But I suppose you've had a date to this for awhile, haven't you?" She asked, sighing.

He smirked. "Of course. What did you expect?"

KJ shrugged. "Eh. Whatever."

Atobe was quiet for a moment before he asked, "So who is it?"

KJ chuckled. "Yuushi."

Atobe tried to keep a straight face. "Oshitari? Interesting."

Ryuho entered the room at that moment.

"Ah, KJ." He said. "There have been some problems and confusion with the signing of your adoption papers, so you're still legally Yoshitaka's daughter."

"But he left Japan, didn't he? Didn't he say that he was going back to America?" KJ asked.

Ryuho nodded. "I'm trying to sort things out as quickly and painlessly as possible."

KJ shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me anymore. I've never had or been part of an actual family, so as far as I'm concerned, I just live here."

Ryuho sighed and turned to leave. He paused as if to say something, then decided against it and left.

Atobe turned to look at her. "Perhaps that wasn't the wisest choice of words."

KJ glared at him. "Atobe put yourself in my shoes. I have lived with my birth father, then I lived in an orphanage, then I lived with Yoshitaka in America AND Japan, and now I live here with you."

He didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." She said, walking away.

-----

The next day passed rather quickly, even with tension in the Atobe household. Soon enough, it was the night of the ball.

KJ was wearing a dark blue dress that was form fitting to about halfway down her thighs where it flared out and stopped halfway down her calves. Oshitari wore a matching dark blue tuxedo.

Atobe was wearing a white tuxedo, and his date was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that went down almost to her ankles, but had long slits on each side that came up a little further than half the length of her thighs.

KJ saw her and rolled her eyes. "Whore…" She muttered.

"What was that?" Oshitari asked, hearing her and turning his head.

"Nothing…" She smiled innocently at him, and he smiled back.

The night went smoothly. KJ and Oshitari danced. They saw Mukahi Gakuto (who surprisingly had a date with him) and spent some time contemplating how that had happened, as well as Shishido who also had a girl with him.

"Atobe keeps looking over here." Oshitari pointed out, chuckling, during one of the last slow songs.

KJ rolled her eyes. "He has serious issues."

Oshitari agreed. "However, he is very smart and a great tennis player."

"Yeah…But he's just so full of himself sometimes."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "Not all of the time?"

"No…" She looked away from both Atobe and Oshitari. "Not all of the time."

Her date smirked. "You've seen a side of Buchou that most people haven't."

KJ blushed furiously. "Well you would know." She shot back.

He smiled and raised a hand to lightly brush her cheek. "You're cute when you're defensive."

She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. For once, she was at a loss. She closed her mouth (so as not to catch any flies), and right when she did, Oshitari kissed her. He pulled back with a smirk.

Her face was now a darker shade of red.

Oshitari kissed her again, and this time she chose to deepen it. Before either of them was finished, however, KJ felt Oshitari pull away. He turned to see Atobe standing behind him with his hand on Oshitari's shoulder.

KJ's heart fell.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked sharply. He said it with a stony expression on his face- not quite a frown, but something close to it- and it sounded more like a command as opposed to a question.

Oshitari stepped aside, and KJ opened her mouth to protest. Before she could say anything, she was moving to the beat of the music again with one of Atobe's arms around her waist and the other holding up one of her own hands.

"What about your date?" She asked him.

Atobe smirked. "What about her?"

She frowned. "Shouldn't you be dancing with her?"

"Why would I be dancing with her when I could be dancing with you?"

"You're more of a whore than she is." KJ pointed out.

Atobe tilted her head up by gently pushing her chin up with an index finger.

"You don't mean that." He told her.

The two stared into each others eyes, both of them searching for the other's weak point.

"No." She finally said. "No, I don't."

Atobe brought her lips to his and swiftly captured them.


	7. Chapter 7

KJ wasn't sure for how long she and Atobe had their lips pressed together, but when she opened her eyes and pulled away, the lights were on and hardly anybody was in there with them.

"Yuushi's gone." She sighed, glancing around.

Atobe took his arm from around her waist and sighed. "Ayaka is as well."

KJ laughed lightly. "I guess we should go home then, huh?"

He smiled, and the two hooked arms as they exited.

-----

As the arrived home, they saw Ryuho standing in the foyer as though he was waiting for them.

"KJ, I'm afraid that we couldn't follow thru with the re-signing of your adoption papers." He told her.

"So, what? Am I going back to America with Yoshitaka?" KJ asked, distress becoming noticeable in her voice.

Ryuho shook his head. "No, you will stay here. To keep you here legally, however, we have come up with another sort of deal."

"So what's going to happen? What's the deal?"

Ryuho sighed. "Well it seems extremely old fashioned, but we double checked with a judge and this is completely legal and possible for us to do. We have decided to marry you to Keigo as soon as the two of you turn eighteen."

KJ turned to look at Atobe. "Did you already know about this??" She asked him.

He nodded. "My opinion of this was asked earlier in the day."

"And you agreed to it??" She nearly yelled. "I just can't believe it! Ugh!"

KJ turned and stormed up the stairs. Ryuho sighed heavily again and walked away. Atobe chose to follow her.

"Kantrei-" He started.

She spun around in the dark hallway. "What?? What else could you possibly want from me?? You got a dance and a kiss from me tonight after pushing Yuushi to the side, AND we're getting married in what? Four years?"

"Three." He corrected.

"No, four." She shot back. "I'll be eighteen in four years."

Atobe looked at her. "You're only fourteen?"

She groaned angrily. "Yes! See- you don't even know me, and yet you agreed to marry me! I don't even get a say in all of this!"

"Kantrei, I just-"

"No, Atobe, stop it. I hate you so much." She breathed.

Atobe stepped closer to her and tried to take her hand, but she beat him to it and smacked him the face. Hard.

He stepped back and put a hand to his cheek. The skin there was hot- it stung and almost brought tears to his eyes. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to her again.

This time, she let him gently cup her chin in his hand. He felt that her chin was damp with tears, and he felt more trickle onto the top of his hand.

"It's strange…" He murmured, looking into her eyes. "In the short amount of time that I've known you, I've really come to admire you."

KJ closed her eyes, but she could feel Atobe still looking at her. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"One could say," He continued, "That I've come to love you."

She inhaled a deep, shaky breath.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You have my heart."

She opened her eyes and walked backwards to her bedroom door. She put her hand on the knob and shook her head.

"I would love to have your heart just so I could break it." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. She opened her door and disappeared into her room. She locked the door behind her.

-----

"Did he actually say the words 'I love you'?"

The next day, KJ and Hiyoshi took the metro to KJ's school. She really needed to blow off some steam, so Hiyoshi stood and talked to her as she furiously beat one of the punching bags.

"He said, 'One could say that I've come to love you'." She told him.

"Well," Hiyoshi said. "He said that he's come to love you. There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone."

KJ kicked the bag and sighed. "The problem with Atobe is that he's vague and likes to leave people hanging."

"Yeah…" Hiyoshi trailed off.

"I mean," KJ continued. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you."

Hiyoshi smiled. "And I love you too…But I'm not in love with you."

A smile flickered across KJ's face as she kicked the bag again.

"You're too sweet." She said to him.

Hiyoshi laughed. "So what are you going to do about Atobe?"

KJ stopped and lowered her hands. "I don't know."

"Well you should find a way to cope with him." He pointed out. "Since you'll be marrying him in four years."

She frowned and started hitting the bag again. "Don't remind me."

Hiyoshi chuckled, even though he knew it wasn't funny.

KJ kicked the bag once more and walked away from it towards Hiyoshi.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She told him.

He nodded. "Okay. Where do you want to go now?"

She grabbed her bag and threw her boxing gloves inside. "Anywhere but home. I'm actually kind of hungry- I skipped breakfast."

Hiyoshi smiled and took her hand as they exited.

They went to a small coffee shop by their school, and sat down inside.

After they had finished eating, KJ and Hiyoshi both got up to leave, but KJ was stopped by hearing someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Ayaka- Atobe's date to the graduation ball- standing there with two of her girl friends. All three of them were frowning and had their arms crossed.

KJ looked at them in a confused manner. "What?"

Ayaka walked over to her. "You know what."

"Uh…" KJ glanced at Hiyoshi who shrugged. "Sorry for not reading your mind, but no, I don't know what."

Ayaka snorted and looked at her friends who shook their heads.

"Last night at the graduation ball." She said.

KJ rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez. You mean with Atobe?"

"Yes!" Ayaka exclaimed. "You stole my date! You got **my** final dance and **my** kiss! You whore!"

KJ raised her eyebrows. "Pardon me? **I'm** the whore?"

"Well duh." Ayaka said, rolling her eyes. "Was I the one making out with someone else's date?"

"Look. **He **danced with and kissed **me**. I personally hate Atobe. You can have him, or whatever." KJ told her.

"You're just jealous." Ayaka shot at her.

It was KJ's turn to roll her eyes again. "Okay, sure. This is pointless." She turned around and walked away with Hiyoshi.

Ayaka and her friends caught up with them outside.

"I'm not through with you yet." Ayaka told KJ.

"Yeah?" KJ looked at her. "Well I'm through with you."

"Look you little bitch," Ayaka snarled. "You're the reason that I didn't get a final dance and kiss from my date last night. I deserve it."

KJ glared at her. "So what do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"I want you to break up with Keigo." Ayaka smirked.

"Break up with him??" KJ exclaimed. "We're not dating!! I don't even like Atobe!! You can have him!!"

"Well I can't have him as long as he loves you!!" Ayaka screamed, nearly in tears.

KJ's breath caught in her throat. "Well I don't love him. Let's go, Hiyoshi."

They both turned to walk away when Ayaka put her hand on KJ's shoulder.

"You fucking slut-"

KJ spun around and punched Ayaka square in the face.

-----

KJ spent the rest of the day at Hiyoshi's house, and got home around ten-thirty. She walked into the kitchen and was presented with a shocking sight.

Ryuho, Tomiko and Keigo Atobe were sitting at the table with Terry Thaelmond- KJ's biological father.


	8. Chapter 8

When she saw who was sitting at the table, KJ nearly had a panic attack.

"D-Dad!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto a chair for support.

Terry smiled warmly. "It's so good to see you again, Kantrei."

"Don't call me that!!" She yelled at him. "How can you even show up here and expect for me to have any respect for you at all??"

"KJ, Doctor Thaelmond is just here for a visit." Tomiko told her. "I think that he wants to start being a part of your life again."

Terry nodded. "I haven't been the best of parents." He admitted.

KJ rolled her eyes. "You can say that again." She scoffed.

Terry ignored her comment. "And I've learned from it. I've discovered how much I've been missing out on, and I've truly missed my daughter."

KJ shook her head. "Yoshitaka was more of a dad than you, even if he sold me and I only lived with him for four years. You were **never** there for me, and you will **never** be my dad!"

"But Kantrei, I **am** your father." Terry argued.

She shook her head again. "That's all you are, though. You're my father. I've never had, and I never will have an actual dad."

KJ turned and stormed out of the room. Atobe followed her.

"Kantrei-"

"What, Atobe?? What??" She asked.

The two were in her room, and she was now sitting on her bed.

"I don't know what your father really wants, but we won't let him take you." Atobe told her.

"Yeah, because your dad and Yoshitaka had a deal, so I'm you fiancée. Even if you guys let him, I really don't think he could." KJ shot back.

"Kantrei, I honestly don't even know why he's here, or what he really wants. He could have hidden motives or not, but either way I don't know." He said.

"'Ch." KJ looked away. "It's not like you'd actually tell me if you did know."

Atobe shook his head. "That isn't true, and you know it's not. I'm not the villain- I don't want to hurt you."

"Well you are." She said harshly, glaring at him.

Atobe sighed and turned away from her. He walked over to her desk and spotted some pieces of paper lying scattered on top of it. He knew that KJ was one of the most organized people ever. After helping her with her Greek work, he learned that she was so organized it was almost to the point where she had OCD. With this information, he concluded that KJ wouldn't just leave random pieces of paper lying around. He picked them up and looked at them.

The four pieces of paper each had a hand drawn portrait on them- they were damn good, too. Each was inked and colored in.

The first was a girl with light brown hair up in a bun. She looked to be glaring at something not drawn with dark orange eyes. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. She was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt and black yoga pants.

The second was a girl with black hair with a reddish tint. She had deep crimson eyes that seemed to burn with…insanity? It was hard to tell. She was wearing blue jeans and a dark green short sleeved shirt with a black tank top over it.

The third was a girl with black hair that was up in two high pigtails on either side of her head. She was smirking, and had gray eyes like KJ. She had her arms crossed. She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that had a long left sleeve and a short right one.

The last was a picture of two girls. At least…that was Atobe's first impression. He examined it closer and saw that it was actually the same girl drawn twice. In the first of the two, she had dark blue hair that was wild and barely brushed her chin. She had dark blue eyes and a dangerous grin on her face. In the second, she had white hair that was in a braid that reached her calves. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue and were looking down. She wasn't frowning, but did have a look of sadness on her face. In both drawings, she was wearing blue jeans and a light purple long sleeved shirt.

"Did you draw these?" Atobe asked KJ.

"Draw what?" She got up and joined him. "Uh…No. Those are good- I can't draw to save my life." She told him. "Where'd they come from?"

Atobe stared at her. "They were sitting right here on your desk."

KJ took the papers from him. "No, I've never seen them before."

Atobe took the papers back and turned them over. On the back of each was a short list in English.

"Well who else do you know that has access to your room, and speaks English fluently?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She took the papers again and read the information on the backs of them.

"What do they say?" Atobe asked her.

"They're statistics." KJ said. "Name, date of birth, height, weight, blood type, eye and hair color, hobbies, and best and worst subject."

Atobe frowned. "Well what's the only explanation for this?"

KJ shook her head. "There is none."

-----

The following day, KJ refused to leave the confines of her bedroom. No amount of persuasion, bribery or trickery on Atobe's part could get her to leave. Finally, when she left to use the bathroom, he quickly snuck in and locked the door. Within a short amount of time, she was knocking on it furiously and yelling at him to let her inside.

Ignoring her, Atobe sat down on her bed and spotted a small stack of papers sitting on KJ's desk. Flipping thru it, Atobe discovered it to be some sort of manuscript.

"Atobe!! Let me in or so help me you will lose your ability to have children!!" She yelled.

Atobe smirked. "Go ahead." He told her. "You're only cheating yourself in the long run."

"Ugh!" She cried angrily.

After about ten more minutes, the pounding stopped and Atobe decided that she had left either to tattle on him like a child or to sulk elsewhere in the house. He opened the door to leave, and as soon as he did, his face connected with KJ's fist.

He stepped back, only to be pulled forward. He closed his eyes out of reflex and heard the door slam.

Managing not to fall down the stairs, Atobe made his way to the medicine cabinet in the main downstairs bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, he was able to see a black eye taking shape where she had hit him.

Ryuho appeared in the doorway. "What happened?" He asked.

Atobe turned around and gestured to his left eye.

Ryuho bit back a snicker. "Yes, well…Excuse me for saying so, but you probably deserved it." He turned and left.

Atobe frowned. This meant that he would have to get her back.

-----

At dinner that night, KJ only left her room after hearing from Tomiko that Terry had left to live in a hotel because he didn't want to impose.

"Atobe!!" She gasped. "How did you get that black eye?"

Atobe, Tomiko and Ryuho stared at her.

"You gave it to him." Ryuho told her.

"I did?!" She exclaimed. "When??"

"When you punched me this afternoon." Atobe said.

"When was that?" KJ asked. "I don't remember punching you."

"It was at about two-thirty." Atobe said.

KJ shook her head. "I fell asleep at noon and woke up at four." She said.

"No," Atobe corrected. "At two you left your room to go to the bathroom and I locked you out. At about two-thirty I opened the door to leave and you punched me."

KJ gave the three a confused look. Somehow, Atobe knew it was genuine.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."


	9. Chapter 9

It was still a mystery as to what happened concerning Atobe's black eye. At first, he thought that KJ was teasing or tricking him, but then her side of the story got more believable. Atobe was good at reading people, and he knew that she was telling the truth.

Summer was passing quickly, and soon it was the middle of July.

"Hey Atobe!"

He was shocked to hear KJ call out to him, and he responded by warily raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "I'm going to play tennis with some people- do you want to come?"

It was rare for KJ to be nice to Atobe. True to his word, he had been giving her tennis lessons every (save for a few) night since school got out.

"What people?" He asked before answering.

"My friend Kuro and some friends of her." She told him.

Having nothing better to do (but not admitting that, of course) Atobe decided to go with her.

They got to the tennis courts and no one was there. KJ checked her watch.

"They should be here soon. Want to have a warm up match?" She asked.

Atobe nodded.

They played a few sets before Kuro walked over to the two. With her were the Seigaku regulars.

"Atobe!" They all exclaimed, pointing. (A/N: Am I lazy or what?)

KJ and Atobe stopped playing. Kuro looked at the team.

"It's still creepy how you guys do that." She remarked.

They each responded in their own unique way: Kaidoh hissed, Taka apologized, Fuji chuckled, Eiji nya-ed, Momo laughed loudly, Inui adjusted his glasses, Ryoma 'ch-ed, Oishi blushed while smiling, and Tezuka…didn't do anything.

"In my opinion," KJ commented. "That was creepier."

Kuro thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess…But you get used to it."

"So what's Atobe doing here??" Momo asked loudly. (A/N: Let's just say that everything Momo does is loud and rather obnoxious.)

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Idiot! I told you guys that KJ might bring someone."

Atobe smirked. This would be fun.

"But this is **Atobe**." Momo pointed out. "Of Hyotei! They're our arch-rivals! He's the reason that Tezuka had to go to Germany!" (A/N: Or Kyushu…Whatever.)

"Oh so **this** is the Monkey King." Kuro pointed to Atobe, who frowned. Damn Echizen.

She laughed. "Oh KJ- sucks for you."

KJ scowled. "Well at least I don't put soy sauce on rice."

All the regulars and Atobe stared at her.

"I put soy sauce on rice." Oishi said.

"So do I." Taka agreed. "I know a lot of people who do."

"Ew, I don't." Kuro said.

KJ twitched. "Yeah, that's just wrong."

"What do you mean??" Eiji pressed. "I LOOOVVEE soy sauce on my rice! I put soy sauce on my rice every time I eat it! That's like three or more times a day!!" He said enthusiastically.

"Three or more??" KJ asked, bewildered. "Don't you get tired?? I think I would…"

"Nya, you two are confusing me!!" Eiji whined, holding his head.

"I put wasabi on my rice." Fuji cut in.

"I guess that's better than soy sauce." Kuro shrugged.

"But nothing should go on rice at all." KJ said. "Nor should soy sauce be put on any other food."

"Soy sauce is delicious! What are you talking about??" Momo asked.

"Soy sauce is the whore of condiments!!" KJ exclaimed. "And you are perverted."

There was a long break in the conversation where all that could be heard was Kuro and KJ laughing.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Kaidoh asked KJ, glaring.

Kuro put a finger to her chin. "Well…"

"Shut up!" KJ told her. "Would you be willing to bet there's something wrong with me?"

He hissed. "What are you saying?"

KJ smirked. "We'll play. If you win, there's something wrong with me, and I'll admit it. If I win, you have to run laps around the court until the sun goes down with a bucket on your head."

Kaidoh frowned. "If I win, you have to drink the Inui juice."

Kuro and the regulars turned to Inui who grinned and pulled out a water bottle from his bag. The liquid inside was a dark green.

"Fine. Let's play."

The two took their spots on the court and everyone sat down to watch them. They appointed Atobe as referee and Oishi as scorekeeper.

KJ got to serve, and she took her position with her left knee raised up.

Atobe smirked. _"We'll see how far my lessons have gotten her."_ He told himself.

She started the game with her Crane Serve (A/N: The one she used in her "game" against Atobe in chapter five.) and it just barely went over the net. It hit the top and fell in, not giving Kaidoh enough time to reach it.

"Fifteen-love." Atobe announced. _"That was cutting it close."_ He noted.

KJ retrieved the ball and sighed. That was her worst shot- she was horrible at serves. She did have one more, however, that was worth a try.

She repositioned her racket so that the face of the racket was pressed against her inner arm.

Inui opened his notebook and began scribbling furiously.

KJ threw the ball up and struck it with the racket's head by swinging her whole arm down.

It landed just inside the court, bounced softly once, and then stopped.

"Thirty-love."

"What was that??"  
The regulars were beginning to watch closely now.

"It was her Dead Serve." Kuro told them.

"Dead???" Eiji asked.

"Yeah- see how the ball landed? It didn't have a lot of power behind it, so it only bounced once." She explained. "It's part of her style- she plays with her racket in this position sometimes."

"Ii data…" Inui murmured, turning his page.

KJ won the rest of the set with her Dead Serve, and the two changed courts.

"KJ leads one to love." Atobe said.

Kaidoh served and the two began to volley- KJ playing with a typical grip now. Kaidoh hit a boomerang snake and caught KJ off guard- thus, she missed the return.

"Fifteen-love."

As Kaidoh got ready to serve again, KJ stood in the center of the baseline with her legs spread apart.

He served, she returned it, and he hit it to the far right. She stepped out with her right and bent her left knee. After doing this, she was easily able to return the shot. After volleying a couple more times, Kaidoh hit another boomerang snake and got the point.

"Thirty-love."

"That was strange." Fuji remarked. "How she stepped."

"It was her Broken Bow Stance." Kuro told him. "She was two others- the Drop Stance and the Cat Stance."

Ryoma perked up at the mention of the word "cat".

When another volley was hit to KJ, it was aimed lower than before. She dropped down on her right leg (bent knee) with her left leg completely straight. She returned the ball kind of high, but it allowed for them to continue. In the end, Kaidoh hit another boomerang snake that KJ was unable to return.

"Forty-love."

"That was her Drop Stance." Kuro pointed out.

Kaidoh served again and another volley began. He hit one shot that was directly to the center of KJ's person (mid-torso).

She took a small step out with her left and drew her right leg in- dragging her toe on the ground. Doing this, she was able to return the shot.

However, this put Kaidoh in the perfect position to hit another boomerang snake and get the match point.

"One all." Atobe announced as they changed courts again.

They played the next ten games like that- soon the score was five games all. It was KJ's serve.

"This is brutal!!" Eiji exclaimed. "When will it end??"

"How is it that she hasn't found a way to return Viper's boomerang snake?" Momo asked no one in particular.

_"She's waiting."_ Atobe said to himself. _"For the right moment."_

KJ played and won her game entirely with her Dead Serve, but didn't change her grip when the two switched courts.

_"She wants to end it."_ Atobe noticed.

Kaidoh served and the two began a volley. With KJ playing like this, he was forced to move to the net. He thought that this was a good thing until she quickly changed her grip and hit a smash right past him.

"Love-fifteen."

Determined to win, Kaidoh put the ball into play again. He noticed that she had switched back to her Dead Serve grip. As soon as he had the chance, he hit a boomerang snake.

It caught everyone off guard when she returned it. She took a step with her right over to the left (so that her back was to Kaidoh) and made a 180 degree rotation while hitting the ball.

It barely landed in. Everybody was stunned.

"How did she do that?" Taka asked.

"It's a variation of her Spinning Backhand." Atobe informed them. (A/N: See chapter five.) "She steps differently, but the arm motion is similar."

Only Kuro, who had actually played KJ before, knew what he was talking about.

The score was love-thirty, and although it seemed that KJ would easily win, Kaidoh evened the score by hitting a few unexpected snake shots.

"Thirty all."

KJ dropped her racket. "I can't play anymore."

"Tired?" Kaidoh asked mockingly.

KJ scoffed. "As if." She held up her right arm. A criss-cross pattern was imprinted into her arm and had cut it up. She was bleeding-almost badly enough to need to be wrapped. "I just don't feel like screwing up my knock out punch arm."

Oishi gasped and jumped up. "We should put some bandages on that!!"

"Great, KJ." Kuro groaned while rolling her eyes. "Now everyone's going to think that you're a little emo girl."

KJ laughed. "Seriously. But anyway, a deal's a deal." She shook hands with Kaidoh and cleared her throat. "I will admit that there **is** something wrong with me."

He didn't know why, but Atobe felt his heart pang in mock agony as he heard her say that.

Inui handed her the bottle of Inui juice.

"It can't be any worse than my own cooking." She shrugged. "I burn salad."

Atobe silently agreed.

As soon as KJ drained the bottle, her face paled. "I take it back…"

She dropped the bottle and crashed to the ground.

-----

**Kuro- You know I had to. Can you forgive me, you know?**

-----

**Everyone else- Okay I **_**really**_** apologize for the crap-tastic (or crack-tastic) chapter, but I knew that the lack of tennis would drive all of the characters insane. If my terminology is off (or just plain wrong) let me know and I'll change it. I wrote this at like two in the morning (don't ask) and so it's probably full of mistakes…**


	10. Chapter 10

After KJ had passed out, Atobe really had no more reason to stay. He called someone to pick him up so that he didn't have to carry KJ the whole way back. She was sick for a week after the incident.

Soon enough, it was the beginning of August, and hotter than hell. The whole picture and black eye mystery was not as important anymore, and everyone was starting to forget about it until something similar happened.

There was a huge blackout due to a monstrous ongoing heat wave, and KJ had been on edge.

Atobe had thought that he was getting on her good side (what with her inviting him to play tennis), but since the heat wave began, she had been going off on him and leaving the house less often.

It was a Wednesday when another strange incident occurred. It was about ten at night, and since nobody had anything to do the next day, they all stayed up late. Ryuho was working, Tomiko was sewing something, and Atobe was on his way to KJ's room to see if she wanted to take a late night swim with him. He walked into her room and she was sitting in the middle of the floor with a candle in her hands.

He thought that he already knew the answer to his question, but he felt compelled to ask it anyway. "Are you doing anything important?"

Her eyes grew wide and she grinned. "Yes." She nodded.

Atobe had to stop himself from continuing. Alright, so she **was** doing something important. "And what might that be?"

She glared at him. "I'm watching the fire."

He leaned up against her wall. "Why?"

She giggled. "Because it's just so pretty."

Atobe nodded slowly. He stood there for a little while longer as she continued watching the fire. He sighed and was about to leave when he saw her blink rapidly and look up at him. She gave her candle a confused look and carefully set it down into a holder on her desk.

"When did you come in?" She asked him.

Atobe stared at her (as best he could in her candle-lit room). "I've been here."

"Oh." The look she gave him was one of even more confusion. "Well did you need something? I'm not doing anything."

Atobe's new look of confusion matched hers. "I was going to ask you to join me for a swim."

She smiled (though he couldn't really see it). "Sure! That sounds like fun."

"I'll give you ten minutes to get changed, and then I'll be back to walk you down there." He told her.

"Alright." KJ nodded (though he **still** couldn't really see her) and he exited.

Ten minutes later, Atobe returned to find KJ sitting on the floor staring at the candle again.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked her.

Her eyes never left the flame. "About…?"

Atobe shook his head, mostly at himself. He wasn't about to waste his time on her if she was going to mess with him like this. "Nothing."

-----

Atobe had gotten down to the pool, and was just about to dive in when he saw KJ walk up to him.

"I thought you weren't coming." He said icily. "And how did you find your way down here?"

"Ryuho told me." She answered. "And I told you I was coming! You were the one who never came for me."

Atobe frowned. "Ten minutes after I talked to you the first time, I returned to fetch you and you were sitting on the ground staring at your candle again." He calmly explained.

She frantically shook her head. Atobe could see her better now after lighting lanterns and placing them around the pool area. "No, you left and I got ready. I only had to wait about four minutes and when I checked the clock fifteen had gone by. I figured that I'd taken longer than I thought, but you still would've come to get me anyhow. So, you ass, why didn't you come get me?"

"I did." He reasoned, struggling considerably to keep the calm in his voice. "And you acted as though you weren't coming."

KJ put her hands on her forehead. "Atobe…" She said. "You never came to get me- That never happened."

Atobe sighed. "Okay, let's think. What time did you notice me come in to ask if you wanted to come swimming?" He was determined to get to the bottom of this…Whatever it was.

"I don't know- I wasn't paying attention." She admitted.

"That was at ten seventeen." He told her. "Ten minutes later was at ten twenty-seven. That's when I came in to get you and you were sitting there with your candle. It's about ten forty-five now. What times **did** you notice?"

She took a deep breath. "At ten forty-two is when I noticed that you never came. I remember looking at the clock at ten thirty and giving you seven minutes."

"Stop." Atobe processed this information. "Right after I left, what did you do?"

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. "I don't remember."

Atobe felt his pulse speed up…just a bit. "What's the next thing that you **do ** remember?"

"Looking at the clock and seeing it read ten thirty." She said slowly and carefully.

"Blackout." He stated. "The only way to explain it is that you blacked out."

Feeling her warm hands grab his cold arms sent a chill down Atobe's spine.

"So you're saying…" She confirmed. "That there was a small window of time where I lost mental consciousness and my body acted on its own?"

Atobe was afraid that KJ would faint. He gently took her shoulders. "That's the only way to explain it."

Something dawned on him. About two months earlier, he had found some drawings that "magically" appeared on her desk, and he knew that she had punched him in the face…but she didn't remember or know a thing. A blackout was the only way to explain that as well.

"Kantrei, do you remember when I had that black eye in June?" He had to tell her what had really happened.

"It was a blackout then, too…wasn't it?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. He stood there holding her shoulders for a few more minutes before she broke the silence.

"Keigo…"

Atobe was taken aback. KJ had never called him by his given name before. **Never**. To him, she was Kantrei, but to her, he was just Atobe.

"Keigo, I'm scared." Her voice was barely loud enough for Atobe to hear it.

He pulled her into an embrace and felt her tears as she pressed her cheek against his chest. She didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around him- she was also afraid of fainting.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to take another deep breath.

"What if this happens again?" She asked him.

"It won't." He tried to assure her.

She shook her head. "Don't even **say** that. There's a really good chance that it **will** happen again. What if I hurt someone again? What if it happens during school? I can't live the rest of my life like this, Keigo, I can't risk…" She trailed off, and Atobe felt more tears flow from her face onto his chest.

"What?" He asked her. "What can't you risk?"

She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes full of tears. "I can't risk hurting you again." She blinked furiously, but that didn't hinder the tears that were now vividly flowing in streams down her cheeks.

Atobe pulled her closer to him. There wasn't really anything he could say. What was someone **supposed** to say in this sort of situation? Everything will turn out alright? Well he already tried that, and he really didn't know **how** things would turn out.

Atobe Keigo was many things. He was a narcissist. He was a very good tennis player. He was a big, pompous show-off. He was rich, smart, and sexy. He was most definitely a lady killer, and (believe it or not) one of the best friends anyone could have. He was loyal, trustworthy, and compassionate, depending on how close he allowed you to get to him. Atobe Keigo might've been a devious asshole who played for keeps and enjoyed watching others suffer…

But Atobe Keigo was not a liar. He could not lie to Kantrei Jhantra about…anything, much less her current condition.

He wanted to comfort her- he truly did- but to do that, he would have to lie.

So all he could do was stand there in the dark by the pool and hold her as she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going?"

The next day had arrived, and Atobe knew that he had to do something about KJ's condition. He woke her up early, and (despite her grumbling) decided to take her to a doctor…He just hadn't told her yet.

"I'm taking you to see a doctor." He explained. "Before you have another blackout."

"You don't have some exclusive physician flown in from France, or something?" She asked him-half joking, half not.

"I actually do." Atobe admitted. "But I wouldn't go to him for something like this."

"Oh."

The two got to the doctor's office and walked inside. The name on the door said "Doctor Fukagawa".

"So what can I help you with today?" He asked Atobe.

"Doctor, my friend has been experiencing random blackouts." He explained to Doctor Fukagawa. "What can you tell us?"

"Am I allowed to assume that you do not do drugs or consume alcohol?" Doctor Fukagawa asked KJ.

She nodded. "I've never done drugs or drunken alcohol."

"Do you have a family history of any alcoholism or drug addiction?"

"I'm not sure." KJ shook her head.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me?" Doctor Fukagawa asked Atobe specifically.

"Her personality was extremely abnormal for what's normal for her, both times that it had happened." Atobe told him.

"Can you explain what she did?"

"The first time…I had locked her out of her bedroom. She yelled and threatened me, then punched me in the face. The second time, I asked her to go swimming and she agreed to go. I talked to her a second time, and she seemed to not remember at all. A few minutes later, she confronted me about not going to get her like I said I would." Atobe told Doctor Fukagawa what had happened as best he could without making the story too lengthy or confusing.

The doctor wrote a few things down on a pad of paper.

"So you're saying that when she experienced these blackouts, she acted as though she was a completely different person?" He asked Atobe.

He nodded.

Doctor Fukagawa wrote some more things down. "When did this all start?"

Atobe thought for a moment. "I believe it was June 27th."

"Had anything traumatic occurred before that? It's possible that a traumatic incident could've triggered some sort of activation of a gene that contained an unknown mental illness." Doctor Fukagawa explained.

"That was after, well let's see: my foster father moved us to here in Japan, I learned that he was selling me to your family, oh- and let's not forget about Ryuho letting me know that I'd be marrying you in four years!!" KJ yelled at Atobe.

Doctor Fukagawa raised his eyebrows and continued writing. "Well I'm afraid that there's not much I can do for you right at this moment. I will call you as soon as I have any sort of information for you at all."

KJ and Atobe thanked him before leaving.

-----

The days went by slowly, and there was still no word from Doctor Fukagawa. Soon enough, it was time for high school entrance exams.

The exam hall was set to hold a little over one hundred people. They had the students take the exam alphabetically- one hundred at a time.

The first day was when Atobe had to take the exam, and KJ took it the third day.

She also had another blackout that day.

-----

The exam scores came about a week before school began. Atobe got a ninety-six percent. KJ, on the other hand, got one hundred.

"KJ…how did you do that?" Tomiko asked KJ, bewildered.

KJ shook her head. "I guess I just…I don't know." She admitted.

Atobe pulled her aside. She had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Atobe, I didn't answer all of the questions on that test. I just couldn't." She told him. "I put my head down and fell asleep…I think that's when it happened. I had another blackout."

Atobe rubbed his forehead. "Doctor Fukagawa still hasn't gotten back to me." He said with a sigh.

KJ shook her head. "Atobe, I can't send that score. I have to go to the school and tell them that there was a mistake."

"Kantrei, it's fine. Nobody will be able to tell if you cheated on that test or not, which you technically didn't." Atobe assured her.

KJ sighed. "But it's still on my conscience…I feel bad." She admitted.

"Well what can we really do about it?" Atobe asked her. "I'm the only one who knows about your blackouts- who would believe just the two of us?"

"Your parents don't know?"

"They dismissed the black eye thing, and we were the only ones when the pool confusion happened." Atobe told her with a sigh of his own.

"Then I guess there's nothing we can do but…wait…For word from Doctor Fukagawa or something drastic to happen." KJ said with a shrug. "Anyway, school is starting in a week. We'll have more important things to worry about."

As she walked away from him, Atobe felt how insecure she was. He always knew that high school wouldn't be easy, but since all that had happened this past summer, it just got harder.

-----

The day before school started, KJ and the Atobe family received a surprise visit from Terry again.

"Kantrei, I wanted to spend the day with you." He said, smiling.

KJ crossed her arms. "Why?" She frowned.

"You start your first day of high school tomorrow." Terry explained. "I didn't get to see you this summer."

"Or these past five years." She grumbled.

"So I wanted to at least have one day with you." He finished. "I thought that we could go bowling." (A/N: Whenever my dad and I are bored we go bowling. He always kicks my ass.)

KJ thought for a moment. Finally, she sighed. "Fine. I'll spend the day with you."

Terry grinned and took her to the nearest bowling alley. They played three games- Terry won the first and KJ won the second, so the last game was a tiebreaker. Terry almost won, but KJ got a strike in the last frame and knocked down eight pins with her extra throw. It put her two points ahead of Terry, so she ended up winning.

Afterwads, Terry took her out for ice cream.

"So are you living here now, or going back to America?" KJ asked him. "Not that I care, or anything."

Terry chuckled. "I'll be here for another year or so."

KJ looked down. "Oh…"

"So I hear that you're marrying Ryuho's son in four years." Terry said, nonchalantly.

KJ frowned. "Yeah…I'll marry Atobe Keigo and be…Atobe…something." She looked at him. "Dad, what's my full name?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your last name is Thaelmond…So then am I Kantrei Jhantra Thaelmond, or…?" She was confused.

Terry thought about her question. "No. Your birth certificate was signed as just Kantrei Jhantra."

"Then when I get married I'll be Atobe Kantrei? KA? That doesn't sound right." KJ almost laughed. Almost.

"KJ? Is that what you're having people call you now?" Terry **did** laugh. "I suppose you can just be Atobe Kantrei Jhantra. Or Atobe Jhantra Kantrei."

She looked at him. "Dad that sounds retarded. Can't I just not take the Atobe name? Will it really make that big of a difference?"

"If you want." Terry shrugged. "But I think it sounds just a tad rude."

"I never wanted to marry him." KJ snapped. "I don't even like him."

"Then divorce him after you marry him. You'll be a legal adult." Terry told her. "Ryuho and Yoshitaka didn't think their plans thru very well."

KJ didn't reply. That thought had never occurred to her.

"Then again, you might change your mind when the time comes."

KJ still didn't say anything. Sure, that would work…but Atobe really loved her- or at least he acted like he did. It all boiled down to one question:

Could she destroy him like that?


	12. Chapter 12

The start of school went smoothly. Attending Reinaka Gakuen along with KJ and Atobe was Kuro, Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Tachibana Kippei, Akutsu Jin, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genchirou, Oshitari Yuushi, and Mukahi Gakuto.

"There are a LOT of preps here." Kuro told KJ as she noticed girls with a lot of makeup in ultra-short skirts.

"Good thing there are girls like us to fight the power, eh?" KJ asked with a grin.

Kuro nodded. Over the summer, she had developed some sort of tumor in her knee, and was forced to get it replaced. Unfortunately, her parents couldn't afford a bionic knee that was flesh colored and would blend in, so her knee was pure metal.

KJ snickered. "I'm going to keep a list of how many people flock to Atobe on the first day."

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Why? So you can plot their slow and painful deaths?"

KJ glared at her. "No, so that I can tease Atobe as much as possible when we get home."

Kuro nodded. "Ah. Well have fun with that!"

And she did. However, because they were freshmen, the number of Atobe groupies was less than at Hyotei.

"I don't ask girls to follow me around." Atobe told KJ.

"Well you can't tell." KJ said, rolling her eyes. "Besides- you adore the attention."

He couldn't argue with that. He knew she was right…but he'd never admit it. Instead, he smirked. "Jealous?"

"'Ch. As if." KJ retorted, shaking her head.

"Good. You shouldn't be."

KJ gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Because all thru chemistry you had both Oshitari and Yukimura staring at you." Atobe laughed inwardly as he recalled an oblivious KJ being scoped out by both her formal ball date and one of the Rikkai demons.

She shook her head. "That's just wrong. Yukimura is someone I hardly even **know**."

Atobe shrugged. "But isn't that what we were mere months ago?" He asked. "Two people who hardly knew one another?"

KJ grew quiet. "That's different. I'm not going to marry Yukimura."

Atobe smiled to himself as she headed towards her room.

"Besides- I'd much rather go out with Yuushi or Fuji Syuusuke."

He grimaced while listening to her fading laugh.

-----

"So KJ, your birthday is coming up." That weekend, Kuro stayed over at KJ's house. After school on Friday, the two walked to the Atobe home.

KJ tossed a pillow at her friend. "Shut up. You and Hiyoshi are the only ones who know when my birthday is. I don't need anybody else knowing."

"Why not?" Kuro asked. "Not that I'd be the first person screaming my birthday into other people's faces."

KJ shrugged. "I don't know…I mean, it's not something I'm excited about."

It was Kuro's turn to shrug. "Eh. Hiyoshi's not planning anything?"

KJ's eyes grew wide. "Oh I'll kick his ass if he does."

Kuro laughed. "Hey, set up a web cam chat with him."

KJ put her laptop on the floor in front of them and turned on her web cam. She turned up the sound and plugged in her microphone. She started a chat with Hiyoshi and he activated his own camera.

"I didn't know you had a friend over." He said.

Both Kuro and KJ laughed.

"Hiyoshi, this is Kuro, Kuro, this is Hiyoshi." KJ introduced.

"KJ's talked about you a lot." Kuro told Hiyoshi.

"Really? She's never talked about you." Hiyoshi replied.

Kuro glared at KJ before hitting her on the arm.

Hiyoshi laughed. "I was only kidding."

It was KJ's turn to glare at both Kuro and Hiyoshi.

"So, KJ's birthday is coming up…" Kuro said nonchalantly, laughing as she saw KJ's jaw drop.

"Shut up! You guys aren't doing anything for my birthday!!" KJ told her two friends.

Kuro grinned evilly. "I wasn't going to do anything for your birthday, but since you showed such a great dislike in the idea…"

Kuro got up from her seated position on the floor and (being almost a whole foot taller) easily pushed KJ out of her room and locked the door.

KJ groaned and closed her eyes. "I can only imagine what they're plotting." She said out loud to herself.

"What who is plotting?"

KJ spun around and saw Atobe smirking at her with his arms crossed.

"Nothing." She replied. "What are you doing over here?"

"…I live here. My room is down this hall." He said smugly.

KJ frowned. "Well I didn't know that." As long as she'd lived with him she had never been to (or knew the whereabouts of) Atobe's room.

Atobe laughed at her." And now you do. Who's planning what?"

KJ glared at him. "Nothing, Atobe, go away."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

KJ shook her head. "Nothing's going on."

Kuro chose that exact moment to open the door. "Oh, hey Monkey King. Wanna come to KJ's birthday party?"

"I'm NOT having a birthday party!!" KJ insisted.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "KJ, your birthday is coming up? When is it?"

KJ sighed furiously, seeing that she had already lost the battle. "It's in two weeks- October 5th."

Atobe let out an amused chuckle. "I believe that is one day after mine."

KJ groaned and began to softly hit her head on the wall. "Why me? Why me??"

Kuro laughed loudly. "Well Hiyoshi offered to host it, so you can get there…whenever, I don't care. He's telling people four o' clock though."

"The fifth is a Saturday, so am I to assume that it's on that day?" Atobe asked.

Kuro shook her head. "We're doing it that Sunday because I have a piano recital on Saturday."

Atobe smirked while turning to leave. "You have my definite word that I will be there."

KJ groaned again as she pushed Kuro back into her room. "Goodnight, Atobe."

She slammed the door before Atobe could voice his response.

-----

"Why is your birthday such a big deal?" Hiyoshi asked.

Two weeks had passed quickly…too quickly. It was the third now- the Thursday before. KJ and Hiyoshi were talking online.

"I don't know." KJ glared "Why is it, Hiyoshi?"

He laughed. "I want to celebrate with you. Why don't you?"

She sighed. "I cannot recall a time where I ever once had a happy birthday." She admitted.

She had spoken this sentence loudly enough so that Atobe (who was casually walking by at that exact moment) heard her, and stopped to eavesdrop.

"Why not?"

She sighed again. "When I lived with my real dad, he was always busy. He never acknowledged me. When I was in the orphanage nobody paid any attention to me, and when I lived with Yoshitaka he never remembered or showed interest in caring. I just don't like my birthday."

Hiyoshi was silent for a moment. "Then don't you think it's time for a change?"

"I don't cope with change very well." KJ immediately responded.

_"That's blatantly obvious."_ Atobe mentally scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I promise that this year will be different." Hiyoshi said to her.

"Thank you, Wakashi."

Hearing her use Hiyoshi's given name made Atobe's heart sink. He wanted her doing that for him, not Hiyoshi.

Walking away, Atobe began to do some plotting of his own. It would be him- not Hiyoshi- who would make KJ's 15th birthday memorable.


	13. Chapter 13

October 4th- Atobe Keigo's 16th birthday. KJ was dreading it. The whole day during school, Atobe had girls showering him with attention and gifts.

"You're jealous and you know it." Kuro teased KJ.

KJ hit her friend on the arm. "Shut up. I am not."

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure."

KJ glared at her. "Well if I'm so jealous then why did I not get Atobe anything for his birthday at all?"

Kuro sighed. "Because…you're on crack?"

"No, dumbass, because I'm **not** jealous and I **don't** like him." KJ informed her.

"If you say so." Kuro shrugged.

Sure, KJ said she didn't like Atobe…but recently, she was beginning to second guess herself. Maybe…Maybe she liked him more than she said she did.

Maybe.

-----

KJ hitched a ride home with Kuro that night and hid out at her house to escape what Kuro called "the Monkey King Chaos". Unfortunately, at about midnight, Kuro's parents kicked her out. She had plenty of ways to get home- but she chose to walk.

On her way, she ran into Kaidoh, who was jogging.

"Why are you out so late?" She asked him. Once he had recognized her, he slowed down to walk with her.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted.

KJ glared at him. "Well if you **must** know, today is Atobe's birthday, so I stayed with Kuro to escape the madness at home."

Kaidoh hissed. "You live with him?"  
KJ sighed. "I'm engaged to him."

Kaidoh raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

He didn't.

"So what are **you** doing out here so late?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep- decided to run instead."

She shook her head and laughed. "You're crazy."

"And you're not?"  
"…Point taken."

They were both silent as their walk continued.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot." She said suddenly.

Kaidoh looked at her.

"I mean, how we argued and stuff."

"We didn't really argue." He pointed out. "Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah it's fine…Thanks." She smiled at him.

Kaidoh almost smiled back…Almost.

-----

By the time KJ got home, all of the commotion had indeed died down. She slinked off to her room before anybody could catch and stop her. However, just as she was about to open the door to her room, who should appear out of nowhere but Atobe.

She sighed. "Oh hi Atobe."

He smirked. He seemed to do that a lot around her. "Hello, Kantrei."

"Well…bye Atobe." She opened her door to enter, but he stopped her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked smugly.

She sighed again. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would, in fact."

Rolling her eyes, KJ pushed the door open and closed it behind her once Atobe had entered.

"Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?"

She groaned. "You are insufferable."

"I'm waiting…"

"…Happy birthday, Atobe."

He smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You enjoy touching me, don't you?" (A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter!!) She asked him.

He ignored her question. "So what did you get me for my birthday?"

She laughed and turned her head away. "Nothing."

He frowned. "Then I think you at least owe me a birthday kiss."

Her laughter turned into a look of disgust. "Keep dreaming, you pig."

"Just one." He insisted. "Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

She sighed. "Fine. But just one small kiss."

KJ leaned in to give him a small peck on the cheek when Atobe quickly turned him head and pressed his lips against hers. He hooked the back of her neck to deepen the kiss and she reflexively pressed against his shoulders. He pulled away and smirked.

Frowning, KJ looked at him. She kissed him on the lips herself before pushing him out of her room.

"Happy birthday, now goodnight."

-----

KJ dreaded waking up the next morning…but she had to get out of bed eventually. She lurched her way down to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. When she emerged, she got dressed, and noticed that Hiyoshi had called her. She quickly called him back.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He said to her over the phone.

She smiled. "Thanks Wakashi. You have a good day too, alright?"

He laughed softly on the other end. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket. She went downstairs to find Atobe waiting for her with his arms crossed.

"It's about time. You're lucky." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Why?" She asked.

"Not many people keep me waiting and get away with it." He informed her.

"I'm one of the select few?" She asked. When he nodded, she smirked. "Then I'll be sure to abuse this power as much as humanly possible."

Atobe surprised her by smirking as well. "Then I'll be sure to return the favor by touching you just as much." (A/N: No dirty thoughts!!)

KJ frowned. He had obviously remembered her question from the previous night.

He took her hand and pulled her out thru the front door.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Today is your birthday." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if I didn't already know **that**."

Atobe continued. "So I took it upon myself to make it a day that you'll never forget."

KJ smiled slightly. "Atobe…that's…" She didn't finish her sentence. She just didn't know how.

He spoke instead. "First, I'm taking you to an amusement park."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "That is a really bad idea."

He frowned while stopping as well. "And why might that be?"

"I'm afraid of heights." She admitted.

Atobe flipped his hair and continued walking. "There are other things to do."

KJ groaned and reluctantly followed him.

Despite the restriction on their amusement park activities, both KJ and Atobe **did** find other ways to have fun. For instance, the minute they arrived, KJ spied bumper cars and forced Atobe to join her. The first time, they rode separately, and KJ purposefully only tried to hit Atobe. The second time, Atobe decided that they would ride together, and that he would drive. The third time, Atobe got tired of KJ's backseat driving and made her drive. Then bumper cars got boring, so they decided to ride the carousel.

Apparently, everyone else wanted to ride the carousel as well, so KJ ended up having to ride double with Atobe on one of the larger horses. (A/N: I know they don't really do that, but let's all pretend. Also, on the carousel at Great America there are these horses that get kind of stuck and go THUMP. Kawatta-Kuro-Raikou and I go "adonk" when that happens because we're speciale.)

After the first (and only) carousel ride, Atobe pointed out the Tunnel of Love. KJ told him that his come-ons needed to be less obvious and that if he made her ride it she'd push him into the little water canal.

Instead, they walked around, played some games, got tired of losing at everything, and eventually found the haunted house. Once inside, they discovered that it wasn't as haunted as it seemed. All it really was was a small path with no lights and people standing around in Halloween masks yelling "Boo!" at people. At one point, KJ yelled "Boo!" back and made one of them scream. Both KJ and Atobe laughed so hard at this that they cried. (A/N: I really did this once, only it was at a pumpkin patch.)

After a couple more hours of walking around, both KJ and Atobe decided that they were getting bored.

"Just one more thing." He told her. "I want to ride the Ferris wheel with you."

KJ's eyes widened. "Oh no way. I already told you- I'm afraid of heights."

Atobe took her hand and gave their tickets to the ticket dude. They sat down and he looked at her. She was breathing quickly and looked as though she was ready to make a break for it.

"I'm here. Everything will be fine." He assured her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better." Still, she grasped his arm tightly and pulled him closer to her.

Atobe smirked and put his other hand over hers.

They went up slowly, and soon they were at the top. KJ's eyes were shut tightly.

"Open your eyes."

She shook her head.

"Just don't look down."

She slowly complied and opened her eyes. It was just barely getting dark, and she was able to see the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful…" She breathed, temporarily forgetting how high up she was and relaxing.

Atobe smiled. "Yes…it is…" But he wasn't looking at the sunset. (A/N: I'm pretty sure I stole- I mean, "Borrowed" this from someone/thing…)

KJ looked at him. "You are so cheesy."

He scoffed. "I only speak the truth."

Her face turned bright red. As the Ferris wheel lurched and began its descent, she quickly tightened her grip on him again.

She'd let him have the last word…this time.

After the Ferris wheel ride, Atobe took KJ home.

"I have to admit," She said once they were inside. "That actually was pretty fun."

Atobe smirked. "Are you learning to trust me now?"

She put a finger to her chin as though she was thinking. "Hmm…Not quite. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"It's only ten o' clock." Atobe said, shaking his head. "Your birthday isn't over yet."

"You have more planned??" KJ asked him, bewildered.

"Of course."

Atobe took her hand (for the third time that day) and led her deeper into the mansion than she'd ever cared to go. He stopped outside of double doors and opened them to reveal a ballroom.

"This place has everything…" She said in awe.

The two stepped inside and KJ looked around. "So what are we doing in here?"

In an instant, Atobe had swept her off her feet and the two of them were dancing to an imaginary tune.

"I should've been your date to the Hyotei ball." He told her. "Not Oshitari."

She frowned. "Then you should've asked me. Or did you have a previous engagement?" Leave it to Atobe to drag some drama into anything.

He cupped her chin in his hand. "I should've."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You wouldn't have accepted."

KJ had no comeback for this. He was right, dammit. "Well…Sorry."

He chuckled and lightly rested his forehead against her own. She pouted, but didn't do anything.

"But that's why I love you."

She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "You are such a drama queen." She whispered.

"Explain." She didn't have to be looking to see the frown on Atobe's face.

"You have to make everything complicated."

"Example…?"

"Like right now! You're making it…complicated…"

She also didn't need to be looking to see his smirk.

"Making **what** complicated, Kantrei?"

"**This**, Keigo." She opened her eyes. He could tell that she was on the verge of crying.

"Then make it simple. What do you want?"

They continued their dance until she finally replied softly. "I want your heart."

"I'm sorry, what?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I want your heart." She said louder, a few tears falling.

His smirk vanished. Now was the time to be serious. "Why?"

Their pace picked up now. Their serious expressions didn't match the way they were vividly gliding across the ballroom floor. It took her a moment to reply to this question as well.

"So that I can love you."

Atobe smiled. "May I kiss you?"

KJ smiled as well. "Please do."


	14. Chapter 14

KJ was in a good mood the following day. KJ was in a **very** good mood. She had no clue that realizing she loved Atobe Keigo and confessing it to him would relieve all sorts of tension. Ryuho and Tomiko were delighted. Atobe was nearly ecstatic.

"I don't think I should tell Kuro or Wakashi." KJ told Atobe shortly before going to the party.

"Why not? They already know we're getting married." Atobe reasoned.

"Wakashi will get uncomfortable, and Kuro won't leave us alone." She said.

"Won't Kuro leave us alone even more?"

"She'll tease me and point out all of your flaws in an extravagant manner." KJ informed him. "Further giving her- and others- reason to call you 'Monkey King'."

Atobe frowned.

"See my point? It's less hassle if we don't tell anyone. At least not tonight."

Atobe shrugged. "Then we'll have to stay away from one another."

KJ rolled her eyes. "Oh **that'll** be hard."

He frowned, but she laughed, leaned in and kissed him. His expression softened. "It's settled. We will stay away from one another, but when we get home, you will owe me."

KJ sighed. "Fine- whatever. Let's go…Monkey King."

He frowned once more as she laughed loudly.

-----

Everyone was at the party. Well…everyone important. There was Jiroh, Gakuto, Oshitari, Shishido, Ohtori, Kabaji, Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Momo, Taka, Inui, Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, and of course the two hosts- Kuro and Hiyoshi. Taka provided the food, and everyone made sure to keep Inui away from anything that had the possibility of being consumed.

KJ did her best to stay away from Atobe, who spent most of his own time annoying Tezuka and Ryoma, and she mainly hung out with Kuro and Hiyoshi.

"You two must be on crack." She immediately told her two friends. "Half of the people here hardly even know me."

"Well you know the Seigaku regulars, Oshitari, and Shishido." Hiyoshi pointed out.

"Yeah, everyone else is here because Hiyoshi has no friends and we didn't know who else to invite." Kuro said.

KJ shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure."

The party was going great until Fuji persuaded Inui to hand out his latest concoction and tell everyone it was punch. Only KJ, Kuro, Tezuka, and Atobe were smart enough not to drink it.

"Well that pretty much killed this party for me." KJ said, looking around at the bodies on the ground.

"You'd think they would've learned…" Tezuka remarked, shaking his head.

"Ii data…"

Kuro laughed and joined Fuji, who was immune to this batch as well and was currently drawing on people's faces. (A/N: Like Jigglypuff!!...Don't ask how I know that…)

Atobe and KJ chose this moment to sneak away.

-----

"It's been awhile since you've had a blackout." Atobe noticed once they got home that night.

KJ nodded. "It's a good thing, too. It is kind of strange how Doctor Fukagawa never got back to us, though."

Atobe frowned. "I agree…But if the blackouts have stopped, then I can't see any cause for concern."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She closed her eyes and sighed sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep on me." He told her.

The two were sitting on KJ's bed. She leaned on him and they both fell over. They laughed, and Atobe wrapped his arms around her.

She groaned. "Now I'm **definitely** going to fall asleep."

He kissed her on the forehead and closed his own eyes.

Both of them ended up falling asleep on her bed.

-----

When Atobe woke up the next morning, he couldn't find KJ. He rubbed his eyes and heard her inside of the bathroom. He opened the door to find her sitting on the counter with tears running down her face and blood streaming from a gash on each wrist.

Panicking, Atobe grabbed a towel and hastily tried to stop the bleeding. She only sat there- she didn't try to stop him.

"Kantrei, what are you doing??" He asked as he frantically applied pressure to the wounds.

She shook her head and blinked. Tears were still falling quickly and steadily. She slowly shook her head once more before closing her eyes. She had passed out.

Atobe didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her there, but he didn't want to move her so that he could get help…But he **had** to get help. He carefully set her down on the counter, propping her up on the mirror, and left briefly to get his cell phone. He returned to her side and found her in the exact same condition that he had left her. He dialed the hospital.

"I have an attempted suicide victim with me." He told the receptionist when she asked for his emergency. "She's unconscious."

He gave her his address and hung up. The paramedics soon arrived and took KJ off to the hospital. A police officer showed up as well to get the full story from Atobe. He explained what had happened, as well as the other blackouts. The officer gave Atobe a ride to the hospital, where he called his parents.

"Keigo, what's wrong?" Tomiko asked.

"I'll explain when you get here- so come quickly."

They got there as fast as they could, and Atobe told them everything.

Ryuho frowned. "You should've told us first. This might have all been avoided if you had."

"Don't try and handle the situation all by yourself." Tomiko told him sternly. "I know that you're capable of doing it, but that doesn't mean you should."

Atobe bowed his head. "Mother, Father, I am sorry."

"Don't apologize to us." Ryuho snapped. He gestured to the room where KJ now was. "Apologize to her." He took Tomiko's hand and led her away.

Atobe gained permission from a nurse and walked into KJ's room. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

Atobe sat at the edge of her bed. "You're in the hospital."

She crooked her neck to look at him. "Why?"

He sighed and tried not to stare at the obvious wrappings around both of her wrists.

"You had another blackout and tried to kill yourself." He explained.

Her eyes grew wide in alarm. "I what?"

"You slit both of your wrists before losing consciousness." He said to her. "I called the paramedics who got you here. My parents know everything now, and they aren't too happy with me."

She closed her eyes and slumped back. "Keigo, I can't do this anymore."

He worriedly took a hold of one of her hands. "What do you mean?"

"This is just too much- first I hurt you, then I caused conflict, then I cheated, and now this- what if you hadn't woken up when you did? What if next time I commit a felony?" She took a deep breath to keep from completely losing it. "Keigo…I just can't live like this."

"Do not say that." Atobe commanded sternly. "Don't even think it."

"Keigo, I can't watch anybody else get hurt! Even if it's self-inflicted pain, I'm hurting you, your parents, and everyone close to me." KJ said restlessly.

"You're stronger than that." He reasoned. "I know you are- it's partially why I love you. I know you won't give up, and-"

Atobe was interrupted as Doctor Fukagawa entered the room. Atobe quickly stood up and bowed.

"I have news for the two of you." The doctor said. "The first is that I have figured out what's been going on."

KJ and Atobe sat quietly, eagerly awaiting his diagnosis.

"KJ has a case of multiple personalities."

The couple was in a state of shock. Sure, once you thought about it, it made sense, but…

"So we have decided to have you start seeing a counselor." Doctor Fukagawa continued.

"A therapist?" Atobe confirmed.

"A shrink." KJ said flatly.

The doctor nodded. "Virtually, yes- a therapist or shrink. Hopefully these visits will be able to help work out any underlying problems you may have that triggered this disorder."

"That makes sense." Atobe nodded.

KJ shrugged.

"As well as therapy, we have also decided to put you on suicide watch."

"Who is 'we'?" KJ asked.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Your parents and I. We met and discussed this mere moments ago."

KJ said nothing. Atobe shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Is there anything else that we can do on our own?" Atobe asked before Doctor Fukagawa left.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry." He bowed to them and exited.

Atobe sat down on her bed again. KJ burst into tears. He put his arms around her and stroked her cheek. She leaned on him and cried into his shoulders. They sat in this position for what seemed like ages before a nurse came in. Atobe shot her a glare and she hastily left the two alone.

"Don't ever leave me." She cried into his chest.

He whispered barely audible yet reassuring words into her ear as a response. He shifted to lay himself down and she snuggled up against him.

"Please just don't leave." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

He pressed his cheek onto the top of her head and gently rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

The following day was Tuesday. Neither Atobe nor KJ had realized that they had spent their previous school day in the hospital.

Atobe was told to keep a close eye on KJ that day at school, and he happily complied.

This meant, however, that word of their relationship would spread.

Kuro was able to tear KJ out of Atobe's sights for a few moments. "Okay, what's up? Three days ago you hated him, and now the two of you are all over each other. It's pathetic and disgusting."

KJ rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating. It's not that bad."

"I want to know why you changed your opinion of him all of a sudden."

KJ sighed. "I don't know. I mean, he's pompous and narcissistic, but he's also really protective."

"Of you."

"And romantic,"

"With you."

"And caring."

"Towards you."

KJ glared. "Okay, so you might have a point."

"I do." Kuro stated. "But you can go ahead and like him; I don't care."

"I can tell."

Both girls laughed. The bell rang, and they went their separate ways.

-----

"So Atobe **did** end up with KJ…"

"I think it could work."

"A love/hate relationship, it seems."

"I say we give them a hard time about it."

"Saa, it certainly would test how strong their bonds are."

"This will all come together quite nicely, considering the position that **you're** in."

"This'll be FUN!!"

A small group of people shared a laugh. They weren't people you'd exactly think would associate with one another, and under any other circumstances they wouldn't. Each of them did, however, get along well enough to be able to carry out their part of this newly formed plan.

They would test the bond that Atobe and KJ supposedly shared, and create unwanted stress and tension between the couple.

Why were they doing this? Maybe one or two were jealous. Some were bored. Others just like causing trouble. Did it matter? No.

But something unwanted was about to happen to the newest Atobe couple…Mostly it would be amusing and frustrating. But something drastic could happen.

Something dangerous.

-----

It was lunch time on Tuesday. Atobe had gone to get something to drink, leaving KJ by herself at their table. Gakuto came bouncing up to her.

"So I hear that you and Atobe are an item now, arentcha?" He asked.

KJ lazily looked over at him. "What **ever** gave you that idea?"

"I kind of figured it out when I saw you two kissing earlier."

KJ rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic, but alright."

Gakuto giggled and pulled up a chair next to hers. "You're too funny."

KJ stared at him. "…Alright…"

He began to rock back and forth in his chair. "And I **still** can't believe you dumped poor Yuushi for Atobe."

She glared at him. The non-existent relationship she had with Oshitari was a very sore subject. Either Gakuto was that dense or he was doing it on purpose…KJ guessed the latter of the two.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" She sharply asked him.

Gakuto grinned evilly and stood up. "Eh- no. I was just…curious."

-----

After school that day, KJ went to meet her therapist. She sat in the lobby, waiting, before Doctor Fukagawa emerged from behind a set of closed doors.

"We've interviewed a series of people and decided that one of our interns would be the best for your case." He told her.

_"Figures they'd give me the rookie."_ KJ told herself. She smiled nonetheless and followed Doctor Fukagawa into one of the rooms.

"He'll be in shortly." The doctor said. "So just relax." He gave her a smile and walked out, closing the door behind him.

KJ sighed and leaned back in her seat. She could only imagine the types of things that would go on in that room. She heard the doorknob turn and she sat up straight in her chair.

In walked Fuji Syuusuke.

KJ almost relaxed. Almost.

He gave her a seemingly friendly smile. "Ah- hello. I didn't know that you would be my patient." He sat down in the chair across from her.

Fuji was someone she hadn't really heard a lot about. Kuro never talked about him, and the few times they'd actually interacted he didn't say much. He was in one or two of her classes- so she knew he was a tensai. She also knew how gorgeous he was.

"Did they give you the name beforehand?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I had no clue that 'KJ' stood for 'Kantrei Jhantra'."

Her blood ran cold. Fuji knew her name. Not even **Hiyoshi** knew her name. Only four people had ever known her name- her parents (because they were the people who kind of gave her the name), Dane (but he had died nearly a year ago) and Atobe.

Fuji's eyes opened slightly when he saw her reaction. Interesting…

"You don't want anyone to know your name?" He asked.

KJ looked down. "No." She grumbled.

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you?"

That same seemingly friendly smile ghosted its way back onto his face. "I'm your therapist. That's why I'm here."

She frowned. He was right. "I don't want anybody getting that close to me."

His expression sharpened. "But you've let some in…haven't you?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes."

"Who?"

She took a deep breath. "My old boyfriend and Atobe."

"Atobe…" Fuji repeated. "Let's talk about him."

"Why?"

His smile returned. "This all started shortly after you met him, didn't it?"

"Well yeah, but-"

His smile remained. "Let's talk about him."

KJ sighed. There was no point in arguing it. "Fine. We'll talk about Atobe."

"How close are you?"

"Very."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"How much?"  
"Enough."

"How long do you think your relationship will last?"

KJ hesitated. Sure, she loved Atobe **now**, but who knows? She might get older and start hating him again. On the other hand, she was kind of stuck with him. "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

Fuji laughed inwardly. He expected as much. This only meant more…data…as Inui would say. It would take longer to obtain, but it would be worth it.

"Can we talk about something else?"

That was good enough for one day. "Sure."

-----

Doctor Fukagawa met with Ryuho and Tomiko to further discuss KJ's therapy. They came up with a plan- the minute that KJ had another blackout they would contact either Doctor Fukagawa or Fuji immediately.

"She has multiple personalities." Fuji explained. "We should try to talk to and find out about them."

KJ did not like the idea.

"I have no privacy anymore!!" She reasoned. "It's not like I ever did anything, either. It's not even a trust issue."

"This is all for your safety." Tomiko tried to calm her down. "We don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have been."

KJ knew she was right, and there was nothing that anybody could do.

"At least they haven't locked you up." Kuro shrugged. "It could be worse."

KJ nodded absentmindedly. "It could."

Hiyoshi didn't say anything. He'd grown much quieter around her after learning that she was dating Atobe.

KJ didn't know what to do or think. She hadn't heard from her father since the day before school had begun, and she wasn't sure if he even knew. She hadn't had any more problems with Ayaka, either. She attended Reinaka as well, but stayed away from both KJ and Atobe. KJ counted this as a blessing.

During P.E. on Friday, both Inui and Fuji approached her while she was getting a drink of water from the fountain. Fuji was the only one outside of the Atobe family, Kuro, or Hiyoshi who knew about her condition. He was wearing a smile on his face…but it wasn't a very nice looking one. Inui was holding a water bottle.

"Ne, Kantrei." Fuji opened his eyes just a smidgen.

KJ glared.

Fuji continued. "For helping you, I think you owe me."

KJ kept a careful eye on both of them. Fuji was clever, and there was no telling what the Data Man would do. "Owe you for helping me with what?"

Fuji chuckled. "I'm sure you know."

She managed to keep her cool. "What do I owe you?"

Fuji tilted her chin up with his index finger and brought his face closer to hers. "I'm sure you know." He repeated.

KJ turned her head. "What if I don't?"

Inui smirked and held out his water bottle. The liquid inside was black and hot.

KJ frowned.

_"Well…pick your poison."_ She heard a voice say. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Neither. I owe you nothing, and I refuse to drink that." She turned and stormed away.

"Ii data…" Inui adjusted his glasses. The two smirked at each other.

-----

**So there are7 people plotting. If you can guess 6/7 correctly, I will give you a spot in one of the upcoming things I have planned for this story, as well as rites to request a chapter. The first 6 people to guess correctly win!! I'll be sure to let you all know how things are coming along.**


	16. Chapter 16

When KJ had gone in to see Fuji that day, he acted as though the incident earlier had never happened. She confronted him about it.

"That was rotten." She told him, shaking her head. "I'd never think that **you** would sink that low."

He smiled innocently. "What do you mean?"

She glared. "You know what. During P.E. today with Inui."

Fuji shook his head. "I don't recall. Why don't you enlighten me?"

She stood up furiously. "You know exactly what happened!!"

He opened his eyes and smirked at her. "How did that make you feel?"

She stood there for a few moments. After awhile, Fuji began to wonder if she had blacked out again.

She suddenly laughed and flopped down. "Eh- whatever."

He was right. Seigaku's old tensai certainly knew what he was doing.

"And so who are you?" He asked.

She sat up, suddenly alert. There was an obviously fake look of innocence of on her face. "Why, whatever do you mean? I'm KJ- can't you tell?"

Fuji stared intensly at her. (A/N: I don't know how to describe the look that Fuji gives people when he's serious. All I know is that it makes me want to glomp him.) He ignored her words.

"Let's start with your name. You must have a name."

She leaned back and rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "If you **must** know, I **do** have a name."

Fuji waited patiently, but she didn't say anything else. "…Are you going to tell me your name?"

She sighed loudly again. "I guess. I'm Carmen."

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Which one are you?"

She lazily looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Are you the one who punched Atobe? Or the one who tried to commit suicide?"

She shook her head. "Nah- I'm not that bad. All I did was sit in the dark with a candle."

So she was the one who helped out with the swimming incident.

"How many of you are there?" Fuji asked.

"Four." She replied faster than he would've thought.

"Can I meet the others?"

She took her time with this- rolling her eyes and shifting in her seat.

"I guess." She finally said. "But be prepared for anything." Carmen closed her eyes. When they reopened, she sat up straight and moved her chair closer to Fuji's.

"Who are you?" He immediately asked.

She offered him a warm smile. "I'm Amy. I was the one who punched Atobe."

Fuji was just a tad surprised that the only one who had caused injury to anyone besides KJ herself was so nice and friendly. There was something about her that just made you want to talk.

"I have a hideous temper." She confessed. "And I'm near-sighed, so please forgive my invasion of your personal space."

She seemed mature and straightforward. Carmen had seemed stubborn and immature.

"But that's enough about me." She sighed. "Wouldn't you like to meet someone else?"

Fuji nodded. "If you don't' mind."

Amy closed her eyes. When she opened them, she folded her hands in her lap and and drew her knees up slightly.

"Who are you?"

She answered slowly and in a quiet voice. "Serena."

Fuji instantly knew that this was the one who attempted suicide. He didn't feel the need to ask.

"Why did you try to kill her?" He asked instead.

"Because…She told me to."

Fuji's eyes snapped open. "KJ told you to?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then who?"

She continued shaking her head. Fuji took her hands.

"I need to know so that this doesn't happen again." He tried to explain.

Serena stopped shaking her head. She stopped doing anything. She let someone else take over.

Her eyes pierced thru Fuji's, and she counter-grabbed his hands.

"I'm not sure that you're in a good position to be asking questions." She said. Her tone of voice was harsh, yet controlled. This was the one who helped KJ on her exam.

"What's your name?" His eyes never left hers.

"Kacey." She answered. "Before you start, allow me. I know that I'm dealing with a tensai. Rest assured, that so are you."

Fuji's expression almost faltered. Almost.

"I think it would be wise if you didn't press the matter any further." She continued.

"Might I be so bold as to enquire further, just for a brief moment?" Fuji asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Why are you here?"

"Is it my place to say? I did not choose this, though I personally am not opposed to the situation. That doesn't seem like a question that can be asked in regards to a case such as this."

Fuji knew she was right. This girl was good.

"I can tell you that her condition is developing slowling into schizophrenia. Soon, she will be well aware of us, and have slightly more control of her disorder." Kacey finished.

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"Is there any more you need to know?" She smirked.

Fuji released her hands, and she released his. "No."

Kacey closed her eyes. They stayed closed for a long time before reopening.

"What happened?"

KJ had returned. Fuji shook his head.

"While you blacked out, I had a conversation with your personalities." He told her. "One of them told me that schizophrenia would soon develop."

_"Yeah that's __**exactly**__ what I need."_ She told herself. _"As if things aren't screwed up enough already."_

Fuji checked the clock. Their time had ended at around the time Kacey took over. "We're done for today."

KJ stood up. She had temporarily forgotten about the earlier incident. "Thanks Fuji…" She said absentmindely. She had a lot to talk to Atobe about.

As soon as she had left and closed the door behind her, Fuji opened a notebook and began writing.

He had gathered a lot of data, indeed.

-----

"Are you going to share any of this information with us?"  
"Saa- eventually."

"You better not keep us waiting for long."

"It will certainly be worth it in the end, won't it?"

"Not if it takes too long!!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't care how it happens, I just want them both ruined."

"A little on edge, are we?"

"Getting impatient?"

"Shut up…"

They shared another laugh. Their plan was already partially underway. Two of seven had already made their move; one had planted the seed, one had started a previous confrontation, one was receiving data, and two had remained unknown to their target.

The stone had already begun to roll downhill…and there was no stopping it now.

It was too late.

-----

**Alright, so one of the six spots has already been filled, so there are five left!!**

**1. Cherushii Nakamura**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Hopefully this chapter helped give hints out. Good luck!!**


	17. Chapter 17

When Atobe heard about what Fuji and Inui had done to K at school that day, he wasn't too happy.

"He did what??"

He was actually quite furious. KJ tried desperately to calm him down.

"Well he didn't actually tell me to kiss him, but he insinuated it."

"I don't care!!" Atobe yelled, throwing his arms into the air. "I'll kill him anyway!!"

KJ laughed. "Yeah- a fight between you and Fuji Syuusuke. That'll be good." She honestly could not imagine either of them fighting anyone, let alone each other.

Atobe glared at her. "What am I supposed to do? Just let it go? Ignore it?"

She shook her head. "I'm not saying to ignore it, but if **you** react and do something, you'll only be giving in and giving Fuji what he wants. Besides- despite how much fun it is, despite how much I love it, and despite how much I would just love to watch you and Fuji duke it out, fighting really doesn't solve anything." KJ reasoned.

Atobe sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I suppose you're right."

KJ smiled. "Of course I am. Relax- it's Friday. I only have to deal with him on weekdays."

Atobe reached out and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed out a sigh of her own. He kissed the top of her head and an idea came to her. She looked up at him.

"Let's go swimming." She said with a grin on her face.

_"Ick. Why would we want to do that?"_

KJ blinked and shook her head. "Did you say that?"

Atobe stared at her. "No, I haven't said anything yet."

"That was weird…" She mumbled.

Atobe gently placed his hand on the side of her face. "Are you alright? Do you want to go swimming?"

KJ smiled. "I'm fine. Let's go." She gently slipped out of his embrace and began to walk away.

Atobe soon followed. He would have to have a talk with Fuji.

-----

"I've been expecting you."

Seigaku's former tensai was all smiles. Hyotei's former Buchou, however, was not.

"I need to know what happened on Friday."

It was Sunday- perhaps Atobe had waited too long, but this was his only opportunity to talk to Fuji. KJ was with Kuro, so she wasn't there to object to anything that Atobe had planned.

Fuji chuckled lightly and put a finger to his chin. "Friday? What happened on Friday…?"

Atobe was losing his patience. He glared at the brunette in front of him. "What you and the data man did to Kantrei during school."

"Oh so you aren't talking about what happened during out therapy session that day?" Fuji's eyes gleamed.

Atobe's blood ran cold. Had Fuji done something that KJ hadn't told him about? Now his assault during P.E. seemed less important. "What happened?" He demanded to know.

Fuji chuckled again. "Saa- you're an inquisitive one, aren't you?"

Atobe did not find this amusing. "Tell me what happened."

Fuji sighed. "If the Monkey King insists. I was formally introduced to all of KJ's personalities on Friday."

Atobe felt his heart skip a beat. "And?"

"There are four of them. Amy was the one who punched you. Carmen was the one who was involved in the swimming incident. Kacey was the one who took KJ's test. Serena was the one who tried to commit suicide." Fuji explained.

A thought came to Atobe. He remembered distinctly seeing four drawings on KJ's desk not long before this whole ordeal had started. He wondered if she still had them.

"Anything else?" Atobe asked. He hoped that what Fuji had already told him was all that he needed to know.

"Just one- schizophrenia was mentioned. They said that she would develop it."

This was more than enough for Atobe to be concerned about. He absentmindedly thanked Fuji and left.

As soon as he was gone, Fuji smirked. He couldn't wait until Atobe had been introduced to all four of them.

-----

When Atobe got home that night, he immediately found KJ to explain things.

"Schizophrenia?" She asked. "I do remember him mentioning that…and it would explain why I've been hearing things lately."

"What kinds of things?" Atobe asked.

KJ shrugged. "Mostly just like laughs or a 'ch, or stuff like that." She told him. "But twice now I've heard a full sentence."

Atobe had to mentally prepare himself for anything before asking, "What were the sentences?"

She sighed. "The first time was when I was confronted by Fuji and Inui. It was either kiss Fuji or drink the Inui juice. I heard someone say 'pick your poison'. The second time was Friday night when I asked you if you wanted to go swimming. I heard someone say 'Ick. Why would we want to do that?' I thought it was you."

_"That explains a bit."_ Atobe said silently to himself. "Fuji told me that there are four of them- Amy, Carmen, Kacey, and Serena."

She closed her eyes and groaned. "Four voices in my head? I think I'll go insane."

Atobe reassuringly rubbed her back. "You'll be okay." He suddenly remembered something that he had thought of earlier. "Do you still have your drawings?"

KJ gave him a confused look. "Drawings? Of what?"

"Do you remember before all of this started and I found four drawings on your desk?" He asked her.

"Oh those! Yeah, I have them right here." She opened one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a folder. Carefully, she removed the drawings.

"I think those might be them."

KJ gave him a hopeful look. "I think you're right."

"Double-check the names on the back." Atobe instructed.

Normally, KJ would've ignored him for being so commanding. He had gotten better at asking for things lately, instead of just assuming that people will always do what he wants, but the both of them had forgotten that now. It wasn't as important as the matter at hand.

KJ flipped the four sheets of paper over, and sure enough, they read Amy, Carmen, Kacey, and Serena in that order.

Both teenagers were silent. Everything in regards to the past several months was falling into order, and it was kind of spooky.

"Keigo…"KJ was the first to speak. "This is weird."

"One of them must've drawn them." Atobe concluded. "Almost as a warning."

"Too bad we were too stupid and couldn't figure it out." KJ nearly laughed. "I wonder which one it was."

"Can you try asking?" Atobe suggested.

"I'll try." KJ shut her eyes to better concentrate. _"Which one of you drew the warning portraits?"_

She sat there for a couple minutes before someone answered.

_"Me."_

Very specific. _"Which one are you?"_ She asked, growing excited.

Nobody answered. They waited ten minutes. KJ opened her eyes. "Nothing…sorry."

"Nothing at all?" Atobe asked. He just had to make sure.

"Someone said 'me', but I don't know who 'me' is…unless you do."

Atobe shook his head. "It was worth the try. We at least know **something** now."

KJ nodded. "I'm starting to feel a little better about this now."

Atobe put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her. "Good."

-----

The next morning, the four portraits were gone.

-----

**Okay guys! The results are this:**

**Cherushii Nakamura**

**Rinoa Naramatsu**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Also, Kawatta-Kuro-Raikou made ma a banner for this. The link to it is in my profile, if anyone wants to take a look.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was awhile before KJ had another weekend to herself. Lately it had been therapy this, homework that, martial arts things now, time with Atobe later- she was extremely happy to have just one free weekend at least. She wanted to spend it with someone special- someone who she hadn't seen or heard from in awhile.

That someone was Hiyoshi. She gave him a call, and he answered the phone in a tone that surprised her.

"What?"

She had really begun to miss the sound of his voice. "Are you busy this weekend?' She asked him.

"Why?" Came the curt response. He didn't sound like he was in a very good mood.

"My school is having an open tournament on Saturday, and I wanted to know if you wanted to sign up to fight." She told him.

There was a pause on the other line; a long one. "You're fighting, right?"

"Of course."

Hiyoshi knew that she was a good fighter- she loved it too much to not be. He had always wanted to fight her, and he knew that an opportunity such as this was extremely rare.

"What time on Saturday?"

KJ smiled. "Nine in the morning."

There was another pause. "I'll see you there."

-----

By the time Hiyoshi arrived at KJ's school on Saturday, she was already there. She was stretching. He avoided her. She frowned slightly, but didn't bug him about it. Their time would come.

Before long, the tournament had started. Multiple fights were held at the same time, so Hiyoshi wasn't able to watch KJ fight…not that he would, if he was given the chance.

They both continued to advance thru their matches, and eventually they were scheduled to fight each other.

The rules were fairly simple- the best two out of three rounds would be declared victorious. Illegal target areas were the head, the groin, the knees, and any spot on the back. A round would end as soon as the five judges had awarded three points to one of the combatants.

KJ had a huge grin on her face as the two bowed and touched gloves. Hiyoshi wore a blank stare.

Round one went by surprisingly fast. KJ had left herself wide open, and Hiyoshi was easily able to claim three points. The second round, however, she put up a fight. She won; three points to two. He knew that their final round would be difficult. That was just the way the both of them liked it.

"You never talk to me anymore." She breathed while effortlessly knocking one of his kicks out of the way.

"You're not exactly there to talk to." He shot back. He landed a punch and was awarded the point.

KJ frowned. "Forgive me for having a life." She punched, but it was blocked. "You can always call me- I'll make time for you."

Hiyoshi grunted. He swung at her, missed, and was barely able to block another punch.

"Tell me what's really wrong." She said, blocking one of his own punches.

He landed another punch and won a second point while deciding not to answer her.

She frowned even more, if possible. "Well if you're going to be **that** way…"

They were barely signaled to begin when KJ was viciously attacking him. He barely had time to react when he heard the judges award her a point.

The look in her eye was different now- it was more serious. "Don't go easy on me." She told him.

He nodded and they started again. She was quick- and strong. Before long she had earned another point. The next point would win the match.

"No holding back." She reminded him before starting.

Hiyoshi had no time to comply, however, because right after they were signaled to start again, she hit him square in the chest and won her third point.

They bowed and touched gloves again. Right before walking out of the ring, Hiyoshi turned to her.

"I'm jealous of you and Atobe."

-----

KJ went on to win the rest of her fights- earning herself first place in the tournament. Hiyoshi stayed to watch. KJ and he walked for awhile afterwards just to talk.

"We used to be such great friends." She told him. "What happened?"

"Things changed." He replied. "When you started high school…When you started dating Atobe."

They walked in silence for a little while.

"Are you really jealous of us?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I really want to be close to you."

She stopped and put her hands on his shoulders. "Wakashi, get a grip. You are my best friend and you know that I love you. Nobody could ever take your place- especially not Atobe."

He was hesitant. "Not Atobe?"

She smiled. "Of course not. Who else am I going to complain about him to?"

Hiyoshi smiled. He had to. KJ gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand as they continued walking.

"KJ, you know exactly how to cheer me up."

She laughed and looked over at him. "Hey Wakashi…"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Kantrei."

-----

The two walked around a bit before deciding to stop wandering around the city, and instead wander around the park. They were both absorbed in a really good conversation- they had a lot of catching up to do. In fact, they were so distracted that they weren't exactly watching where they were going and accidentally bumped into someone. That someone just so happened to be Jin Akutsu.

KJ immediately apologized, but Jin wasn't about to let them get away easily. He reeled back, and hit Hiyoshi square in the face. As he fell to the ground, Jin continued by kicking him repeatedly in the ribs and stomach.

"What the hell are you doing??" KJ yelled. "Stop it!!"

Jin ignored her and picked up a rock.

"Stop!!" KJ yelled again. She slapped Jin hard in the face. He paused for a moment just to swiftly push her to the ground.

Before she could react, he had already thrown the rock at Hiyoshi.

KJ reopened her eyes just in time to see Jin approach her.

"Get up." He ordered.

She laughed. "Why? So you can hit me too?" She stood up anyway. She knew that she'd be able to defend herself, but she just couldn't leave Hiyoshi.

Jin got up in her face, and she stared at him just as intensely as he stared at her.

"I don't hit girls." He leaned in and kissed her before walking away.

She spit and pulled out her cell phone.

Atobe arrived with the paramedics just in time.

-----

**I was really surprised by the feedback I've been getting! Thanks guys!! Here's the list so far:**

**1. Cherushii Nakamura**

**2. Rinoa Naramatsu**

**3. Morggie85**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**


	19. Chapter 19

They got to the hospital and quickly got Hiyoshi to intensive care. KJ shuddered while walking thru the halls- it wasn't that she hated hospitals, but she had been there too soon before to feel comfortable. As soon as the doctors had complete control over the situation, KJ stepped out of the room to call his parents. They got there as soon as possible.

"Thank you so much for calling us." His mother gushed, giving KJ a big hug before dashing off to cry over her son.

"What happened?" His father asked.

KJ took a deep breath. "After the tournament, we took a walk and ended up in a park. We accidentally bumped into someone, and they started beating on him."

"Do you know who it was that did this?"

KJ was shocked to realize that she did not. She knew that he went to her school, but she had only seen him once or twice before and didn't know his name.

Hiyoshi's father gave her a stiff and awkward hug. "Thank you for helping my son." He too left to join Hiyoshi.

KJ walked out to the lobby and sat down in a chair. She would have plenty of time to visit Hiyoshi when his parents left. Atobe joined her.

He pushed her hair behind her ears and softly stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She sighed and leaned on him. "I'm fine- he didn't hit me. Hiyoshi on the other hand…" She trailed off, looking down.

Atobe was silent for a long time, looking for the right thing to say to his girlfriend.

"You really love him, don't you?"

KJ looked at him. Now she was at a loss of something to say. "Keigo…"

"No." Atobe stopped her. "Yes or no- do you love him or not?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes."

Atobe stood up. "That's all I needed to know."

KJ stood up with him. "Keigo wait-"

He stopped her once more. "No. Stay here. I should go."

(This next part was written by Kuro, a.k.a. Kawatta-Kuro-Raikou.

KJ sat back and waited, thinking about what happened.

Atobe was walking outside along the sidewalk with his head down. He was just going over the conversation he just had with his girlfriend. Then something, well, someone brought him out of his mind.

"If you keep looking down you'll run into someone." Said someone that looked a lot like him, only brunette.

"They should avoid me." Replied Atobe about to walk away from the stranger.

"Hey, Kato, he looks like Atobe." Said someone who walked next to 'Kato'. Atobe turned around at his name.

"I am Atobe." He said.

"Really? That's weird." Said the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Asked Atobe.

"This is Kato Kazuki and I'm Shirota Yuu." Replied the odd guy.

"Oh god save us all not you two." Said a female voice from behind Atobe. He turned around again and saw Kuro there.

"What do you want?" Atobe asked.

"Your heart." Said Kuro.

"What?!" Replied Atobe. Kuro walked up to him.

"Like this." Said Kuro and she reached into Atobe's chest and pulled his heart out, licked her hand, and walked away. Shirota and Kato looked at each other than saw another girl come and kneel down next to the body.

"No pulse, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUKIMURA!!" She yelled to the heavens.

"I thought that was Atobe." Said Kato. Shirota just shrugged and they walked away.

The End!

…Back to what really happened.)

KJ didn't say anything, and instead sat back down. As much as she wanted to, she didn't stop Atobe as he walked away from her.

"KJ?"

She craned her neck to see Hiyoshi's mother standing behind her seat.

"You can go in and see Wakashi now if you want."

KJ managed a small smile as she walked past his mother and into Hiyoshi's small room. His father was gone- talking to a doctor, she assumed. She sat down next to him and took his hand. Tears stung her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away.

"Wakashi…" She absentmindedly murmured. "I'm so sorry…This is all my fault…"

"I don't think it is."

KJ turned to find Yukimura Seiichi standing in the doorway with a gentle smile on his face. She mustered up the power to smile back.

"You can't be blamed for what happened to him." Yukimura walked over to where she was sitting.

KJ cautiously raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know what happened?"

Yukimura glanced down at Hiyoshi. "His father was speaking to a doctor about what had occurred. I overheard him whilst passing by."

KJ returned her attention to her comatose friend. "…Did the doctor say whether or not he'd be alright?"

"I didn't hear. I'm not sure."

They stayed in silence for a long time- it had already been clear to KJ that Atobe was **not** coming back for her that night.

"It's late." Yukimura finally pointed out.

KJ checked her watch; 10:47. "Not really. It's not like there's school tomorrow."

"Still- it's most likely been a rough day for you. You should go home and let his parents worry about him."

KJ stood up and reluctantly let go of Hiyoshi's hand. Yukimura escorted her to the hospital's exit, but didn't leave with her.

"Shouldn't you go home too? Or are you still visiting someone?" She asked him.

He offered her a small smile. "No, I'm afraid. The doctors wish to keep me here overnight. Have a safe walk home."

She thanked him, and quickly made her way back.

-----

She was not ready to face Atobe again that night. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and maybe cry herself to sleep so that she could wake up on Sunday and spend the whole day at the hospital.

Atobe, of course, had something else in mind. He permitted himself entrance to her room and sat with her on her bed.

"Kantrei, I think that we should talk." He said, taking her hands.

"About what?" She mumbled, looking down.

"About what happened today."

She was afraid that would be his answer, but somehow she knew that it would be even before he said it. She looked up at him.

"Keigo, I-"

"Stop."

She was silent.

"Kantrei, what you said today worried me."

She didn't speak; only raised an eyebrow at him.

"You love Hiyoshi."

Oh that. She looked down again. "What if I do?"

"I need to know if you love me too."

She snapped her head up in shock. "I do! Keigo, you know that I-"

He shook his head, silencing her.

"Kantrei, you have told me you love me. You know that you have my heart- that I am in love with you."

She looked down again. She knew where he was going with this.

"And I need to know whether or not you're in love with me."

She slowly looked up at him. "Keigo, I love you so much." She said carefully. "I really think that I'm too young to decide whether or not I'm **in** love with you." She stood up. "And if my word isn't good enough for you, then maybe it's **you** who doesn't love **me.**"

Atobe stood up abruptly. "It's not like that!" He nearly shouted. "You know it's not!"

"Then how is it, Keigo?" She almost shouted back.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a powerful hug. He felt tears on his skin.

"Keigo, you're hurting me." She mumbled.

"I know." He replied. "But I can't let go."

"Why not?"

It took him awhile to answer. "Because if I do I know I'll lose you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Keigo, I'll always be yours."

He released her and stepped back. "I want proof."

"What? Do you want me to write 'Property of Atobe Keigo' across my forehead?" She asked.

"Follow me."

Atobe took her hand and led her out of her room and down the hall. They stopped outside of what KJ guessed was Atobe's room. He ushered her inside, and motioned for her to sit down on his bed. She had to admit- for a boy, he kept his room unnaturally tidy. She watched him as he rummaged around in a drawer full of… stuff. He finally emerged with a small box.

She took and opened it when he gave it to her. Inside was a small ring. It was black with a swirly design carved into it. It fit her left ring finger perfectly- Atobe tested it.

"Wear it always." He instructed her. "Like your engagement ring."

She blushed. "Keigo…"

He kissed her deeply. "Don't say anything."

She disobeyed him. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again.

-----

**Here are the results so far:**

**Cherushii Nakamura**

**Rinoa Naramatsu**

**Sayu Watanabe**

**Cali**

**GuardianAngelofLight**

**d**

**Thanks so much for the participation guys!! One spot left!!**

**As another note: I'll be across the country (Baltimore, Maryland) for about 5 days. I'm leaving the 26****th**** and coming back the 30****th****. I'm competing in an international martial arts tournament, so I might not get a whole lot done between now and that Monday. Just as a heads up.**


	20. Chapter 20

As KJ awoke Sunday morning, she momentarily panicked because she did not know where she was. Rolling over and seeing a sleeping Atobe beside her helped. She sat up and looked around Atobe's room. He soon after stirred and rolled over himself- lazily putting a hand on her knee.

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled incoherently. "The hospital isn't even open yet."

"Keigo, hospitals are always open." She tried to argue. She moved to stand up, but he put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down onto his bed. "Keigo-" She tried to protest.

He lifted his head and wearily stared at her. "If you don't lie back down and go to sleep right now, so help me…" He trailed off.

If he wasn't half awake, his might've sounded threatening…but he was only half awake, so it didn't. She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand.

Atobe closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow- sandwiching her hand.

She kissed his forehead and took her hand back. Thinking that she could be sneaky and get away, KJ slowly tried to sit up again. Before she could, however, Atobe rolled over onto his stomach again- this time on top of her. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Go to sleep." He ordered.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and he gently kissed her. There was no point in arguing.

-----

When she woke up the second time, Atobe was lying on his side watching her.

"Don't stare at me while I sleep, please." She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

He chuckled softly and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Good morning to you too."

She smiled and returned the kiss. Sitting up, she looked around. "What time is it?"

"Visiting hours start at two." Atobe told her. "It's only eleven thirty."

She groaned again and lay back down. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

Atobe smirked, lightly stroking her cheek. "I can think of something."

KJ swatted his hand away. "Freak."

He chuckled again. "Get your mind out of the gutter, my dear. I was suggesting that you start working on your homework."

She gasped, sitting up straight. "I completely forgot about that!!" She exclaimed. "I spent all of Friday after school practicing for the tournament, and all of yesterday…" She didn't want to finish.

Atobe took her hand and began toying with the ring he had given her.

"Keigo, there's no way I'll be able to finish all of it tonight! I have to go visit Hiyoshi in the hospital…"

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry." He assured her. "I will take care of it."

KJ shook her head. "Keigo,"

"Stop." He silenced her again. "I said don't worry. Start now, and then go visit him for as long as you need to."

She didn't know what to say. She noticed that Atobe seemed to have that effect on people. Instead, she smiled at him before getting up and returning to her own room.

-----

Before long, it was two o' clock, and KJ was sitting beside Hiyoshi's bed in the hospital. He was hooked up to life support. The screen showed that his pulse was barely there.

"Excuse me," She asked the doctor who walked into the room. "Could you tell me what his condition is?"

The doctor picked up a clip board and flipped thru the pages. "He isn't doing well. We expect that he won't come out of that coma, and if he does, he'll be either a vegetable or very mentally and physically handicapped."

KJ took Hiyoshi's hand and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Thank you." She mumbled to the doctor.

He sighed and put down his clipboard. "In my professional opinion, I say we pull the plug now and put the poor boy out of his misery."

KJ looked at him. "We can't kill him…" She said. "We just can't! Hiyoshi can't die!!"

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Just relax. We'll give it some time before bringing it up to his parents. We'll let them make the decision."

KJ looked back at Hiyoshi. "You're not going to die."

The doctor sighed again and walked out of the room.

A few tears fell onto Hiyoshi's hand. KJ used her free arm to wipe the ones remaining off of her face.

"You're not going to die."

-----

KJ refused to leave the hospital that night until one of the doctors actually picked her up, carried her out the main entrance, and locked the doors behind her. Needless to say, she did not arrive home until late.

Entering her room, she saw all of her homework neatly sitting on her desk. All of it was in her exact handwriting.

"Kabaji did it."

KJ turned around to find Atobe standing in her doorway.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said to him.

"Then don't." He said. "Hiyoshi is more important than your homework."

She took a deep, shaky breath, and Atobe walked over to her. "What did the doctor say?"

Tears escaped from her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to imprison them. "He doesn't think that Hiyoshi will wake up…and if he does he'll be handicapped."

Atobe pulled her into a hug.

"Keigo, what will I do if Hiyoshi dies?" She asked him. "Hiyoshi was the first friend I made here…Hiyoshi was my big brother…I love him so much…"

Atobe lovingly rubbed her back. "If he dies, I'll be here. My parents are here. Kuro is here. Hell- even your **own** father is here."

KJ buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. There was nothing Atobe could do but hold her.

-----

Atobe was reluctant to leave her for the night. It had been awhile since she had a blackout, and he was afraid that since she was already so depressed about Hiyoshi that Serena would take over and try to kill her again. He found that these thoughts made it hard for him to sleep. Thinking about it, he really wished that he knew who assaulted Hiyoshi. He could try asking KJ, but if she knew the person who did it, she'd have spent the past day and a half talking about him and getting revenge.

Before slipping into sleep, he decided that he would ask her about it the next day. It was worth a shot.

-----

"Well I hope you're happy with yourself."

'Why wouldn't I be?"

"You might've pushed our target over the edge."

"If he dies."

"Hiyoshi's not gonna die, is he?"

"I hope so. The punk deserves it."

"Don't say things like that!!"

"I'll say what I want."

"Please- bickering will get us nowhere."

"I agree. You're missing the point. We have both KJ and Atobe exactly where we want them."

"I say we gather just a slight bit more data before we proceed to the final phase."

"You're right. Everything's going perfectly…"

More laughter was shared. All of them knew just how dangerous their plan was- they knew how far they were taking things.

And none of them cared.

-----

**Cherushii Nakamura**

**Rinoa Naramatsu**

**Sayu Watanabe**

**Cali**

**Myoko Mamshina**


	21. Chapter 21

Several weeks had passed, and soon it was the beginning of December. KJ spent as much time as she could in the hospital with Hiyoshi, and as she did there seemed to be less and less hope for him.

i _"He won't survive…"_ /i She heard a voice in her mind say. i _"It's painfully obvious."_ /i 

She shook her head. She'd been hearing the voices more and more lately, and was starting to get used to them.

i _"He'll make it."_ /i She shot back silently. i _"I know he will."_ /i 

But did she really? She wasn't so sure of herself anymore.

As a result, she chose to separate herself from her friends. Kuro didn't mind.

It's better this way so your emo-ness doesn't spread. I don't want to catch it." She told KJ.

Isn't she a good friend?

Constantly, Gakuto continued to annoy KJ. He was always bouncing around and popping up unexpectedly. KJ did her best to ignore him, but it b **was** /b a rather difficult thing to do.

Luckily, Oshitari was almost always there to drag his friend away and hastily apologize to KJ. She was still a bit shy and apprehensive towards Oshitari, so she always blushed and told him that it wasn't a problem.

There was one day in particular where Oshitari pulled KJ aside.

"If he becomes too much of a problem, I will put an end to his antics." He told her.

She smiled. "Thanks Yuushi- that means a lot to me." She knew how stubborn and prickly Gakuto could get.

There was a break in the conversation where neither KJ nor Oshitari had anything to say.

"Well…Bye." KJ finally spoke, turning around to walk away.

"Wait." Oshitari stopped her. "After school today," He began. "Would you like to go out for coffee?"

KJ felt herself beginning to blush.

"Not as a date." He assured her. "Just as friends."

The smile reappeared on KJ's face.

"That would be nice."

-----

After school, KJ managed to elude Atobe long enough to sneak away with Oshitari. Hospital visiting hours wouldn't start until later, so she would normally be spending quality time with Atobe or doing homework. They went to a small café downtown and sat down.

Oshitari smiled warmly at her. "It's been some time since we last talked."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

i _"Now now, be nice…"_ /i 

"Yuushi, the last time we spoke was at the graduation ball." She reminded him.

"Precisely." He nodded. "We did not end our conversation on the best of terms.

She looked down at her hands, which were neatly folded in her lap.

Oshitari leaned across their table and tilted her chin upwards. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

KJ's face turned an alarming shade of red as she slowly leaned back and away from Oshitari's touch.

"Yuushi, I love him." She blurted out abruptly, as if that would answer all of his questions.

Oshitari sat back as well. "I know." He replied quietly. "Everyone knows."

KJ looked down again. "Everyone?" She asked softly.

"Everyone."

KJ bit her lip. "Yuushi, I have to go. Hiyoshi's still in the hospital…" She grabbed her things and hastily left the café.

Oshitari found it interesting how she still called him 'Yuushi'.

-----

KJ arrived at the hospital just as visiting hours were starting. The doctors all greeted her in a friendly manner- just like every other day.

Only…on this day…KJ ran into someone she hadn't seen in awhile.

Yukimura Seiichi smiled at her from an open doorway. KJ stopped rushing and talked to him.

"Have you heard anything about Hiyoshi?" She immediately asked him.

Yukimura shook his head and chuckled softly. "I'm afraid not…but your eager attitude is quite enjoyable."

KJ frowned. "Well then…how are you doing?"

During her frequent visits to the hospital, KJ found herself running into Yukimura many times. She learned all about his nerve disorder and why he had to spend so much time there.

"I'm doing better." He assured her. "Right now, you should be the most concerned about your friend."

KJ looked down. "You're right…Bye Yukimura!!" She took off running down the hall without looking back.

Yukimura laughed inwardly. He enjoyed toying with her.

-----

Hiyoshi was showing no signs of recovery; the doctors made this quite clear to KJ and his parents. KJ, in turn, made this quite clear to Atobe.

"I'm worried about you." Atobe told her.

"You're worried about b **me** /b ?" She asked him. "Why?"

"Aside from the obvious?" He shot back. "You're running yourself ragged balancing academics with martial arts with fretting over Hiyoshi."

She didn't look at him. He had too good of a point.

"You've been skipping your sessions with your therapist to visit him; this can't be good for your own condition."

"Keigo- I'm fine. Sure, I've been hearing voices, but nothing has happened in a long time."

"Then don't you think it's about time something did?"

KJ felt as though Atobe had just smacked her. "What do you mean?"

"Something's bound to happen soon since there's been…how should I put this? A lack of action?"

KJ frowned. "I hate to say it, Keigo b **dearest** /b , but you aren't exactly making life easier for me."

Atobe was silent for a moment before replying. "Well then maybe we should break up…"

KJ was shocked. What had happened to all of his 'I love you' bull?

"I love you more than anything." He said, answering her unasked question. "But perhaps to make this work, we should take a break…"

As much as it pained her to do so, KJ nodded. "So that by the time we get married, we aren't at each other's throats."

A smile briefly flickered across Atobe's face. He took her hands and kissed her softly.

"Keep the ring." He whispered. "To remind yourself that I'll always be here for you."

KJ blinked rapidly and forbid herself from crying. As he walked away and left her alone, she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Everything was falling apart.

-----

b **Sorry for the lack of action; I've been busy. I have up to chapter 25 written, though, so expect more later! As for the "contest", here are the results:**

**Cherushii Nakamura**

**Rinoa Naramatsu**

**Sayu Watanabe**

**Cali**

**Myoko Mamshina**

**RuneFang**

**So that's it!! Those are the winners. The 7 people will be revealed in a future chapter, so hang tight. Thanks guys!!** /b 


	22. Chapter 22

b **A/N: Anything underlined was written by Kuro (a.k.a. Kawatta-Kuro-Raikou).** /b 

-----

December was a long and painful month for both KJ and Atobe; there were too many reminders that Christmas was drawing near- a time for family and togetherness.

Soon enough, the twenty-fifth had arrived. KJ had gotten permission from Ryuho and Tomiko to visit Hiyoshi in the hospital. Not surprisingly, his parents and older brother were there as well. His mother was crying.

"What's going on?" KJ asked.

Mr. Hiyoshi put his hands on KJ's shoulders. He sighed. "Wakashi is getting worse. We've decided to let him live for another two weeks before we. . . " He turned away, unable to finish his sentence.

KJ got the message and looked over at Hiyoshi. He had a breathing tube in addition to his feed tube, and his pulse was barely showing on the screen.

A doctor walked in and pulled his parents away to talk to them, leaving KJ alone with Hiyoshi and his older brother.

"You really care about my brother, don't you?" He asked her.

"She turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah. . . Yeah I do. . ."

He extended his hand. "I'm Watake."

She shook his hand. "I'm KJ."

He smiled as well. "It's nice to know that there are some people who care about Wakashi."

i _ " b __**Some**__ /b certainly would be the key word."_ /i A voice in KJ's head piped up.

She ignored it. "A few other people have stopped by: Ohtori Chotaroh, Shishido Ryo, and Atobe Keigo. . ."

Watake sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Wakashi doesn't deserve to go like this. . .He really was a good kid."

KJ stood over Hiyoshi, and gently laid a hand on his forehead. He was cold and clammy, but not cold enough to be left for dead.

"Even if he b **does** /b survive, he doesn't deserve the way he'll have to live." Watake continued. He joined KJ at his brother's side and sighed once more.

Neither of them saw Akutsu Jin creep into the hospital room.

KJ gently rubbed Hiyoshi's cheek and willed him to open his eyes.

"Please just wake up…" She mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear herself.

Amazingly enough, closed eyes fluttered open.

KJ reflexively gasped and hit Watake on the arm. "Wakashi!"

"Wakashi??" Watake simultaneously gasped.

Hiyoshi looked up at the two and smiled. His smile quickly disappeared, however, and he grabbed at his throat.

Both KJ and Watake turned around. Watake spotted that his life support machine had been unplugged. KJ spotted Jin trying to make a hasty escape.

"No!" She yelled. Running out of the room after him, she yelled a rushed "I'll be back!" to Watake.

The older of the two Hiyoshi brothers scrambled to plug the life support machine back in, but it was too late. Hiyoshi Wakashi was dead.

Meanwhile, KJ was speeding down the halls, getting yelled at by various nurses and doctors along the way. She had Jin in her sights, but b **was** /b having some trouble catching up to him. After running thru the hospital front doors, Jin took a left and disappeared around a corner. KJ kept going and caught him around the other side.

"Why did you do that??" She yelled, nearly in hysterics. "Why did you kill him??"

Jin didn't answer; only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Answer me!!" She yelled.

Jin approached her, getting in her face. "I'm only playing the game.

"What game?" She asked him, bewildered.

He smirked. "This one." He pulled back his right arm and punched her.

Partially able to see it coming, KJ was able to move enough so that he didn't hit her dead on in the face. Instead, it hit her left shoulder.

"I thought you said that you don't hit girls." She spat at him.

He grinned. "I lied."

She grimaced as he began to advance on her again. Thinking quickly, she brought him down with one swift kick to the groin.

i _"Well that was useful."_ /i She thought spitefully as she ran back to the hospital.

The four voices in her head laughed at her.

When she got back to Hiyoshi's room, his parents were standing there with the doctor, two police officers, and Watake. . . who was in handcuffs.

"What happened??" She asked.

"Wakashi is dead!!" His mother sobbed.

"And we believe that this young man is the one who is responsible for it." One of the officers said, gesturing to Watake.

KJ shook her head. "No, see, it was somebody else! I don't know his name, but he was really tall and had crazy gray hair."

"Ma'am, we caught this boy at the scene of the crime, and until we know for sure who it was, this boy is the one responsible." The second officer said. He led Watake away while the first officer talked to the doctor.

KJ was almost in a state of shock. She b **knew** /b that Watake didn't kill Hiyoshi; Jin did. The only problem was that she didn't know how to convince the police that Watake didn't do it.

Then it hit her- Jin had left his fingerprints on the plug when he pulled it out of the wall.

"Excuse me." She said to cop number one. "Do you plan on doing any finger printing tests?" She asked.

He nodded. "Among a few others."

She nodded in return. "Thank you."

Saying goodbye to Hiyoshi's parents, KJ gloomily made her way back home.

Momentarily forgetting that it was Christmas, she sulked to her room and stayed there until Tomiko softly knocked on her door.

"KJ? Do you want to come out?" She asked.

KJ shook her head, even though Tomiko couldn't see her. "No- I'd rather stay in here if it's alright with you."

She heard Tomiko sigh. "Alright- if that's what you want."

"Thank you."

It wasn't long at all before there was another knock on her door. It only took KJ one guess to figure out that it was Atobe. He permitted himself entrance- just like always.

"He died, didn't he?"

Damn was Atobe good.

"He was murdered." She replied softly.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He had just woken up." KJ recalled the situation. "And someone pulled the plug on his life support."

Atobe was shocked. "Who??"

KJ shook her head. "I don't know his name; he goes to our school and has gray hair."

"Akutsu Jin." Atobe said.

"Are you sure?" KJ asked.

Atobe scoffed. "He's the only one with gray hair that b **I** /b know."

KJ looked down. "The police think Hiyoshi's brother did it."

"If he didn't do it they'll figure it out." He tried to assure her.

She sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I usually am."

She rolled her eyes.

Atobe smiled softly. "Please come downstairs and celebrate with us now."

KJ smiled up at him. It was hard to resist. "Okay."

He kissed her forehead, put his arm around her shoulders, and led her downstairs.

-----

u Kuro was waiting for them downstairs. She had only stopped by to give KJ her present. She handed it to her and left.

"Some friend you have there" Said Atobe.

"That's Kuro. Watch, she probably got me a shrunken head." Said KJ. /u She opened it and inside was . . . a monkey paw. ". . . Close enough to a shrunken head."

-----

That night, KJ got a phone call from Hiyoshi's mother.

"The police found Watake guilty." She said. "His fingerprints were on the plug."

"No." KJ said boldly. "He didn't do it."

"I know. Watake would never do that. But then why were his fingerprints on the plug?"

KJ racked her brain for the answer. "Because. . . Because he was the one who plugged it back in! I know who really did it- his name's Akutsu Jin."

Hiyoshi's mother sighed. "But they already arrested my poor son! What do we do?"

KJ mimicked her sigh. "I. . . I don't know."

Before she could think of something, however, the doorbell rang.

"Ma'am, is it alright if I call you back?" KJ asked.

"Of course. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you, you too. Bye!"

KJ quickly rushed to the front door and opened it. Standing there was Oshitari.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

KJ nodded and stepped outside with him, shutting the door behind her.

"I've been keeping secrets from you." He started off by saying. "And it isn't fair to you- especially not since Hiyoshi is dead."

"How would you know that?" KJ asked him defensively. Had word really traveled that quickly? ( u Yep. /u )

Oshitari shook his head. "It will be clear when I'm done explaining."

KJ waited quietly and patiently.

"Do you remember Hamasaki Ayaka? The one who escorted Atobe to our graduation ball."

KJ nodded.

"Ever since word got out about you and Atobe dating each other, she has wanted revenge. She formed a group of seven consisting of herself, Inui Sadaharu, Fuji Syuusuke, Mukahi Gakuto, Yukimura Seiichi, Akutsu Jin, and myself. She had told us that we would only be testing the bond between you and Atobe, but as you can see, things have taken a turn for the worse. I wanted to make you aware of this, and apologize."

KJ sighed. "So how far are they willing to take this?" She asked. "Yuushi, Wakashi is b **dead** /b . His brother is in prison, and it's Jin's fault."

"I know!" Oshitari exclaimed. ". . . I know."

KJ stopped walking to turn and look at him. "So what do you propose we do?" ( u Sleep. /u )

Oshitari shook his head. "I'm not sure. I know that they won't listen to me if I tell them that we should stop."

"Then don't." KJ shrugged. "I have an idea…if you're willing to help me."

Oshitari took her hands in his. "Please allow me to help you. It's the very least that I can do."

"Okay, then you have to do whatever I tell you to do. No arguing, no questioning my ideas. From here on out, you're my bitch." ( u Oh yeah. /u ) KJ told him.

Oshitari took a deep breath. What was the worst that she would make him do? "Of course."

KJ smiled. "Then first of all, I want you to act like we never had this conversation- I'll pretend like I don't know anything. Next, I want you to let me in on everything that they're plotting. Don't try to stop them, just make sure to tell me. Also, I want you to try and get Inui's data. I don't care how you do it as long as it's nothing suspicious."

Oshitari sighed. It wasn't bad. . . Not bad at all. "Anything else?"

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Just one more thing- from now on, you're my boyfriend."

If Oshitari had been drinking something, he would've spit it out. . . But he hadn't, so he didn't. ( u Wow,. /u ) "What about Atobe?" He asked.

KJ looked down. "We decided to see other people. . . And I've always liked you."

Oshitari smiled softly. Pushy much? He didn't mind. She knew that he liked her, so she might as well have used the information to his advantage. "Okay." He agreed.

KJ smiled at him. "That's all."

Oshitari gently kissed her cheek. "Then, my fair lady, I bid you a good night."

KJ's face turned bright red as she softly whispered a farewell to him.


	23. Chapter 23

b **A/N: Alright, so this chapter is going to be just like a chibi episode in the original anime . . . So just picture everyone chibi-fied. WARNING: Mild shonen-ai hints. Golden/Silver pair. I couldn't resist.** /b 

----

u Chibi Episode One: Karaoke Theme Songs  /u 

Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma, Taka, Momo, Inui, Kaidoh, Eiji, Oishi, Atobe, Jiroh, Kabaji, Ohtori, Shishido, Gakuto, Oshitari, KJ, and Kuro somehow all ended up at a karaoke bar. None of them dared to question why. Since they were there anyway, all of them (yes, even Tezuka) decided to sing some karaoke. By use of a random number generator (A/N: And by that, I mean Kuro closing her eyes and picking the order, and the both of us choosing theme songs for them) they decided who would sing what in which order. Up first was Taka singing Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash.

i _Love is a burning thing  
and it makes a fiery ring  
Found my wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire_

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down down down  
and the flames went higher  
and it burns burns burns  
the ring of fire  
the ring of fire

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down down down  
and the flames went higher  
and it burns burns burns  
the ring of fire  
the ring of fire

the taste of love is sweet  
when hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh but the fire was wild

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down down down  
and the flames went higher  
and it burns burns burns  
the ring of fire  
the ring of fire

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down down down  
and the flames went higher  
and it burns burns burns  
the ring of fire   
the ring of fire

and it burns burns burns  
the ring of fire (x3) /i 

Up second was Tezuka singing Mad World (Donnie Darko version) by Gary Jules.

i _All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces   
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow   
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very   
Mad World

Children waiting for the day they feel good   
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me   
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me /i 

Third was Jiroh singing I Fell Asleep on My Arm by The Aquabats.

i _I put my head down on my desk  
To help me get through all this mess  
I fell asleep and before I was done  
I woke up in shock my whole arm was numb  
I woke up in shock my whole arm was numb  
I woke up in shock my whole arm was numb_

I woke up in shock –

I fell asleep on my arm!  
And now it's totally numb!  
I fell asleep on my arm!  
My shoulder's just a big limp stump!  
I fell asleep on my arm!  
My arm's like a big limp stump!

The bell rang, class dismissed  
I'm sitting here a little bit dissed  
I stepped to the door,  
But I can't leave  
I can't feel the doorknob, my arm's asleep  
I can't feel the doorknob, my arm's asleep  
Who's gonna carry my books?  
I'm so embarrassed  
What if I have to pee?  
I can't bear it!  
What if I have to pee?  
I can't bear it!

I fell asleep on my arm!  
And now it's totally numb!  
I fell asleep on my arm!  
My arm's like a big limp stump!  
I fell asleep on my arm!  
And now it's totally numb!  
I fell asleep on my arm!  
My arm's like a big limp stump!

Corporate America makes pencils  
For the man with the left hand  
They make pencils for the man with the right hand  
But what about the man with the numb hand?  
Four hundred grand to see The Rage  
From back here I can't see the stage  
It's time to start my own parade  
So lift up your arm and wave

I fell asleep on my arm!  
And now it's totally numb!  
I fell asleep on my arm!  
My shoulder's just a big limp stump!  
I fell asleep on my arm!  
My arm's like a big limp stump!

I feel no pain  
In my arm  
I feel no pain  
In my arm  
When's it gonna change?  
It feels so strange  
It's just one of those days  
In my arm  
I'm gonna slam it in the door  
I'm gonna wiggle it around  
'Cause I feel no pain  
In my arm  
It feels so strange  
It's just one of those days…

Boom da bop da boom ba diggy diggy… /i 

Everybody laughed. That song fit him perfectly.

Up next was Kaidoh singing Snakes on a Plane (Bring It) by Cobra Starship.

"Haha!! Stupid Viper!!" Momo laughed loudly.

Kaidoh glared at him and sang his song. (A/N: This was one of the most fun ones.)

i _Times are strange  
We got a free upgrade for  
snakes on a plane.  
Fuck em, I don't care.  
Pop the cheap champagne,  
we're going down in flames, hey._

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes.  
Goodbye.

It's time to fly,  
tonight the sky's alive  
with the turpentine  
lounging in their suits and ties.  
Watch the whore's parade  
for the price of fame, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
Goodbye.

Ladies and gentlemen  
These snakes are slithering'  
with dollar signs in they eyes  
with tongues so reptilian  
This industry's venomous  
with cold-blooded sentiment  
No need for nervousness  
It's just a little turbulence.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
Goodbye.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

We seem to be losing altitude  
at an alarming pace  
Midtown downtown  
Snakes on a blog  
I suggest you grab your ankles  
and kiss your ass goodbye. /i 

Next was Oshitari singing Precious by Depeche Mode.

i _Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to you?_

We always try to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put You through

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you

If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your heart for two

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give /i 

Nobody commented on his performance because they were all too eager to listen to the next victim- Kabaji was singing Where's Your Head At? By Basement Jax. (A/N: We were originally going to have him sing Spelar DoTA by Basshunter, but I can't find the lyrics to it.)

i _Where's your head at, at, at, at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?_

Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

Don't let the walls  
Cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone  
Without you  
Don't let the walls  
Cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone  
Without you  
Don't let the walls  
Cave in on you  
You get what you give  
That much is true  
Don't let the walls  
Cave in on you  
You turned the world away  
From you

Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

You have found yourself  
Trapped in this  
Incomprehensible maze  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

Don't make it easy on yourself  
Where's your head at?  
Got to get  
Got to get  
Got to get  
Got to get

Where's your head at?

Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?

Don't let the walls  
Cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone  
Without you  
Don't let the walls  
Cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone  
Without you  
Where's your head at?  
Where's your head at?  
We can't evolve alone  
Without you  
We can't evolve alone  
Without you /i 

Even though it made no sense whatsoever, the still had fun laughing their assess off at him.

Lucky number seven was Momo singing Eat It by Weird Al.

i _How come you're always such a fussy young man  
Don't want no Cap'n Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well don't you know that other kids are starving' in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it_

Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear about what kinds of foods you hate  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off you're plate  
So eat it

Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it... eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it

Have some more chicken  
Have some more pie  
It doesn't matter  
If it's boiled or fried

Just eat it, just eat it  
Just eat it, just eat it... Woo!

Your table manners are a crying shame  
You're playing with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death  
You'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it. Just eat it.

You better listen, better do as you're told  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
You better chow down, or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it.

I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it... eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it

Have some more yogurt  
Have some more Spam  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!  
Don't you make me repeat it!

Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch

Just eat it! Eat it!  
Eat it! Eat it!  
Eat it! Eat it!  
If it's too cold, reheat it

Have a big dinner. Have a light snack  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back

Just eat it! Eat it!  
Get yourself an egg and beat it!

Have some more chicken. Have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried

Just eat it! Eat it!  
Don't you make me repeat it! /i 

"That song made me hungry." He said to Echizen, who was next. Ryoma's song was Wonderboy by Tenacious D.

i _High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds,  
There sits Wonderboy, sitting oh so proudly.  
Not much to say when you're high above the mucky-muck.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?  
Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?_

[spoken  
Now it's time for me to tell you about Young Nastyman, archrival and nemesis of Wonderboy, with powers comparable to Wonderboy. What powers you ask? I dunno how 'bout the power of flight? That do anything for ya? That's levitation, Holmes. How 'bout the power to kill a yak from 200 yards away... with mind bullets! That's telekinesis, Kyle. How 'bout the power to move you?

[sung  
History of Wonderboy and Young Nastyman,   
Riggah-goo-goo, riggah-goo-goo.  
A secret to be told, a gold chest to be bold,  
And blasting forth with three-part harmony, yeow!  
Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?  
Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?

[spoken  
Well, Wonderboy and Young Nastyman joined forces; they formed a band the likes of which have never been seen, and they called themselves Tenacious D. That's right,  
[sung  
Me! And KG!  
KG [spoken: That's me.  
[sung  
We're now Tenacious D!  
Come fly with me, fly!

Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?  
Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man,  
Oh!   
[spoken  
Take my hand!  
Young Nastyman, and we'll fly!  
Bring out your broadsword.  
There's the hydra.  
Slice his throat!  
And grab his scroat.  
You take the high road,  
I'll take the low.  
There, at the crevasse,  
Fill it with your mighty truce. /i 

Everybody laughed at this as well. b **This** /b was Ryoma's song. Next was Fuji, who didn't finish singing his song.

"I feel pretty . . . Oh so pretty . . . So pretty, and witty, and- hey! I am b **not** /b singing that." He glared fiercely at those who were laughing and exited the stage.

KJ was next, and she sang Headlock by Imogen Heap.

i _Distant flickering, its greener scenery,  
This weathers bringing it all back again.  
Great adventures, faces and condensation,  
I'm going outside and take it all in._

You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,  
You know your better than this.

We're a different pair, just something out of step,  
Throw a stranger an unexpected smile.  
With big intention, still posted at your station  
Always on about the day it should have flown.

You say too late to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,  
You know your better than this.

Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,  
You know your better than this.

I'm walking, you've been hiding,  
And you look half dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye

I've been walking, you've been hiding,  
And you look half dead half the time.  
Monitoring you, like machines do,  
You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye

You know you're better than this

Come back and start, got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,  
You know your better than this.

Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it.  
You say too late to start, with your heart in a headlock,  
You know your better than this. /i 

After her was Atobe, who sang Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte.

i _Always see it on TV, i read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the Rollin Stone  
Talking about how hard life can be  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
They could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall (they would fall)  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining'  
Always complaining'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
Did you know when you are famous  
You could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25-to-Life  
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran  
Did you know if you were caught and you were smoking' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take ya back  
You could always run for mayor of D.C.  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
They could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall (they would fall  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining'  
Always complaining'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them   
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining'  
Always complaining'  
If money is such a problem  
we got so many problems  
think i could solve them  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
we'll take the clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complain_

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous /i 

Everybody laughed at that as well. Atobe merely flipped his hair and ignored them.

Next, Gakuto sang Basket case by Green Day.

i _Do you have the time to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid ?  
I'm just stoned

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
And quit my whining cause it's bringing her down

Grasping to control  
So you better hold on /i 

For the next song, We Go Together from Grease, everybody decided that Shishido and Ohtori should do a duet . . . which they did.

i _We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah_

We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
Our names are signed like boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby shoo wap shoo wap  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-one

When we go out a night (oh oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh

Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bop sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom

We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!

We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together /i 

When they finished, everybody "awed". Ohtori blushed, and Shishido frowned grumpily. (A/N: I love this pairing. )

Up next was Inui.

"Domo arigato, Mister Roboto." He sang.

Unable to take another word of it, Atobe ordered Kabaji to kick him off of the stage…which he did (literally).

The next song was One In A Million by Bosson, and everybody voted to have Oishi and Eiji sing it together.

i _You're one in a million  
Ohh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Ohhoh_

One (echo)

Sometimes love can hate you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
Only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
Once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone  
I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one, the one for me

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
Once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
Once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

One in a million (echo)  
You made me discover (echo)  
One in a million (echo)  
You made me discover (echo)

I was cool and everything was possible  
You tried to catch me but it was impossible  
Nobody could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and went insane  
And when you didn't want me, I wanted you  
Because the finer thing bout it was I like to go  
I like it when its difficult I like it when it's hard  
You know it's worth it if ya find your heart  
Find your heart  
Wow  
Wow  
Wow  
Wow  
Wow  
Wow

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
Once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
Once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

You're one in a million  
Ohh ooh  
You're one in a million /i 

When they finished, everybody "awed" again. Oishi blushed and Eiji grinned.

Last was Kuro, who really didn't want to sing any song. She stood up on the stage and took a hold of the microphone stand.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled, pushing the microphone stand down and stomping off of the stage.

Momo and Taka picked her up by the arms and made her stand back on the stage. Inui handed her the microphone stand, and the two held her there. They made her sing Haunt You Every Day by Weezer.

i _I don't feel the joy  
I don't feel the pain  
you were just a toy  
I am just insane_

walking on my own  
leaving you behind  
you are crying out  
that you need to speak your mind

so alone in love  
so alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you every day  
haunt you every day

I am gonna kill  
when I need a thrill  
eating at the heart  
'till I've had my fill

when will stupid learn  
fire's gonna burn  
think of consequence  
then you'll move when it's your turn

so alone in love  
so alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you every day  
haunt you every day

[guitar solo

walking on my own  
leaving you behind  
you are crying out  
that you need to speak your mind

so alone in love  
so alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you every day  
haunt you every day  
haunt you every day  
haunt you every day

[guitar solo /i 

As soon as she was finished, she pushed both Momo and Taka down, and stomped off of the stage again.

Now that everybody has sung a song, none of them saw any other reason to stay, so all of them left.

All of them…except for Atobe. He slowly walked back up onto the stage and sang Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows.

i _So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love /i 

When he finished, he exited the stage as well as the karaoke bar.

KJ smiled to herself from her spot behind the door, out of sight.

-----

b **A/N: Don't ask me what I was smoking when I decided to do this. If any of the lyrics are wrong, I apologize, and remember: this was all for fun. Any other chibi episode ideas are welcome! I plan to do more.** /b 


	24. Chapter 24

The funeral for Hiyoshi was the following day. Amongst those who attended were KJ, Atobe, Kabaji, Shishido, Ohtori, Gakuto, Jiroh, and Oshitari. KJ arrived with Atobe, and slipped off to be at Oshitari's side. As Hyotei's former tensai took her hand, the both of them gave each other confident looks.

KJ cried throughout the eulogy, with Oshitari beside her whispering words of comfort. ( u Why would you do that?  /u )

At the end of the funeral, they all went to the Hiyoshi household to pay their respects.

KJ arrived with Oshitari, and the both of them noticed the steely look that Atobe was giving them. KJ gave Hiyoshi's mother a large hug, and couldn't control the few tears that had fallen down her face. ( u Or could she? You never know. /u )

"I promise that I'll help get Watake out of prison." KJ whispered.

'Thank you." She whispered in reply.

As soon as KJ and Oshitari left, the two returned to Oshitari's house. Nobody was home.

"So I have a few things planned out." KJ told him.

"Planned out for what?" Oshitari asked her.

"Revenge." She answered nonchalantly.

Oshitari shook his head. "Revenge isn't good. It always leads to more trouble."

KJ sighed. "Yuushi, how will they ever learn if I don't fight back? I'm not going to kill anybody, just mess with them a little."

Oshitari sat down on his bed and looked at her. "What are you planning on doing?"

KJ brightened up and sat down cross-legged on the floor. "So I've already asked you to get Inui's data book, I'm going to mess with Fuji in therapy, I'll be able to give Gakuto some of his own attitude back when he annoys me at school, and hopefully we can figure out a way to prove Watake innocent and Jin guilty." She told him.

"What about Yukimura and Ayaka?" Oshitari asked.

"What has Yukimura b **done** /b ?" KJ shot back. "Whenever I see him, he's in the hospital because of his nerve disorder."

Oshitari shook his head. "He's been spying on you to collect data for Inui to analyze."

KJ frowned. "He's been spying on me? How am I supposed to get him back?"

"Mess with his data." Oshitari suggested.

"How?" KJ asked him with a confused look on her face.

Oshitari smirked. "Flirt with him."

KJ turned bright red. "What?? Flirt with him?"

"Of course." Oshitari's eyes gleamed behind his glasses. "It's common knowledge that Yukimura has at the least, a small crush on you. I find him frequently stealing glances at you, and it irks me to no end."

KJ smiled at him. "One sight problem, Yuushi."

"What is that, my dear?" He asked, leaning on his knee. ( u Leaning on his hand, which was on his knee, in other words, invading her personal space. /u )

"I don't know how to flirt." She said, looking at him innocently.

Oshitari laughed. "You are priceless."

KJ laughed with him.

i _ "Whatever b __**that**__ /b means."_ /i 

-----

When KJ got home that night, she entered her room to find Atobe asleep on her bed. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Keigo." She said quietly, gently shaking his arm. "Keigo, wake up."

He grunted in his sleep and rolled over.

KJ groaned and flopped down on her bed in the space where Atobe had been before he rolled over. Turning to face him, she sighed again.

"Keigo, wake up." She said in a normal tone of voice.

He grunted again, but didn't roll over.

KJ poked his arm. He showed no signs of being alive. Grinning, KJ moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm . . . Of course we can use my room, Yuushi. Atobe won't mind, since he's obviously not going to wake up and move." She hummed into his ear.

Immediately, Atobe sat bolt upright and snarled, "WHAT??"

KJ laughed loudly and sat up as well. Atobe glared at her.

"That was childish and uncalled for." He scoffed.

She smiled at him. "How else am I supposed to get you off of my bed?" She asked.

He frowned. "Surely you could've come up with something better than that."

She put a finger to her chin and rolled her eyes upward. "Hmm . . . Probably." She shrugged. "But this was more fun."

"In which case . . ." He trailed off, laying back down.

KJ groaned. "Come on, Keigo. I want to go to bed."

Atobe smirked. "Oh you do? Why is that? What were you out doing all night long?"

It was KJ's turn to glare at Atobe. "None of your business."

Atobe's expression darkened. "Would you like for me to make it my business?"

KJ's expression donned a similar tone. "Is that a threat?"

"What if it is?"

KJ got off of her bed. "If you're threatening me, then I'll leave."

"You can't leave." Atobe told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

KJ rolled her eyes. "Not leave in that way, genius. I meant leave my room for the night so that you can go back to bed."

Atobe frowned and mumbled something.

"Come again?" KJ asked him in a mocking tone.

"I said, I don't want you to leave." He repeated loudly.

KJ sighed and crossed her arms. "You just can't make up her mind, can you?"

Atobe sat up. "I don't like you dating Oshitari." He said suddenly.

"Well b **that's** /b obvious." KJ remarked. "But I like him, and there isn't really anything you can do about it, now is there?"

"No." He said with a sigh. "But if it's what makes you happy. . ."

KJ smiled softly.

"Just know that I'll always love you more than he does."

She crawled back onto her bed and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Atobe returned her smile. He pulled her into a hug and held her for a long time. Once he realized that she had fallen asleep, Atobe gently laid her down, turned off her light, and closed her door before going back to his own room.

-----

KJ needed to learn how to flirt, she decided the next morning, and she needed to learn before school started again in one week. She thought about all of the people who could help her. First: Oshitari Yuushi; her boyfriend.

Sadly, he was of no help.

"I have no need for it." He explained to her when she asked him why.

KJ had to admit that he was telling the truth. Girls flocked to him when he ignored him, when he talked to him, when he b **sneezed** /b . Oshitari Yuushi certainly was a lady killer whether he did anything or not.

Up next: Tezuka Kunimitsu; Seishun Gakuen's former tennis captain.

When presented with the question, he cautiously raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want me to teach you how to flirt?" He asked for conformation. "Of anybody, I think you should ask Atobe about that."

KJ sighed. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't bring herself to asking Atobe Keigo to teach her how to b **flirt,** /b of all things. Of course, she had already known that he'd be perfect for the job, and would probably be more than willing to help her. . . But she really didn't want to ask him. In the end, she did anyway.

Atobe smirked at her. "Let me clarify this. You want me to teach you how to flirt? Did you break up with Oshitari already?"

KJ frowned at him. (A/N: Which Kuro and I recently discovered is quite hard to do.) "No, we did not break up. If you b **must ** /b know, it's payback for something that Yukimura did to me."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Yukimura Seiichi? Interesting."

"Yes, very. Now will you help me or not? I only have a week if I want this to work." She told him.

Atobe pretended to think about it for a minute. Finally, he chuckled and smirked at her.

"Of course."

KJ sighed with relief. "Oh thank God. Keigo, I owe you."

Atobe laughed. "Of course you do. Now, we only have a week. Let's get started, shall we?"

It was an interesting week, indeed.

-----

b **A/N: So as of right now, isn't sending me any e-mail notifications about…anything…So if I don't reply to your review (which I normally would) it's because I never got notified that you even sent one. Stupid /b **


	25. Chapter 25

Returning to school knowing all about Ayaka's mini-organization was strange for KJ. She did, however, feel a bit better now that she knew what was going on, and now that she had a plan of her own. She couldn't wait to see Yukimura.

The two shared three classes- chemistry, advanced Japanese, and math. ( u Unfortunately, she didn't have any classes with Kuro, they never do. They would always have the same class and teacher, just different periods. Anyway, back to the main story. /u ) As soon as she walked into chemistry, she took a seat next to him, since there was no seating chart.

"Morning, Seiichi." She hummed, smiling at him.

Yukimura turned to her. "Good morning, KJ." He replied, noting that she had addressed him using his given name.

"Has your condition improved since I last saw you?" She asked, staring obviously at his lips as he spoke.

Yukimura wasn't stupid. He picked up on her odd behavior right away . . . Not that he let it faze him.

"Considerably." He answered carefully. She had to be up to something. "Are you doing any better? You seemed to be in a quite distressed state yourself."

This struck a chord in KJ's heart. She knew that Yukimura was toying with her. She wouldn't give in without a fight.

"Yes, I'm doing much better." She answered, plastering an obviously fake smile on her face.

Yukimura smiled back at her and she had to turn away.

i _So much for Keigo's lessons." _ /i She mentally scoffed.

i _"Then just wing it."_ /i Amy said to her.

i _"Or better yet,"_ /i Carmen laughed. i _"I'll do it b __**for**__ /b you. I'm great at chemistry, so you won't have to worry about that, either."_ /i 

KJ mentally sighed. Sure, the voices were a bit of a nuisance, but she rather enjoyed having a say in things from time to time.

Praying that nothing would go wrong, KJ allowed Carmen to take over.

Class started, and Carmen acted normally- she took notes and followed the teacher's instructions. When the teacher told them to pair up for their next lab, she automatically turned to Yukimura.

"What do you say?" She asked him, smiling.

Yukimura returned the facial expression. "Of course."

While setting up their desk for the lab, Carmen made sure to "accidentally" bump into Yukimura as much as possible. She stared at him when he wasn't paying attention, and looked away when he was.

The teacher handed Yukimura the instructions, and Carmen leaned on him- making as much physical contact as possible- to see the sheet of paper. Her mouth was terribly close to his face, so she made sure to whisper the directions to herself- blowing light puffs of air onto his cheek.

During the actual mixing of the chemicals, she (once again "accidentally") kicked Yukimura's foot. He kicked back, and she smirked and laughed inwardly. They continued kicking each other throughout the remainder of the class period.

After that period, the students were given a ten minute break. (A/N: At my school, they call this "brunch".) Oshitari knew to meet KJ (Carmen) outside of her classroom.

Carmen made sure to exit before Yukimura . . . b **way ** /b before Yukimura.

"How is your plan going?" Oshitari asked quietly once she walked thru the door.

"Don't speak." She hastily ordered him. She violently pressed her mouth against his in a heated kiss.

As Yukimura walked out of the classroom, Carmen made sure to lock her gaze with his as she continued making out with Oshitari. She winked slowly at him before he vanished down the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, Carmen let KJ have control over her body again, and she broke the kiss.

Oshitari looked at her. "I take it your plan was a success?" He asked in an amused tone.

KJ rolled her eyes. "You could say that."

Oshitari chuckled. "I'll make sure to pay special attention to Yukimura when we meet after school." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

KJ laughed. "'Special' certainly is the word I'd use."

-----

"I can't believe that Hiyoshi's dead!"

"The punk deserved it."

"Nobody deserves to die like he did."

"I agree. You took things maybe just a tad too far."

"It certainly did have an effect on our target, though."

"Shall I proceed to the next part of the plan?"

( u "Sure, why not?" Said Kuro, popping up out of no where. (Many lessons from the Seigaku regulars.) /u )

"Wait a few days. We wouldn't want to shell shock the poor girl, how would we?"

More laughs were shared. It was clear now that these people were serious…But they didn't know that there was a double agent as part of their team.

It would ultimately be their downfall.

-----

"What's this?"

Doctor Fukagawa, Ryuho and Tomiko had decided to give KJ a small break from therapy after the Hiyoshi incident, so she was at home when Oshitari went to see her after his "meeting".

"Listen to it." He answered her question simply.

KJ looked at the tape that Oshitari had handed to her. "Come up to my room- we can both listen to it."

Oshitari nodded and followed her up the staircase and into her room. She popped the tape into a cassette player, made sure it was rewound all the way, and hit the play button.

"I can't believe that Hiyoshi's dead!"

KJ recognized that as Mukahi Gakuto's voice.

"The punk deserved it."

Now b **that** /b was the guy who killed Hiyoshi. What was his name? Jin?

"Nobody deserves to die the way he did."

That was Oshitari. KJ gave him a small smile.

"I agree. You took things maybe just a tad too far."

Yukimura sounded uneasy- not quite angry, but not exactly calm either.

"It certainly did have an effect on our target, though."

KJ frowned as she identified Inui's voice.

"Shall I proceed to the next part of the plan?"

Fuji's question puzzled and concerned KJ. Next part?

"Wait a few days. We wouldn't want to shell shock the poor girl, now would we?"

The only female speaker had to be Ayaka. KJ hit the stop button and angrily slid the cassette player underneath her bed.

"That was the extent of our conversation." Oshitari told KJ with a sigh.

"What's the next part of her plan?" She asked him. "What's Ayaka planning?"

Oshitari shook his head. "I don't know. She discussed our parts separately. Maybe so that if one of us was to betray her . . ."

"In case something like this were to happen . . . Shit." KJ laid down on the floor and put her hands over her face.

"Not as dumb as you thought, ne?" Oshitari asked with a smirk.

KJ lightly kicked his knee. "She's still a whore, though. I suppose now that the school knows about how Atobe and I broke up, she won't stop her plan?"

Oshitari laid down on his stomach beside her. "Of course not. This goes beyond her simple desire to date Atobe. She wants to destroy you."

KJ was quiet for along time. Oshitari took one of her hands and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

Suddenly, she sat up. "Yuushi . . ." She said slowly. "What if I break her first?"

Oshitari gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"What if I let Atobe in on this? He can ask Ayaka out and get some . . . data . . . on her while I mess with the . . . data . . . that her little toads are getting on me. Then Atobe can give me her . . . data . . . and I can get her back." She explained to him with a smile on her face.

"What if Atobe lets loose some of b **our** /b information?"

"Really Oshitari? I'm hurt that you would think such things."

Both KJ and Oshitari turned to see Atobe standing in her doorway.

"I know." Atobe said before either of them could ask. "I know about everything."

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you about it?" KJ asked him.

Atobe turned his head away. "I was. But not very. I want to help."

KJ smiled and stood up. "Thank you, Keigo." Looking at her watch, she turned to Oshitari. "Yuushi, you should head home. I'll walk you out." She gently brushed her hand against Atobe's as she exited her room.

Oshitari smirked at Atobe. "You're changing . . ." He said, walking to the door. ". . . Buchou."

Atobe scoffed and pushed past Oshitari. "Don't get used to it."


	26. Chapter 26

With the next day came bad news.

"You're leaving me??" An exasperated KJ asked Kuro- her only friend now that Hiyoshi was dead.

Kuro nodded. "Yup. I'm spending the first semester of next year in America. My parents had suggested I 'study abroad', but I know that's just an excuse to get rid of me."

KJ pouted. "But who's going to be my best friend?"

Kuro shrugged. "I don't care…You have a boyfriend. No wait, I'm sorry. You have a boyfriend b **and** /b a fiancée."

KJ frowned. "They're guys."

Kuro interrupted. "I would hope so."

KJ stomped her foot. "Let me finish! I was going to say that they're guys, so they don't count for anything."

Kuro laughed. "You b **do** /b have a point."

"See?" KJ asked. "So what am I supposed to do about my friend problem?"  
Kuro shrugged again. "I don't know- it's b **your** /b problem."

KJ rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

-----

That day was also monumental for the social standings of the freshman class.

Hamasaki Ayaka was formally asked out by Atobe Keigo.

The new couple passed KJ and Oshitari in the hall, and the two girls locked gazes. Ayaka smirked and licked her lips. KJ turned her head the other way and tightened her grip on Oshitari's hand. Atobe smiled gloatily (A/N: Not a word? It is now.) and pulled Ayaka closer to him. Oshitari gave the couple a death glare while quickening his pace.

"It hurts a little, does it not?" Oshitari asked KJ quietly once they had passed Atobe and Ayaka.

She nodded, and then looked up at him. "But I know that everything will be alright in the end."

Oshitari gave her a puzzled look. "How do you know that?"

KJ smiled. "Because if it's not alright, then it's not the end."

-----

Mukahi Gakuto was, essentially, still part of Hamasaki Ayaka's plan's part one. He hadn't been given instructions to fall back, so he saw no reason to stop pestering their target. He bounced up to her during P.E. They were playing tennis. Perfect.

"Hey KJ- wanna be my doubles partner?" He asked. He knew that she wouldn't agree, which is why he told the teacher ahead of time that the two were partners. Even if she didn't want to, she'd have to work with him.

She surprised him with her response. "Sure. Who do we play first?"

Gakuto was momentarily stunned, but quickly answered her. "I don't know."

KJ resisted the violent urge to roll her eyes, and instead patiently waited for him to continue.

"But we're over on Court D."

KJ smiled. "Okay, let's go!" She skipped over to their court, and Gakuto took a moment to let this register.

i _ "She actually said yes??"_ /i He asked himself. i _"And she's skipping?? Maybe it's a good thing that she's in therapy."_ /i 

Compared to the other people playing them, KJ and Gakuto made a good team . . . not as good a team as Oshitari and Gakuto, of course, but still pretty good.

After their game on Court D, they had a bye, so the two waited by the gates. KJ was sitting down on a bench when Gakuto came bouncing over to her from the water fountains. He jumped up and landed on the bench. Well, the proper way to say it would be to say that he landed on KJ's lap.

"Gakuto!" She exclaimed, quickly getting to her feet and letting him fall to the ground. "Stop trying to rape me!"

Everybody outside turned to the two and stared.

"Gakuto, KJ, is there a problem?" The teacher asked them.

Gakuto hastily picked himself up from off of the ground and brushed himself off.

"No, sensei." The two of them answered at the same time.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at them. "Good. You two are playing on Court A now. Go."

They bowed. "Yes, sensei." They ran off to play their next game.

-----

After P.E. was history, which KJ had with Oshitari.

"I've recently spoken with Yukimura." He quietly told her before class started. "He told me that since Hiyoshi died, Ayaka has no further use for him in her plan."

"Is it a possibility that he would help us?" KJ asked him.

Oshitari shook his head. "He didn't seem to care. In my opinion, he was only helping her because it gave him something to do."

"Even though he likes me?" KJ gave him a puzzled look. 'That doesn't make sense."

Oshitari sighed. "Yukimura Seiichi is a very complex person. You can't expect me to understand the reasoning behind his logic."

KJ rolled her eyes. "I suppose you do have a point. Damn Ayaka . . . How the hell did she managed to recruit Seigaku's tensai, Seigaku's data man, Yamabuki's delinquent, Rikkaidai's tensai, Hyotei's tensai, b **and** /b Hyotei's . . . whatever Gakuto is?" She asked him.

Oshitari shrugged. He didn't have time to reply, however, because the teacher chose to start class.

-----

After history was lunch, and sure enough, Gakuto came bounding over to where KJ and Oshitari were sitting.

"Gakuto . . ." Oshitari groaned, making sure to not let on to KJ's plan.

KJ smiled widely. "Aww, come on, Yuushi, he's not that bad."

Gakuto laughed. "Hey KJ, does it hurt to smile like that?"

KJ laughed with him. "Just a little." Her expression softened.

Oshitari rolled his eyes. "Gakuto…" He said in a warning tone.

KJ shook her head. "Yuushi, it's fine. Gakuto is just too cute, isn't he?" She laughed again and pinched Gakuto's cheek.

i _"This girl is off her rocker."_ /i Gakuto thought as KJ released his cheek form her vice-like grip of death. He rubbed the sore skin.

Oshitari laughed with her. Gakuto chuckled a little. Hoping to get a reaction out of her, the bubbly redhead pulled a chair up beside KJ's.

She, instead of moving away from him, merely turned towards Oshitari and began making out with him.

After the first few minutes, Gakuto began to feel uncomfortable, and chose to remove himself from the obviously hostile environment that he had somehow made his way into.

KJ broke the kiss and her and Oshitari smirked at each other.

Oshitari glanced over and saw that in his rush to escape, Gakuto had forgotten his math book. He chuckled and picked up the item.

"Do you mind if I have some fun with our good friend Gakuto?" He asked KJ.

She shrugged. "Be my guest. Let me set him up for it, though."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

KJ smirked and whispered her plan to him.

-----

Gakuto was the sort of person to recover quickly when wounded . . . Well, a mental wound, in any case. He easily shook off that afternoon's occurrences and continued to annoy KJ. At least . . . he continued to b **attempt ** /b to annoy her.

He shared advanced Japanese with both KJ and Yukimura, which was the last period of the day. After exiting, Gakuto cornered KJ against a set of lockers.

i _"Persistent little insect."_ /i Kacey hissed.

i _"Relax."_ /i KJ soothed. i _"It's part of my plan. Just watch."_ /i 

"So KJ…" Gakuto purred, rubbing up against her like a cat. "Whatcha doing after school today?"

KJ pushed him off of her. "Stuff."

He smirked. "What kinda stuff?"

She pushed him again. "None of your business, stuff. Why do you need to know?"

Gakuto laughed and leaned on her- his head on top of hers. "'Cuz." He sniffed.

KJ made a face of disgust and pushed Gakuto off of her again. "Get away from me." She pushed past him and stormed out of the school.

Gakuto smirked and crossed his arms. Objective: annoy KJ to the brink of insanity. Mission accomplished.

"Gakuto."

The person in question turned to see Oshitari standing behind him. Gakuto smiled. "Hi Yuushi!!" (A/N: I swear to God he calls him that.)

Oshitari smiled. "Gakuto . . . It seems that I have stumbled upon your math book." He held the object up for all to see. "Why don't you come over to my house tonight and reclaim it?" He suggested.

Gakuto gave him a confused stare. "But it's right there." He pointed out. "Why can't you just give it to me now?"

Oshitari calmly strode over to Gakuto and placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Why don't you come over to my house tonight and reclaim it?" He asked again.

Gakuto gave him a wary look and decided that it would be best if he b **didn't** /b mess with the tensai. "Alright- I'll come over later."

Oshitari removed his hand and chuckled lightly. "Six thirty." He told Gakuto. "No earlier, no later." Not waiting for a reply, he turned and walked away.

-----

( u Gakuto checked his watch as he stood on the porch of the Oshitari house. "6:30 P.M." He read and rang the door bell. It took awhile, but finally the door opened and he walked in and the door shut behind him. Gakuto turned around as fast as possible, and since it's Gakuto we're talking about, that's pretty damn fast.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gakuto, shocked at what he saw.

"The stupid school messed up transferring my grades and what not so I was sent to get them." Said Kuro walking over to him.

"Okay well what are you doing b **here** /b , at Yuushi's place?" Asked Gakuto.

"Dunno. Why are you here though?" Kuro asked back.

"He has my math book and wanted to give it back."

"Couldn't he have done that at school?"

"Yeah. He even waved it in my face when he told me to come over."

"Ha, and people call him 'tensai' my ass."

"Hello, hello, hello." Said Oshitari coming down the stairs.

"Oh my God, Kuro you came!" Yelled KJ as she ran down the stairs and up to Kuro who backed away and leaned towards Gakuto.

"What happened to her?" Asked Kuro.

"I don't know. It started today though." Said Gakuto.

"What's wrong, you must be sick." Said Kuro.

"Why do you say that?" Asked KJ.

"You just ran. You never run." Said Kuro.

"Oh I had gum for breakfast, so I'm hyper." Said KJ, not giving away her plan to get back at Gakuto.

"You had gum for breakfast? Oh my God, you're turning into Bunta. Soon you're going to be craving cake." Said Kuro moving even more away from her.

"Um, Yuushi, my math book?" Asked Gakuto, looking from the two girls to Oshitari, who still stood on the stairs.

"Ah yes, of course, the purpose of your visit." Said Oshitari. /u )

As soon as Oshitari got home, he turned on his computer and started a video chat with KJ.

"Gakuto will be here this evening." Oshitari told her.

"What are you planning to do?" KJ asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Oshitari said with a smirk.

KJ rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think that you're pure evil."

Oshitari laughed. "Sometimes I am."

The two of them talked and did their homework for the next few hours, and soon enough, it was six twenty-five.

"Gakuto should be here in exactly five minutes." Oshitari noted.

"Call me when he leaves." KJ told him. "I want to know what happened."

"Why would I do that when you can see for yourself?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" KJ gave him a confused look.

"I just have to turn off the sound on my computer, and minimize our chat window. I'll leave my camera and microphone on so that you can see and hear what's happening." Oshitari explained.

KJ smiled. "Yuushi, you are a genius."

Oshitari smiled back at her. "Thank you, my love, now I must temporarily bid you farewell, as our guest approaches." He saw her say "okay" as he turned off his computer's speakers and minimized the chat window. He left his room to answer the doorbell, which rang at six thirty exactly. Soon after exiting, he re-entered his room with Gakuto following closely behind him.

"So Yuushi, can I have my book back?" Gakuto asked.

Oshitari smiled at him. "Of course you can, Gakuto." He picked up the math book and held it out.

Right as Gakuto reached for it, Oshitari pulled the item close to his person.

Gakuto frowned. "Yuushi, I need my math book." He pointed out in almost a whining tone.

"Yes, I know." Oshitari replied. "But first, I need something from you."

". . . Okay. . . "Gakuto responded carefully."What?"

Oshitari stood over his shorter friend, and donned a suddenly stern and frightening attitude.

"I don't care what Ayaka has told you to do, but I want you to stay away from KJ." He said in a low voice.

Gakuto was so scared that he could hardly move. He knew what Oshitari did to people who rubbed him the wrong way, and Mukahi Gakuto did b **not** /b want to be one of those people.

"I want you to stop pestering her, and I want you to remove yourself from Ayaka's group." Oshitari continued. "Stay away from her."

Gakuto gulped and hastily nodded. "Sure Yuushi. Yeah- anything you say."

Oshitari smiled in a creepy fashion and handed Gakuto his math book. "I'm glad that we can see eye-to-eye on this."

Gakuto nodded again and took a couple of steps towards the door. "Well . . . uh . . . Jeez . . . Night Yuushi!!" Not wanting to be in the presence of the hostile tensai any longer, Gakuto bolted out thru the door, down the hall, down the stairs, out the front door, and back to his own house as fast as humanly possible.

Oshitari smirked and chuckled. He strode over to his computer, turned the sound back on, and reopened the chat with KJ.

She was laughing uncontrollably.

"Amused, are you?" Oshitari asked, raising an eyebrow.

KJ nodded. "Oh yes." She was barely able to reply. "Very."

"I'm glad that you approve." Oshitari told her, sitting down and leaning back in his chair.

KJ finally stopped laughing and took several deep breaths. "The look on his face was priceless." She said.

Oshitari agreed. "Gakuto is an amusing person."

KJ rolled her eyes. "'Amusing' is certainly the word I'd use to describe him."

i _"Or special."_ /i 

KJ silently agreed with Carmen.

"Well now that the highlighted event of my evening has come to an end, I think I'm going to take a shower and do some reading." She said. "Goodnight, Yuushi."

Oshitari smiled at her. "Goodnight, KJ."


	27. Chapter 27

The beautiful thing about KJ's plan was that Ayaka neither noticed nor cared when she lost both Mukahi Gakuto and Yukimura Seiichi. KJ was on to victim number three- Fuji Syuusuke.

It was the end of January before Ryuho and Tomiko allowed KJ to return to therapy. It surprised the both of them how willingly she agreed.

As soon as the doors closed, the game truly began. Tensai versus tensai.

"Saa- it's been awhile since we've last conversed." Fuji said solemnly. He had given up on wearing his chipper and friendly mask long ago. " . . . Kacey."

The girl seated in front of him smirked. "It has been awhile indeed." She replied. The first and only time that she had spoken to Fuji had been way back in the middle of October. " . . . Syuusuke."

Fuji didn't react to hearing Kacey use his given name. She didn't expect him to.

"What would you like to talk about?" Fuji asked instead. "So much has happened since we last spoke . . ." He was hinting at Hiyoshi's death, but what she said surprised him.

"Let's talk about Hamasaki Ayaka."

A little voice in the back of Fuji's mind began to shout warnings at him. It set off all sorts of little red flags and warnings such as, "She suspects something! Change the subject."

If Fuji had made his role in Ayaka's plan first priority, he would've listened to this voice . . . But he hadn't, so he didn't.

Instead, he listened to another little voice in the back of his mind. This voice was saying things like, "You guys have put this poor girl thru so much already! At least let her talk to her b **therapist** /b about it.

"What about Hamasaki Ayaka?" Fuji asked carefully. His shoulder angel did a victory dance. (A/N: Oh yeah- I also own Fuji's shoulder angel, because I'm pretty sure that without me, he wouldn't even have one.)

Kacey chuckled. "She's a rather clever little thing, isn't she?"

Fuji did not answer.

Kacey continued. "KJ's lucky that she has Carmen and I, or else things would be rather difficult for her."

Though he was curious now, Fuji still refrained from asking any questions.

"Without Carmen, we would still have Yukimura Seiichi to worry about. Come to think if it . . . We're lucky to have Oshitari as well. He took care of the Mukahi Gakuto problem." Kacey laughed. "Is it fair for me to assume that you are aware of us knowing all about your plan?"

Fuji smirked. This girl was good. "Yes, you could assume that . . . But has assuming ever gotten anybody very far?"

Kacey mimicked his smirk. "Then I shall make no further assumptions."

Fuji skipped right to the point. "What are you gaining by telling me all of this?"

Kacey ignored him. "Why are you helping her?"

"What would I gain by revealing that information to you?" Fuji asked back.

"What do you have to lose?"

Fuji was stuck. This girl was very good. His shoulder angel voted for him to tell her the truth. His shoulder devil voted for him to lie and protect Ayaka and her plan.

"If I told you why I was helping her, I would be betraying Ayaka and aiding you."

The shoulder devil won.

"You don't expect me to believe that story . . . do you, Syuusuke?"

Maybe she was too good.

"Or do I have to ask someone else for your reasons? Maybe Yuuta knows some things that he'd be willing to share . . ."

Fuji's blood ran cold. She had just taken things to a whole new level. But, before he over-reacted, he would have to try calling her on her bluff.

"You don't know Yuuta."

Kacey chuckled. "Oh but I do. See, I know that your precious younger brother is a senior at St. Rudolph's. I also know that Mizuki Hajime recently graduated from there, and now attends senior high with a friend of mine."

It was true. Shishido Ryo attended the same school as Mizuki Hajime- Fuji Yuuta's mentor, and Fuji Syuusuke's "rival". KJ had previously consulted Shishido about this, and knew all about the drama between Syuusuke, Yuuta and Mizuki.

Fuji's expression darkened. "We're out of time for today." He said coldly.

The two tensais stood and briskly exited the room. Once Fuji had gone, Kacey checked KJ's watch.

They still had ten minutes left.

-----

"Hey Shishido."

"Hmm?"

"What's Mizuki Hajime's number?"

Shishido gave KJ a puzzled look, which she laughed at on the other side of her computer screen.

"Why do you want Mizuki's number? He's kind of a psycho." Shishido asked.

"Because I need to talk to Fuji Yuuta, and the only way to do that is thru Mizuki." KJ told him.

"Yuuta? Is that Syuusuke's younger brother? Seigaku's tensai, right?"

KJ nodded. "Yeah him. So do you have Mizuki's number, or not?"

Shishido sighed. He b **did** /b have Mizuki's number . . . though he wasn't sure why. He gave it to her and she thanked him. As KJ moved to turn off her computer monitor, Shishido stopped her.

"Good luck." He said.

KJ laughed. "Oh I'll need it, won't I?"

Shishido nodded, and she hit the power button.

-----

"Yes?"

KJ shivered as Mizuki answered his phone. "Mizuki Hajime?"

"Yes. Who's this?"  
"You don't know me, but I need your help. It's about Yuuta and Syuusuke."

"Fuji?" Mizuki sounded amused.

"Yes; them."

"What about them?"

KJ chuckled. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you."

Mizuki chuckled as well. KJ shivered again. "Well then I'm afraid that I can't help you."

i _"Let b __**me**__ /b handle this."_ /i Kacey groaned. The other three laughed.

Kacey smirked. "This matter is confidential, but perhaps if you give me reason to trust you, then I can reveal the information to you."

There was a pause on the other line as Mizuki seemed to consider this.

"There's a coffee shop on the corner by the pet shop. Be there at eleven in the morning on Saturday."

Kacey smirked. "See you there."

-----

After that day, KJ had told Ryuho and Tomiko that she wasn't feeling well- school was all that she could handle. They agreed to let her skip therapy, further aiding her plan.

Saturday morning came soon enough, and she met Mizuki at the previously designated spot.

He laughed when he saw her. "I didn't realize that my services were needed by such a . . . small girl."

KJ frowned. She wasn't b **that** /b short.

i _"Sweetheart, Gakuto is a full head taller than you. You're a midget."_ /i Carmen said.

KJ ignored her. She turned to Mizuki and let Kacey take over the situation. "Now that b **that's** /b out of the way . . . You surely realize that I am humbling myself by coming to you for help."

Mizuki chuckled. "Of course. Explain to me the situation and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Kacey put her fingertips together and sighed. "I'll tell you this much- Fuji Syuusuke has wronged me, and I need to speak to Yuuta in order to get back at him. By helping me, you will be helping to get revenge on Fuji Syuusuke."

Mizuki pondered this for a moment. Hmm . . . introduce a stranger to Fuji Yuuta and burn Fuji Syuusuke without really b **doing** /b anything . . . It sounded good to him. He smirked, stood up, and made his way to the coffee shop's exit. When he noticed that he was alone, he turned and frowned. "Are you coming or not?"

Kacey smirked. "Coming where?" She asked innocently.

"To the Fuji house."

Kacey stood up and followed him.

Child's play.

-----

"And you're sure that Syuusuke won't be home?" Kacey asked Mizuki upon arriving.

Mizuki nodded confidently. "Fuji Syuusuke leaves his house every Saturday morning at approximately nine forty-five and returns at approximately four thirty in the afternoon."

Kacey looked at KJ's watch. It was eleven thirty-seven. They had plenty of time.

Mizuki knocked on the front door, and Yuuta opened it with a surprised ok on his face.

"Mizuki! How did you know that I'd be home this weekend?" He asked. "And who's your friend? I've never seen her before."

i _ "Cute."_ /i Kacey silently scoffed.

i _"Adorable." _ /i Carmen and Amy agreed.

Mizuki chuckled. "Yuuta, this is an acquaintance of Syuusuke who would like to have a word with you."

Yuuta cocked his head to the side. "You know my brother?"

Kacey nodded. "On a more personal level than you might think."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. i _"Syuusuke gets all of the girls . . . Usually." _ /i He groaned to himself. He opened the door wider. "I guess you two should come in."

Kacey smiled and wandered into the house behind him.

"I apologize, Yuuta, but I'm not staying." Mizuki said. He waved, turned around, and walked away.

Yuuta shrugged- he knew how Mizuki was. He closed the door and joined Kacey who was sitting on the couch. "So what do you need?" He asked.

Kacey, now realizing that KJ could handle things on her own, relinquished control of her body.

"I need to know some things about your brother." KJ said.

Yuuta rolled his eyes. b **Everything** /b was b **always** /b about Syuusuke. "Okay, what?"

"What kind of person is he?"

Yuuta leaned away from her. "Didn't you say that you know him on a personal level? Doesn't that imply that you know what kind of a person he is?"

KJ sighed. "Please- I just need to know. I've heard so many different things about him- he's nice, he's a tensai, he's sadistic, he's mean, he's friendly, he's romantic . . ."

"Where did you hear that last one from?" Yuuta asked.

KJ shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Well he b **is** /b a tensai. He's too nice for his own good And . . . he's protective of people he cares about . . . So I guess he's not b **that ** /b bad." Yuuta confessed. "But he does get evil when he's serious."

This confused KJ. The person who Yuuta had just described was almost nothing like the person who KJ knew to be Fuji Syuusuke.

Yuuta looked at the clock. "Can we continue this another time? I have a date at noon."

KJ nodded and stood up. As she made her way to the door, she saw a photo of someone that she recognized. Taking a shot in the dark, she asked Yuuta, "What's your girlfriend's name?"  
Yuuta looked at her. "Why?"

"Is this her picture?"

Yuuta looked at KJ cautiously. "Yeah . . ."

"What's her name? Just answer it and I'll leave- I promise."

"Hamasaki Ayaka."

-----

"Syuusuke, I had no idea that Yuuta was fond of older women." Kacey smirked.

Fuji frowned.

"Why are you helping her? Because she's dating your precious younger brother?" She asked.

Fuji said nothing.

"Who else is she dating? Dan Taichi? Is that why Jin is helping her? I know that the two are reasonably close."

"That's enough."

i. _"Point, Kacey. Fifteen-love."_ /i Carmen laughed.

"Is that a bit of a sore subject? I apologize if I've struck a nerve."

"Why do you need to know?"

"I haven't done anything to you!" Kacey was pushed aside by KJ. "Haven't you thought about how b **inhumane** /b this is? Don't you know that what you're doing is b **wrong** /b ? Fuji, Jin killed Hiyoshi! His brother is in b **prison** /b , probably for life because of it! I hardly even know you and you're trying to make my life hell! What the fuck did I do to you??" She yelled, standing up and nearly bursting into tears.

Fuji looked down and sighed. "Nothing." He confessed. "You haven't done anything to me, and I'm still doing this to you."

"Why?" KJ asked.

Fuji looked up at her. The matter was brought back to the attention of his shoulder angel (A/N: Mine!) and his shoulder devil. His shoulder angel's argument was that he should tell her everything- she had a tensai in her head, she could help. His shoulder devil's argument was that he should tell her nothing and not risk it.

The shoulder angel won again. Fuji sighed once more.

"Ayaka is using Yuuta as collateral." He confessed.

KJ calmed and sat down. "What do you mean?"

"She began to date Yuuta in order to gain my assistance. She threatened to hurt him if I didn't help."

"Fuji, why didn't you do something? You're a tensai; surely you could've come up with something."

"I can't risk something like this." He explained.

KJ was silent for a moment. "You really love your brother, don't you?"

Fuji was a little hesitant to nod.

KJ sighed. "I think you're blowing this out of proportion. Sure, it might hurt for awhile, but Yuuta will get over it if she breaks his heart. Have you thought of telling him about what she's doing?"

Fuji shook his head. "I couldn't . . ."

"Well it will hurt him a lot more if she dumps him and he finds out that you knew something. I twill work out better if you tell him. That way, if he doesn't believe you, you can rub it in his face when she breaks up with him." KJ told him.

Fuji thought for a bit. "You're right." He finally admitted.

KJ smiled. "See?"

Fuji smiled as well. "KJ . . . I owe you."

"Stop helping her- that's all you can do for me." KJ shrugged.

"I have a better idea." Fuji's eyes gleamed. "I'll let her b **think** /b I'm still helping her so that your job of destroying her is easier."

KJ beamed. "Thank you so much, Fuji."

Fuji chuckled and stood up. "Your time is up for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two walked out of the office and KJ checked her watch.

They had run ten minutes late.


	28. Chapter 28

Both KJ and Oshitari decided to wait before doing anything else. Their next objective was to figure out a way to get Jin to confess . . . and that certainly was taking awhile.

Before long, it was Valentine's Day. In the morning, before school, both KJ and Atobe went to Hyotei. It was the beginning of morning practice, and Captain Ohtori Chotaroh had given the regulars their assignments and the others laps. When he saw the two approaching, his smile widened.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Chotaroh, it's your birthday." KJ told him. "So happy birthday." She handed him a box of chocolates and he blushed.

"You really didn't have to." He said sheepishly.

"I know." KJ reassured him. "Which is why I did, and Atobe didn't."

The aforementioned frowned while the other two laughed. Atobe checked his watch and turned to his accomplice. "We should go, if we don't want to be late." He told her.

KJ nodded. "You're probably right." She turned to Chotaroh and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday! Have a good day." She said to him.

"Thank you! Have a good day as well." He said in reply. He waved as Atobe and KJ continued on their way.

"You didn't do anything for me on b **my** /b birthday." Atobe pointed out once they were out of earshot of Chotaroh.

"I hated you on your birthday." KJ reminded him.

"Oh really?" Atobe smirked. "Because I seem to remember you confessing your love to me just one day later."

KJ rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. Well this year for your birthday, I'll make sure to do something wildly extravagant."

Atobe nodded. "Good."

"I was being sarcastic." KJ pointed out.

"Ah, yes, but you said it nonetheless. I'll hold you to your word." He laughed.

KJ frowned and grumbled the whole way to school.

-----

Since it was Valentine's Day, Atobe was continuously showered with chocolates from his many fangi- I mean, stalke- I mean, not-so-secret admirers.

Ayaka seemed to hate the attention that he was getting, and death glared at every girl who dared approach the drama king.

KJ and Kuro laughed themselves breathless from a safe distance. (A/N: remember, she's leaving the first semester of the next year.)

At lunch, it seemed to get worse. Ayaka was b **very** /b jealous and b **very** /b over-protective towards Atobe, and sat there seething while bunches of other girls fought for his attention.

Meanwhile, KJ left to find Oshitari. She presented him with a small box. He opened it, and inside were pancakes.

"It's the only thing I'm good for." She blushed. "I burn salad and my pastries break teeth." (A/N: It's true.)

Oshitari smiled, took her hand, and kissed it. "It's the thought that counts." He reminded her. "And I love it."

KJ smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

-----

That day after school, Atobe went home with Ayaka and KJ went home with Oshitari. Both Tomiko and Ryuho made it very clear to the two of them that they could b **not** /b be home until seven o' clock that night. KJ and Atobe decided that it would be better not to ask or argue and just obey them.

After doing their homework and last minute studying for tests, KJ and Oshitari finally had a moment to relax and enjoy one another's company.

"We should watch a movie."

. . . So much for that.

Oshitari smiled. "A romance, I presume?"

KJ nodded. "Of course. You can pick."

After a few minutes of searching, Oshitari finally decided on the movie u Boys Love /u starring Takumi Saitou and Yoshikazu Kotani. (A/N: How could I resist?? As if I would pass up the opportunity to have Oshitari watch a gay love drama WITH HIS OWN ACTOR IN IT. Oshitari and Taka get it on!! Okay, sorry . . . Got a little carried away . . .)

"I enjoy this film. It has a very touching plot. It's heartwarming." Oshitari told KJ.

She seriously began to question his sexual orientation.

-----

Meanwhile, Atobe and Ayaka were spending their own quality time together.

Ayaka sighed while snuggling up against Atobe on her couch. "I'm so glad that I finally have you all to myself." She said with a smile.

Atobe smiled as well. He kissed the top of her head as she continued.

"Now that KJ is out of the picture . . . I can really get her for stealing you away from me in the first place."

This suddenly caught Atobe's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

Ayaka sat up and looked at him. "Would you like to break your ex-girlfriend?" She asked.

It was hard for him to nod and reply with a yes . . . but he did it.

Ayaka smirked. "Perfect." She explained her plan up to the part that Atobe had already known- all of the things that had already happened. She paused. "I can only keep going if you say that you'll help me. I won't tell you what I'm going to do unless you decide to be part of it." She told him.

Atobe took her hands. "Let me help you." He said. "I want to help you destroy her."

Ayaka kissed him. 'Then here's what I plan to do. Once I talk to Oshitari, then I can give Fuji the thumbs up for phase two."

"What's phase two?" Atobe carefully asked. He didn't want to sound too anxious for an answer.

"The spring ball is coming up." Ayaka said. "And the students vote on a king and queen for each grade level. I'm going to set it up so that she's queen, and Oshitari is king. The two will have an exclusive dance together, and when they do, I'll have him lead her towards the center of the gym. Once they're there, I'll give Inui the signal to drop a vat of tapioca pudding all over her from up in the rafters of the gym."

Atobe mentally sighed. So she wasn't planning something b **that** /b drastic. After what had happened to Hiyoshi, Atobe had begun to worry.

"Isn't it just a marvelous plan?" Ayaka asked, snuggling up against Atobe once more.

Atobe chuckled and kissed her again. "Brilliant." He told her. "Absolutely brilliant."

-----

At around eight o'clock or so, KJ decided that she should probably head home.

"I had a fun time tonight." She told Oshitari once he had walked her up to the door of the Atobe mansion.

He smiled. "As did I." he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Almost immediately after he pulled away, she caught his lips with hers and pulled him into a kiss of her own. They broke away from one another when they heard a stiff "Ahem" coming from the doorway. They turned to find Atobe standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

KJ smiled softly at Oshitari. "Goodnight, Yuushi. Happy Valentines day." She told him as he walked away.

"Goodnight KJ. Happy valentines day." He replied.

KJ offered him a small wave before Atobe pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Jeez, Keigo." She said while the two climbed the staircase. They reached the top and walked down the hall towards KJ's room. When they reached it, they stopped. "Are you jealous of Yuushi?" She asked mockingly.

Before she knew what was going on, Atobe had pressed his lips to hers.

"Yes." He breathed before kissing her again.

KJ took a small step backwards and felt . . . door. She fumbled around for the doorknob for a second before she finally grasped it firmly and turned, pushing the door open behind her.

The two crashed to the ground in a confused heap inside of KJ's room. Their kiss was broken, and Atobe lay on top of KJ, smirking down at her.

She stared back at him. "You can get off of me anytime now." She informed him.

He seemed to think about this for a second. "Hmm . . . No, I rather like it here like this." He said.

KJ groaned. "Well as much as I love lying on the hard ground with you on top of me, you're only kind of crushing my lungs and ribcage, so I only kind of can't breathe."

Atobe chuckled and kissed her nose. "Well b **I'm** /b comfortable."

KJ groaned. "Get off." She said, pushing him off of her and rolling over onto her stomach.

Atobe laughed. KJ rolled her eyes. "Yeah- really funny."

He decided to lie on her back this time.

She groaned again. "Keigo!" she started to whine. "You're heavy! Please get off of me and stay off."

Atobe frowned haughtily while propping himself up on his arms so that he was only b **partially** /b crushing her spinal cord. "Are you calling me fat?" He asked. He had a very incredulous look on his face that KJ couldn't see because she was on her stomach.

KJ laughed. "Yes."

With a "hmph", Atobe got up and grumpily sat down on her bed. KJ soon after rose and sat next to him. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine." She gave up. "It's not fat- it's muscle. But whatever it is, it's all in your big fat head."

Atobe shrugged. He knew that was as good as it was going to get.

KJ laughed again and kissed his cheek. "You're cute when you're mad and pouty."

Atobe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you being serious?"

She shook her head. "Haha- no."

Atobe frowned and pouted. KJ mimicked his expression.

"That isn't a flattering look for you." He told her.

"Aww," She replied. "But I bet I don't look half the monkey king you are."

"Hn. Well at least b **I'm** /b taller than the average household fireplace." Atobe shot back.

"What??" KJ looked shocked. "I am SO taller than a fireplace!"

Atobe scoffed. "Not b **our** /b fireplace."

KJ shook her head. "Keigo, b **you're** /b not even taller than our fireplace."

Atobe shrugged. "You have a point."

KJ rolled her eyes. "Don't I always? Now can you please leave so that I can go to sleep?"

Atobe smirked at her. "Me being in the room has never stopped you from falling asleep before."

KJ frowned. "Well tonight it is- so get out."

Atobe looked down. "I see." He said downheartedly.

KJ sighed. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek again. "But I guess that you can stay here for the night if you really want to."

Atobe turned his head and kissed her deeply. The two fell back onto her bed. As Atobe drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something.


	29. Chapter 29

When Atobe woke up the next morning, KJ was gone. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

i _ "That's right."_ /i He remembered. i _"It's Tuesday. KJ goes to her karate studio in the mornings before school begins on Tuesdays." _ /i 

He would just have to tell her about Ayaka's plan later.

-----

Announcements were made that day for the spring ball, which would be in two weeks. Of course, Oshitari had asked his girlfriend to attend it with him, and of course, she had agreed. It was also predictable that Atobe would ask Ayaka to attend with him, which he did. Ayaka, of course, happily agreed to go with him.

"And this time," She told him. "There's no possibility of what had happened at the graduation ball."

Atobe smirked. "Definitely not."

Ayaka smirked as well.

Despite his best efforts to get to KJ and tell her about Ayaka's plan, class and his girlfriend herself had kept him preoccupied throughout the whole day. After school, Ayaka swept him back to her house. Waiting there for the two of them were Inui, Oshitari, and Jin.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked, looking at Oshitari especially.

"They're here because we know." Ayaka answered him.

Atobe looked at her. "You know what?"

Ayaka laughed and kissed him. "You're so cute when you're stupid." She pushed him back towards Jin. "We know that you're a double agent."

Atobe's blood ran cold, but he tried his hardest not to show it. He quickly glanced at Oshitari again. "Then do you know about Oshitari?"

"Of course." Ayaka smirked. "Who do you think was the one who told me?"

"Traitor!" Atobe yelled while turning to Oshitari. Jin came from behind and grabbed Atobe's arms, holding them together behind his back.

The four of them laughed while their hostage struggled. Ayaka hummed and tried to kiss Atobe again, but he turned his head to the side.

"And you aren't going to go run off and tell your precious little KJ about our plan." She told Atobe. "Because you know what happened to Hiyoshi, and it would be a tragedy for you to have a similar . . . b **accident ** /b ."

Atobe gritted his teeth and tightened his hands into fists.

"It won't be that hard." Ayaka assured him. "You only have to keep your mouth shut for two weeks."

Jin released Atobe, and the aforementioned briskly headed for the door.

"Bye, sweetheart!" Ayaka called after him with a laugh and a wave of her hand. She turned to Oshitari. "You know what to do."

-----

As soon as Atobe got home, he knew that he had to get to KJ as soon as possible. He knocked on her bedroom door and she opened it only part way.

"Oh, hi Keigo." She said quietly.

"Kantrei, I have to talk to you." Atobe said quickly.

"Oh do you now?"

Atobe's blood ran cold for the second time that day as Oshitari opened the door from inside of KJ's room.

KJ stared at Atobe. "What do you need to tell me?"

"That I . . . I heard from Tachibana that you would have a math test later this week . . . So you should study." He improvised.

Oshitari smirked.

"Is that it?" She asked him with an expectant look on her face.

Atobe nodded. "Yeah . . . Why is Oshitari here?" He asked, giving Oshitari a sideways glance.

"His parents are going to be gone for a month on a business trip . . . or something . . . so Yuushi's going to be staying here." KJ explained to Atobe.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "And my parents approved of this?" He asked her.

"They suggested it." KJ shot at him. "They also decided that I don't need to go to therapy anymore."

"I believe that was Fuji's doing." Oshitari said with a light chuckle.

KJ smiled at him. "Most likely. So Atobe, you were saying something?" She smirked at him, and he sighed.

"No . . . No, I wasn't saying anything. I'll be in my room, doing my homework." He turned and walked down the hall.

"Nice to see that Ayaka hasn't brainwashed you into doing her homework for her!" KJ called out to him with a laugh.

"You don't know that for sure!" Atobe yelled back.

KJ rolled her eyes and closed her door.

-----

Two weeks passed by painfully slow for Atobe. It was hard for him to continuously see KJ with Oshitari both at school and his home. Soon, it was time for the spring ball.

"Green is a terribly flattering color on you." Atobe scoffed as he stood outside of the gym waiting for Ayaka to arrive.

KJ glared at him. She was wearing a light green halter dress with white flowers. It had taken all of Oshitari's begging and Kuro's threats to get her into that dress. Oshitari was wearing a dark green tuxedo with a white rose in the lapel.

Atobe was wearing the same white tuxedo that he wore to the graduation ball. As Ayaka's car pulled up, she stepped out of the back and gave the three waiting a smirk. She was wearing an obscenely short yellow spaghetti strap dress and dangerously high heels.

KJ coughed loudly. "Skank!" She coughed again. Oshitari rolled his eyes and Atobe glared at her as Ayaka approached them.

"Oo, Keigo, you clean up nicely. . . So do you, Oshitari." She winked and licked her lips.

KJ glared at Ayaka and white-knuckle gripped Oshitari's arm. "I have to say, Ayaka," She started, "It has always impressed me how you manage to get the come stains out of your dress. How long have you been whoring it up with your personal driver? I'd say quite recently- you have it in your hair."

Ayaka's smirk turned into a look of horror (A/N: Whore-or . . . Hehe.) as her hands flew to her prissily styled hair. As soon as she confirmed that everything was in place, she mimicked KJ's smirk.

"Charming." She said in a falsely sweet voice. "But I, unlike you, have b **taste ** /b in clothing. A four year old could've designed and chosen an outfit better than that- you look like a weed."

"I'd rather be a weed than a prostitute." KJ shot at her.

"At least I was raised with proper fashion sense. Oh wait, I forgot, the orphanage probably doesn't have a very sophisticated wardrobe consultant." Ayaka purred as KJ fumed with anger.

"At least I have b **common** /b sense." KJ snarled. "Or do you enjoy the thrill of possibly getting raped?"

"At least somebody b **would ** /b rape me, and not an ugly cow like you!"

"Whore!"

"Orphan!"

Atobe and Oshitari decided at that moment to separate the two girls from one another before they killed each other . . . Actually, the proper way to say it would be to say that they separated the two girls before KJ killed Ayaka.

Oshitari led KJ away, holding her hand and whispering soothing words to comfort and calm her down.

Atobe also dragged Ayaka away, quickly distracting her with a kiss.

The rest of the night passed by smoothly- KJ and Oshitari stayed away from Atobe and Ayaka and had a good time. Atobe knew that Ayaka had to be planning something bigger than the whole tapioca incident, and he desperately needed to get to KJ and warn her.

"Alright everyone! This year's spring ball is coming to an end, so it's now time for the announcement of the kings and queens of the grade levels!" The DJ announced.

It was then Atobe spotted KJ. Oshitari was nowhere to be found, and he noticed that Ayaka had sneaked off as well.

"Kantrei!" He yelled to her. "You have to get out of here!"

She gave him a puzzled look. "What? Why?"

"Ayaka's planning something- this is her revenge. You have to get out of here!" He repeated.

KJ nodded. "Okay- yeah. Alright." She grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

Atobe nodded and was about to follow her when the DJ announced the freshman king and queen.

"The winners for the freshman class are Atobe Keigo and Nahatsu Rin!"

Atobe was yanked by the crowd to the makeshift stage at the other end of the gym. "Go!" He yelled to KJ.

She nodded and ran out of the gym, leaving behind a confused Atobe. Had Ayaka's real plan really been this different from her faux one?

KJ ran. She tried to get as far away from the school as she could, but it was dark and she couldn't see very well. She turned left at a corner to cross the street, not seeing the approaching car. She ran across, and was hit halfway. Her body was tossed- it hit the sidewalk and rolled. The car kept going. Luckily, a certain redhead and his sisters saw everything from the window of their house.

Kikumaru Eiji and company screamed.

"Mom!! Call the hospital!!"

"No, call the police!"

"Call highway patrol!"

"Did anybody get the license plate number?"

"Who was it??"

Mrs. Kikumaru entered the living room to find her children each in chaotic wrecks.

Luckily, she was able to stay calm, cool and collected. She gave each of them a task to do and went out to investigate.

KJ was unconscious. Mrs. Kikumaru surveyed the scene of the crime and decided to let the police handle it.

Four cop cars and an ambulance soon arrived. The officers asked Mrs. Kikumaru some questions before sending out a patrol car to search for the vehicle in question.

The ambulance driver recognized KJ, and immediately called Ryuho and Tomiko. In turn, they called Atobe and Terry.

Atobe was shell shocked when he got the phone call telling him that KJ had been hit by a car. Enraged, he stormed away from the school and Rin, whom he was sharing a dance with.

On the way to the hospital, he ran into Oshitari.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you??" Atobe demanded to know.

Oshitari sighed and shook his head. "No . . . No I did not. Ayaka never told me that she intended to run over KJ. The only thing she told me to do was to keep her away from you until the beginning of the king and queen presentations."

"She had everything planned out to the tee." Atobe realized. "She knew that I would warn her to run . . . She knew that KJ . . . She knew exactly where Kantrei was going." Atobe looked sternly at Oshitari as the two reached the hospital's entrance. "It would be in everybody's best interest if you left."

Oshitari nodded. "I agree. . ." He began to walk away, but he stopped and looked back at Atobe."Take care of her."

Atobe scoffed. "As if I need you to tell me that."


	30. Chapter 30

She didn't look peaceful at all. She didn't look like she was only sleeping. She looked like she was in a coma- a painful one. When Atobe looked at her, he decided that she looked worse than Hiyoshi did, but in reality she was better off than he was.

Jin had fractured Hiyoshi Wakashi's skull in four different places. Jin had caused internal bleeding in the torso and head areas of his body.

KJ had no head trauma, other than a concussion and the fact that she was in a coma. Doctors expected her brain to function perfectly when she woke up- and they were certain that she b **would** /b wake up. The only thing was that she was cut up- badly. When the paramedics had scraped her off of the pavement, the skin on her face was almost all gone- they could see her cheek bones. Her ear drums had popped, and two of her four piercings had ripped clean thru. A small chunk of her nose was gone, and she had torn her right eyelid.

She had broken only three ribs- Hiyoshi had broken five b **and** /b punctured his right lung. She had dislocated both ankles and broken her right knee- he had popped his right hip and fractured his left tibia.

She had completely crushed her right arm- from landing on it, b **and** /b from where the car ran over it. There was no skin on her left elbow. Hiyoshi had broken two fingers on his right hand.

The right side of her body had sustained the most damage- that was the side she had initially landed on after being struck on the same side.

The doctors had put everything they could in a cast- her legs and her right arm. Ryuho and Tomiko paid them to patch up her face- surgically fix her nose and whatever else looked out of place.

After the first two weeks, her face began to look better. She had some nasty looking cuts that were beginning to scar, and some ugly bruises. Her ankles had healed, and her knee was healing nicely as well. There wasn't much that they could do for her ribs except bind her torso to put and keep them back in their proper places.

She was better to look at, but every time he did, Atobe felt like he was going to throw up. Still, he never left her side. He had his meals and his homework brought to him, and he slept in a chair in her hospital room. His parents weren't about to force him to go to school- he probably wouldn't do well if they did.

Terry was also a frequent visitor. It bugged Atobe to see him so often, but he supposed that it would bug him more if her father didn't stop in to visit her at all.

Before anybody really realized it, a month had passed. Other than family, she had a number of other visitors- Shishido, Ohtori, Tachibana Kippei, even Fuji Yuuta.

The youngest member of the Fuji family had broken up with Ayaka the day of the spring ball. She didn't care- she didn't need Fuji for her plan anymore, and made this perfectly clear to the both of them.

"Why do you think I'm dumping you?" Yuuta had asked. "Syuusuke told me all about why you're dating me, so we're over."

Ayaka had simply flipped her hair and hmphed as she walked away from him.

The police finally caught up with the car that had hit KJ- it belonged to Ayaka's older brother, who had been driving the car when it had run over KJ. When the police had questioned him, he admitted to committing the crime because he was under the impression that KJ had wronged Ayaka instead of the other way around. The police had told him that was no excuse, and locked him up.

When Ayaka's parents found out about all that she had done, they were horrified.

"We cannot even begin to express to you how sorry and shocked we are."

They had visited KJ in the hospital and stopped to talk with Ryuho and Tomiko.

"If there's anything we can do- anything at all- please don't hesitate to let us know." Ayaka's father had told them.

Ryuho frowned and crossed his arms. Tomiko sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I think it's just a tad bit too late for apologies." Ryuho said coldly.

"But we do appreciate the offer." Tomiko hastily added, shooting her husband a warning glance.

Ayaka's parents bowed and left the hospital without saying anything else. Four days later, they packed up all of their things and moved to Okinawa.

-----

After another two weeks, Terry stayed later than normal one night to visit KJ. Atobe desperately wished that he would leave, although he knew that it would be better if Terry stayed.

"Sir," Eventually, a nurse wandered by. "Visiting hours are over." She told Terry. All of the nurses and doctors had permitted Atobe's stay in the hospital.

Terry nodded and turned to Atobe. "Keigo, why don't you come and take a walk with me?"

Atobe was reluctant to leave KJ's side, even if it was just for a half an hour or so, but he still complied with Terry's request and followed him outside. The two walked slowly down the sidewalk in an awkward silence, before Terry looked over at Atobe and sighed.

"You really love my daughter, don't you?" He asked.

Atobe glared at him. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't." He grumbled.

"Didn't your parents set that marriage up?" Terry asked suspiciously.

Atobe didn't reply.

"That's what I thought."

They continued to walk in silence for another few minutes before Atobe decided to say something.

"You know that if she has to decide, she'll choose me over you, right?" He told Terry with a smug look on his face.

It was Terry's turn to glare at Atobe. "Yes . . . I'm well aware that she isn't too fond of me."

"Why did you come to Japan? Why did you come back to her after six years?" Atobe demanded to know.

Terry was startled at the sudden attack of questions "I've already told you- I'm here on business."

Atobe chuckled, smirking. "Come now, b **doctor** /b , did you really expect me to believe that? Why are you really here?"

Terry frowned. Atobe continued to answer his own question . . . with another question.

"Or are you here to take KJ back to America with you?"

Terry stopped dead in his tracks. Atobe smugly raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need to answer to a brat like you." Terry said confidently. "What I want to do with my daughter is my own business."

"Considering that your daughter is also my fiancée that makes it my business as well." Atobe shot back.

Terry gave the boy a steely look as they came to a corner. "Not if I can help it."

-----

"He wants to take her away." Atobe told his parents the next morning. "He's going to take her back to America with him so that she can't marry me."

Ryuho frowned. "There wouldn't be anything we could do about it, either . . . Since he's her birth father. . . "

"But then what about your deal with Yoshitaka?" Tomiko asked.

"That isn't important anymore." Ryuho shook his head. "This girl was placed in our care, and I think that we can all agree that . . . that . . ."

"We love her." Tomiko finished for her husband.

"So what are we going to do?" Atobe asked his parents impatiently.

His father sighed. "Keigo . . . There isn't anything that we can do. If Terry decides to take KJ back to America . . . Then we have to let him."

A doctor walked by, and noticed Ryuho and Tomiko. "Oh, there you are. I need to talk to the two of you." He said.

Ryuho nodded and left the room. Tomiko gently kissed her son on the top of the head before following the doctor and Ryuho down the hall.

Atobe sighed and looked over at KJ. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd be like when she woke up. Would she be angry at Ayaka? Atobe didn't doubt it. Would she go into continuous fits of rage? Or would she slip into a state of self pity? Would she withdraw from the world completely and let one of her personalities control her? He was a little afraid to find out.

"Buchou!!"

Atobe turned around to see a very special sight.

The entire ex Rikkaidai team (sans Yukimura) was standing in the doorway. Atobe recognized all of them.

When the group of seven realized that it wasn't Yukimura's room they had arrived at, their faces fell.

Marui Bunta blew and popped a bubble while frowning at a piece of paper. "This doesn't make sense!! Buchou gave us the wrong room number."

Renji took the paper out of his hands and flipped it around.

At once, all of his teammates said, "Ohhhh" in realization.

Rolling his eyes, Renji apologized to Atobe and ushered his team out of KJ's room.

However, someone chose to stay behind instead. (A/N: Can't we all guess who? Yup.)

Kirihara Akaya walked over to where Atobe was standing beside KJ's bed.

"What happened to her?" He asked in a nonchalant tone that made Atobe cringe.

He glared at the Rikkai demon. "She was hit by a chair."

Kirihara nodded. "Ah I see."

"Hn." Atobe turned away from him in hopes that he would leave. He was wrong.

"How long has she been out of it for?" He asked, stepping closer to Atobe.

"A month and a half." Atobe answered stiffly.

Kirihara whistled. "Damn, that's rough. She your sister or something? You two don't look alike . . . "Kirihara looked from Atobe to KJ to back to Atobe.

He answered with a heavy sigh, thick with his annoyance. "She's my fiancée."

Kirihara laughed loudly. "Fiancée?? Renji told me you were only a freshman."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. Renji Yanagi had data on him? He was most likely helping Inui.

"Not that it's any of your business . . ." Atobe muttered, hinting at Kirihara that he should leave.

His subtle efforts were fruitless. "I remember Yukimura Buchou showing us a picture of her. He wanted us to spy on her, or something, but that was way back in the beginning of the year."

Atobe tried not to show his emotions, but he guessed that Kirihara saw how shocked he was by the way the younger boy laughed. "Yukimura had the whole Rikkaidai team in on this too?" He asked.

Kirihara laughed again. "The b **old** /b Rikkai team, you mean. And it's not like he told us anything about b **why** /b he wanted to know all about her." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter- none of us really did anything except for Renji. I mean, Sanada was busy taking care of Yukimura Buchou, Niou was goofing off, Yagyuu's too nice, Jackal spent the first semester in Brazil, Marui joined the cooking club, and I have a tennis team to manage." He said the last part with pride.

Marui suddenly appeared in the doorway. He reminded Atobe of Gakuto, in a way.

"Akaya!" He whined, dancing around. "You have to go visit with Buchou!! Sanada's taking us out for cake!!" He spun around in a very dizzy circle and bounced off.

He reminded Atobe of Gakuto b **a lot** /b .

Kirihara rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." He grumbled. He nodded to Atobe. "Catch ya' later."

Atobe glared at him as he walked away. "Sure."


	31. Chapter 31

b ** A/N: Some of the things in this (from this point on) related to medical affairs will most likely be incorrect. I am not a doctor. Please do not take any of this seriously- it's all for the sake of the plot. Also, anything underlined was written by Kuro (Kawatta-Kuro-Raikou if you're on or Sharurotto04 if you're on Quizilla) . . . So give her credit for that (those) part(s). Thanks! –xxAkikuxx/Shasheme ** /b 

-----

By the beginning of May, Atobe and his parents were getting worried. u KJ was still a vegetable and if she didn't wake up soon she'd be dirt. Atobe had some how contacted Kuro and told her the news.

"KJ was hit by a car." He said into the phone.

"Okay . . . your point?" She asked, sounding bored.

"She's been in a coma for a few months." He said.

"And now was the time to tell her best friend? Usually one would do that first thing." Said Kuro still bored.

"I couldn't find your number."

"It was in her cell phone, genius. Anyway, I have to sleep now."

"You really are heartless, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, bye. Tell me when KJ wakes from the dead." And she hung up.

"Some best friend you have there, KJ." Said Atobe looking at the vegetable.

"Doesn't she?" Asked someone from behind him. He turned around and there stood the two people that watched him die.

"I thought you died." Said Kato.

"Well clearly I didn't because I'm still here." Replied Atobe, not wishing to deal with these two now.

"Why don't you wake KJ up?" Asked Shirota.

"She's in a coma, baka." Said Atobe.

"How long?" Asked Shirota.

"A few months." Said Atobe, sighing.

"Yanagi woke up after two weeks, so she should be up." Said Shirota.

"Coma times vary, didn't I tell you?" Asked Kato.

"Um . . . Nope." Said Shirota.

"Just leave." Said Atobe. The two left with a shrug and walked out of the hospital. /u 

KJ looked healthier- her cuts and bruises had healed, and all of the casts had come off. They had been feeding her thru a tube, so she wasn't underweight by too much. The only problem was her right arm. It had taken so much damage that it was now almost useless.

"When she regains consciousness, it will be paralyzed for awhile. She'll have to use her left hand primarily, and eventually she'll be able to use her right hand again. I advise against any physical activity for the first six months, and then slowly reincorporate her back into exercise." The doctor told Ryuho and Tomiko.

"Is there anything we'll be able to do for her when she wakes up?" Tomiko asked.

"Just make sure she takes it easy and doesn't strain herself." The doctor replied. "But other than that, there isn't much anybody can do."

"For now, we can only wait until she awakens, correct?" Ryuho asked.

The doctor nodded. "I wish there was more that I could do, but there really isn't." He bowed and left the room.

Ryuho sighed. He turned to his wife. "Tell Keigo about what the doctor had to say, then go to the school and pull her out- it's pointless to keep her enrolled." He instructed.

Tomiko nodded. "What should we do about Keigo? I'm worried about him."

"There isn't much that we can do about either of them. As long as KJ is in a coma, we can control neither her nor Keigo." Ryuho answered wearily.

"I feel horrible . . . for the both of them." Tomiko sighed.

"For the both of whom?" Atobe asked, walking into the room.

"Keigo," His father started, disregarding Atobe's question. "We just spoke with the doctor. He said that she's been recovering steadily."

"Then why isn't she awake yet?" Atobe snapped.

Ryuho frowned. Tomiko quickly spoke up. "We don't know- we just have to be patient."

Atobe's expression softened and he sat down, holding his head in his hands.

Ryuho briskly exited the room- he knew that if he stayed he would get into an argument with his son.

Tomiko soon after followed her husband.

Glad to be alone, Atobe looked over at KJ. He had visited Hiyoshi a few times when he had been in the hospital, and decided that KJ really b **was** /b better off than Hiyoshi had been.

She was breathing normally- she looked a lot less torn up than she did two months ago- and the color had even slightly begun to return to her face.

Atobe stood over her and sighed. It was funny, when he thought about it, how much just one person had changed him- had changed everything. He b **liked** /b the person he had changed into for her sake. He b **liked** /b the position he had been in before all of . . . b **this** /b started- back when they had just started dating, before the Ayaka crisis screwed everything up. He b **wanted** /b to marry her- to spend the rest of his life with her . . . But obviously, nothing good ever came without a price.

He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. The flesh there was warm- at least he knew she was b **alive** /b . He bent down to kiss her forehead, and felt lips press against his chin.

Atobe pulled back quickly.

"You aren't even going to kiss me the right way? Some prince charming you are."

Atobe felt like he was going to cry . . . he seriously thought that he was going to. And he didn't care.

"You- You're awake!" He exclaimed.

KJ blinked. "Acute observation." She grinned. "Hi Keigo. What happened?"

Atobe sat down. "You were hit by a car. It had been Ayaka's plan all along."

KJ looked around. "So how long have I been asleep for? A few days? A week maybe?"

Atobe gaped at her. He resembled a fish. "Kantrei, you've been in a coma for two and a half- almost three- months."

Her eyes widened. "Three months? You can't be serious. You're joking right? Three months?"

Atobe nodded. She leaned back. "Three months . . ." She repeated. "Keigo . . . What happened while I was out of it? What have I missed?"

"I don't know." Atobe said, looking at her. "I haven't left the hospital . . . save for one instance where your father took me for a walk so that we could chat . . ."

KJ seemed more interested to hear about this chat than the fact that Atobe had stayed by her side for three months straight. "My father? What did the two of you talk about?"

"He wants to take you back to America. He doesn't want you marrying me." Atobe told her.

"What?!" KJ exclaimed. "He can't do that! Yoshitaka and your father had a deal! It's a debt that Yoshitaka owed him!"

Atobe mentally rolled his eyes. Almost a year ago, her perspective of this situation was completely different. It was funny how people changed.

"Kantrei," Atobe interrupted her rant. "What did I promise to you when Terry first reintroduced himself to your life?" He asked.

KJ stopped talking to think for a moment. "Well that was back when I hated you . . ." She recalled, making Atobe groan. "So I don't remember." She sighed. "What did you promise me?"

Atobe took the hand closest to him- her left one. She hadn't noticed that her right arm was paralyzed . . . or that she couldn't feel it.

"I promise that we won't let him take you away from us." He said.

KJ smiled. "I love you."

Atobe kissed her hand. "I love you too."

-----

Once word had spread that KJ had awoken from her coma, she had begun having tons of visitors.

Kuro had been the first to stop by.

"Your stupid bitch," She said to the bedridden girl, gesturing to Atobe, "Didn't even bother o tell me until about a month ago."

KJ laughed. Atobe glared and had her "escorted" out of the hospital.

Amongst her visitors were Tachibana, Shishido, Ohtori, Fuji Yuuta, and even Mizuki (which scared both her and Atobe). It surprised the couple to one day receive a visit from Ayaka's six cohorts: Mukahi Gakuto, Yukimura Seiichi, Inui Sadaharu, Fuji Syuusuke, Oshitari Yuushi . . . well, five of Ayaka's six cohorts. Akutsu Jin was absent from the group, though it didn't surprise anybody.

"KJ, we're really really sorry." Gakuto said, looking down in an ashamed fashion. "Like, really really b **really** /b sorry."

KJ frowned. "Yeah? Like really b **really** /b sorry? Because you all didn't seem that sorry to me when you were helping her." She glared at Oshitari. Atobe had told her everything- how Oshitari had worked as a double agent for Ayaka.

"We can't begin to apologize." Fuji told her. "We can't give you those three months of your life back."

The others agreed. KJ sighed. "I just . . . You can't expect me to just forgive you after all of this. You b **killed** /b Hiyoshi, put his brother in prison for murder, b **and** /b helped her run me over and put me in a coma for three months!" She nearly yelled. "And what did I b **ever** /b do to you?"

They were silent. She was right. There was no arguing with that logic. KJ crossed her arms. "I want to forgive you." She told them. "But I can't."

Sighing gloomily, Gakuto left the room. Inui and Yukimura soon followed him. Fuji walked over to KJ's bed.

"I canceled your therapy because I didn't want to give you anything else to worry about." Fuji said. "I stopped helping her after that day we talked."

KJ believed him. Kacey told her that he was telling the truth . . . and that was good enough. She smiled. "Thank you."

He returned the smile and left. Atobe glared at Oshitari, who hadn't moved.

"Keigo," KJ said quietly. "Can Oshitari and I have some alone time, please?"

Atobe silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You lied." KJ said sharply.

Oshitari sighed. "I did."

"Why were you helping her? I really believed you when you said you wanted to help me. I thought that you cared about me, but I guess not." She looked down; her voice grew quieter and her tone softened.

"I did it because I knew that I'd never truly have your heart." Oshitari confessed. "That always belonged to someone else."

KJ closed her eyes. She feared to hear what she knew he was about to say.

"I'm jealous of you and Atobe."

"Get out!" She suddenly yelled. Tears began to fall down her face. "Just get out!"

Oshitari silently turned and exited the room. Atobe not long after re-entered. When he saw that she was crying, an alarmed look swept across his face.

KJ shook her head when she saw his panic. "I'm fine. It's just . . . Oshitari and . . ." She shook her head again.

Atobe shushed her. "It's okay." He assured her. "Everything will be alright now."

She desperately wished that she could believe him.


	32. Chapter 32

After a few more weeks, the doctors decided to let KJ go.

"She can leave on Sunday." He said one particular Tuesday. "But there is one thing that we have to mention about your right arm."

"The paralysis is only temporary, isn't it?" She clarified. "That's what you told me when I woke up."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, the paralysis will go away, but you won't be able to use that arm for at least six months after the paralysis goes away."

"But I will be able to use it again…won't I?" KJ asked.

The doctor sighed. "To some extent. Eventually you'll be able to use it to write with and for simple tasks, but for only a limited amount of time. For instance, after an hour of solid writing your whole arm will cramp and you won't **want** to use it for the next day or so. I will permit absolutely no physical activity that involves the use of that arm."

KJ's face fell. Atobe took her left hand.

"You can still play tennis- you'll just have to learn to play left-handed." He said, thinking he was reassuring her.

"But I won't be able to fight." She snapped at him, pulling her hand back.

Atobe was silent. He had a pretty good idea of how important fighting was in her life.

Fighting for KJ was like tennis for Atobe. It was basically life- it came first priority over everything; friends, relaxation, even school.

"Look on the bright side." The doctor continued, sensing his patient's anger. "At least we didn't have to amputate it."

KJ turned her head to the side- away from Atobe and his parents. "True." She grumbled.

The doctor turned towards Ryuho and Tomiko. "Make sure that she eats regularly. Wean her back into exercise slowly- I suggest a short walk each day."

"Are you sure I won't die?" KJ asked him. "I haven't stood up in four months."

The doctor chuckled. "You'll be fine. In fact, you should probably start walking today. For lunch, why don't you walk down to the cafeteria?" He asked her.

KJ shrugged. "Yeah- okay."

The doctor smiled and continued talking to Ryuho and Tomiko.

-----

For the remainder of the morning, Atobe helped KJ practice walking.

"This is damn embarrassing." KJ snapped after falling down.

"Well you haven't done it in four months." Atobe said dully.

KJ ignored him and tried again.

By the time she could finally walk around her room without falling down, it was one thirty. KJ and Atobe exited the hospital room and looked for the cafeteria.

"Don't you know where it is?" KJ asked him. "You were the conscious one."

"I never left your side, remember?" Atobe asked. "I have all of my meals brought to me, for your information."

KJ rolled her eyes. "Well a fat lot of good that does us now."

The couple found a nurse who politely told them that the cafeteria was downstairs next to the pharmacy. The elevators were temporarily out of order.

"Go back to your room, I'll go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat." Atobe told her.

KJ shook her head. "No way. I feel helpless enough as it is. The stairs are just right over there." She pointed to the staircase and made her way toward it. Atobe groaned and reluctantly followed. If she fell down the stairs, he could say he told her so.

She took the steps slowly- one at a time. Atobe followed slowly behind her, looking bored. She stumbled near the middle, and Atobe's heart leapt.

"Okay, okay, stop." He ordered her.

She looked behind herself and gave him an amused look. "Yes?"

Frustrated, Atobe picked her up bridal-style and finished walking down the stairs. He dumped her at the bottom of the staircase and continued walking. KJ laughed and followed him.

They sat in the cafeteria after getting their food and KJ sighed.

"I guess I'll have to train myself to be a lefty." She said, picking up her chopsticks and just looking at them. "At least…until I can use my right arm again."

Atobe was instantly reminded of a certain rookie in a white hat. "You'll be ambidextrous."

KJ flashed him a small smile. She looked down. "Thank you."

Atobe looked at her. "For what?"

"For just being there for me."

Atobe smiled. "Why wouldn't I be there for you? Being in a coma must've lowered your IQ. Don't be stupid, you know that I love you."

KJ blushed. "I love you too." She hesitated before continuing. "Keigo, I'm sorry."

He was startled by what she had told him. "You're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For everything! Ever since I met you, all I've caused is trouble and made your life worse." She explained, staring down at her food. "You're always worrying about me and the trouble that I get into…you and your parents always have to take care of me…" She laughed. "I wish I could do something to show how much I'm grateful, but…"

Atobe took her hands. "Kantrei, don't apologize. Nothing is your fault. Can we help it if we love each other?"

KJ laughed softly. "You sound like something out of a romance novel."

"You dated Oshitari for far too long." Atobe said coldly.

KJ looked up at him. "I'm sorry for that too. Taking a break was my idea, and that only got us in more trouble."

Atobe leaned across the table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's not your fault." He repeated.

KJ smiled. "If you say so."

-----

The week passed by quickly, and it was soon Sunday. KJ couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and return home. The doctor had to do one final check before he could release her, however, and it seemed like it was taking forever.

"And you haven't been having any aches or pains?" He asked. "Answer me honestly- I know you want to leave but if you're having any problems they'll only escalate."

KJ sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I feel fine…sans the arm…but you said that would happen anyway."

The doctor laughed. "Okay. Well, everything checks. You're good to go as soon as I get you your medication."

"Medication?" KJ asked. "What medication?"

"We've decided to prescribe you some medication for your depression." The doctor calmly explained, filling out a form.

"Depression?" KJ asked again. "What depression?"

The doctor sighed. He capped his pen and crossed his arms. "I had chatted with your therapist about your multiple personality-"

"Identity." She cut in. "Multiple identity."

"… Alright." The doctor continued. "Your multiple identity disorder, and we decided that we should prescribe you something…since one of your personalities-"

"Identities."

"Since one of your identities is apparently suicidal." He offered her a warm smile. "Don't worry- it's only an anti-depressant." He handed her the prescription form.

"Should I go get this right now?" She asked, ready to leap out of the bed she was in and make a mad dash for the pharmacy.

The doctor thought for a moment. "Actually, yes. You go get your medicine and I'll finish up procedures."

KJ smiled, got out of bed, and made her way down the hall. She had long since conquered the stairs, and had no trouble getting down to the pharmacy and back up. When she got there, she was shocked at what she saw.

Terry was standing beside the doctor. Tomiko was sitting down, crying. Ryuho was standing stone-faced in the corner. Atobe was no longer in the room.

"What's going on?" KJ asked. She looked at Ryuho. "Why is she crying?" She looked at her father. "What are you doing here?"

"It seems that you will not be leaving with the Atobe family after all." The doctor said to her.

"What??" KJ exclaimed. "Why not??"

Terry held out a piece of paper. KJ looked at it as though it was going to bite her. Seeing that she wasn't going to take the paper from him, Terry sighed and tucked the sheet back into his jacket pocket.

"It's a statement."

KJ gave him a skeptical look. "That's nice…"

Terry continued. "It's a statement saying that I am once again your legal guardian. As such, I have decided that you have overstayed your welcome here in Japan with the Atobe family, and you are coming back home to America with me."

KJ's jaw dropped. She felt like screaming, but couldn't find her voice. "W-What do you mean?"

"All of your things are in my rental car. As soon as you're ready, we'll go to the airport and catch our five thirty flight to LA…"

KJ shook her head. "No. I'm not going with you."

Terry frowned. "Kantrei, you have to. The law says you have to."

"Then I'll stay here and go to juvenile hall, or whatever!" She exclaimed. "I am **not** going with you!"

"KJ." Ryuho spoke up. "Go with him. He's your father."

"You've been more of a father to me than he ever has!" She pointed an accusing finger at Terry who stood there quietly and patiently.

"Kantrei."

KJ turned to face Atobe who was now standing in the doorway. He walked over to where she was standing and tightly embraced her.

"Go with him."

She was taken aback by his words. "What?"

He released her and gently wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Go back to America with your father."

More tears tumbled down her face. "I don't want to leave you."

Atobe kissed her. "I love you." He told her. "But you need to go."

KJ sucked in a long, shuddery breath. "Keigo-"

He hushed her. "Don't say anything. Just go." He turned his back to her, and she took a step back.

"Are you ready?" Terry asked her.

She nodded hesitantly. "…Yeah…Yeah let's go."

As KJ's father led her out of the room, out of the hospital, to the rental car, and then down the street, both Ryuho and his son turned away from the world to silently cry.

-----

The day long trip from the hospital to the airport to America to Terry's house in San Jose was painfully awkward. If she didn't have her mp3 player, KJ thought she might've died from the silence. They arrived at Terry's suburban home and he placed her things in a small room before leaving her alone in the house for reasons unknown.

Her once exiting day had turned into one she would remember hating for the rest of her life.


	33. Chapter 33

_"Dear Keigo,_

_It's been a month already, and I've been taking cram classes to pass the tenth grade. I miss you so much- how have you been? How are your parents? I miss them too- let them know that, please. I hope you can read my writing; the excessive amount of English and letter I've been using adds to the fact that I'm still not used to writing left handed. What a mess._

_It's already mid-June. School ends soon. Next year you'll be able to try for a spot on the tennis team- you'll have a lot of competition. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tachibana Kippei, not to mention two of the Rikkai demons. I've been talking to Kuro- I know these things._

_Speaking of school, how has your class work been going? Your parents have probably hired all sorts of tutors, haven't they? Good luck on your exit exams._

_But enough about that- you probably want to hear about what I've been doing. Terry has been leaving the house for immense periods of time without a reason or an explanation or at least a good lie to cover it up. He says he wants to be a part of my life, but now that I'm here he doesn't pay any attention to me._

_I haven't returned to regular high school yet- Terry thinks that I should just go to cram school and then take the exit exams so that it's easier for him to enroll me next year._

_I've met a few people at my cram school who go to my high school, though. I joined the exchange student club, and a lot of them are from Japan and China. One of the students (not from the club, just a regular cram school kid) has started helping me with my tennis, believe it or not. Since I can't fight anymore, I figured that next year I'll copy you and join the tennis team. It's different here- there aren't regulars, and the coach makes all of the decisions. Two of the girls in the exchange student club who go to my school were on the team last year- Cali and Myoko. Myoko is European, so her English is very good. Cali is a little shy- I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her much. She reminds me of Chotaroh, if just a little bit._

_Speaking of which, how is everybody? Next year you'll be seeing more of Chotaroh and Kabaji won't you? You and Kuro are the only people I've talked to since I left. Terry has no wireless internet connection, so my laptop is basically worthless…Not to mention the only computer in the house is locked up in his office._

_I guess I really don't have much else to say- not a lot has happened for me to tell you about. I miss you more than you could imagine, and as soon as I turn eighteen you can bet that I'll be on the first open flight to Japan so that I can be with you again._

_I love you so much that words can't describe it- and you know that. Write back at the first opportunity you get!_

_All my love,_

_KJ._

_-----_

_Kantrei-_

_It's the beginning of July now- I know that you passed your exams, so I won't waste precious space by asking about them. You were smart to assume that my parents had hired the finest tutors to help me pass- which I did…or perhaps you only know me too well._

_As far as my well being, I appear to others as being perfectly fine, but you should know that I am everything but. Please don't worry about myself, though, as I doubt that if you were to land yourself in an American hospital with your current residential status, things would be far less pleasant than if you were here with my family and I._

_It might be better if your father ignores you- it gives you free reign to do whatever you please. I wish that I could be there to hold you in your weakest moments._

_Rest assured that I will secure myself a spot on the school's tennis team as a regular. As you may or may not have heard from Kuro, Fuji Syuusuke has given up on tennis in favor of photography, and Yukimura Seiichi's doctor has forbidden him from playing. Needless to say, I have already proven myself better than Tezuka, and have played with Sanada Genichirou before- I know his weaknesses._

_"Everybody", as you so vaguely put it, is doing alright. I have received numerous calls and visits from Shishido, Ohtori, both Fuji siblings, Tachibana, as well as the Seigaku regulars from two years prior to this day inquiring about your location. No matter how quickly word travels, it seems to me as though the general population will always have their doubts. Mizuki Hajime stopped by once as well…but he was quickly disposed of._

_I have two other things to bring up- the first is in regards to Ayaka and two of her accomplices. We are trying to get a hold of Inui's notebook so that any data that he has on you is destroyed. We're also doing as good a job as possible to make sure Akutsu Jin is jailed and Hiyoshi Watake is set free._

_The second is about your ring. I remember you noticing that it was gone when you woke up from your coma- it was found outside of the Kikumaru household, but has sustained damage not unlike yourself. I will send it as soon as it comes back from the jewelers._

_I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Keigo._

_-----_

_Kuro-_

_No seriously, how is everybody? I miss everyone, so tell them that. I sent a letter to Atobe too- whack him in the head whenever you see him to remind him of me. I guess I'll see you soon enough since you're going to study here for…how long? Only one semester? You really should stay for the whole year… Or maybe a little longer…_

_Make sure you come visit me as soon as you get here- I am so attention starved it's not even funny. I'm doing my best to get wireless internet here so that I can talk to everyone. I guess I really have nothing else to say to you, so see you in September._

_-KJ._

_-----_

_Dear KJ,_

_So you're in America...HAHA! Your dad came and got you and now he keeps missing I saw ran away, but that's just me. And you're ambidextrous well right now left handed, welcome to my world._

_Well I could continue this letter to you or sleep so I think I'll… sleep!_

_Oyasumi,_

_Kuro._

_p.s. Send to Atobe this: "SUFFER!" _

**A/N: Kuro (Sharurotto04/Kawatta-Kuro-Raikou) wrote her letter to KJ…so don't even ask me.**


	34. Chapter 34

September didn't come soon enough for KJ, and when it did, she was disappointed to find out that things were less than pleasant at her high school.

It's not like she was aiming to make friends, but it would've been helpful if people were at least polite.

"At least I have you." She said, looking at Kuro.

"Huh?" Kuro turned her head towards KJ.

"…Never mind." KJ shook her head.

The two were walking along after the first day of school.

"So…you're going to try out for the tennis team?" Kuro asked. "First practice is on Thursday- that's when they're going to make cuts."

KJ sighed. "Yeah… In my current state of woe I have decided to turn to tennis…seeing as how I can't keep fighting…"

"Don't you teach the little kids too?"

"I still teach- every Tuesday and Friday." KJ nodded. (A/N: Remember- she used to study martial arts before she moved to Japan. It's explained in earlier chapters.)

"Are you sure you can play left handed?" Kuro asked.

"This kid at my cram school helped me every day over the summer. I think I can hold my own- how serious can girl's tennis get?"

"…True…"Kuro shrugged. "So, wanna play a game right now? Just for fun?"

"Do I have a racket?" KJ asked.

Kuro glared as KJ smirked at her. "Shut up…"

KJ laughed. Maybe she would survive.

-----

That night, Atobe called her.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got this number." KJ sighed, lying down on her bed with the house phone.

"But aren't you glad I did?" She could practically see the smirk on his face.  
"No." She scolded him. "What if my dad answered the phone? You got lucky this time."

"If it had been your father, then I would've kindly asked him to let me converse with my fiancé." Atobe coolly replied.

Her next comment got stuck in her throat. She quickly swallowed it down and quietly responded. "Fiancé?"

"Was that not what I said? Fiancé- someone with whom you are engaged to be married." He calmly answered.

"We're still getting married?" She asked tentatively.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked, sounding offended.

She panicked. "No, no, I do; trust me. But I thought that Terry's… 'statement' voided the deal that Yoshitaka made with your dad…"

"Does it matter?" Atobe laughed. "Who says that we need to have our engagement in writing?"

"Keigo…" KJ was at a loss for words. "Keigo, I-"

"Kantrei Jhantra," He interrupted her. "Will you marry me?"

There was a long pause before KJ spoke again.

"You idiot, now you made me cry." She said quietly, sniffing.

"I love you."

"Yes."

He smiled. "The years will fly by. You'll be sixteen this year; you only have to wait two more years until we can be together again."

"I love you, Keigo." She whispered, tears staining her comforter. "And I'll never forgive you for making me cry."

He chuckled. "I love you too..And I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

-----

"I still can't believe you're actually going to marry him." Kuro said. It was now Thursday after school, and they were waiting on the tennis courts.

KJ glared at her friend. "Shut up…"

The coach walked outside and looked at the girls who were lined up.

"Today I'll be seeing who makes the cut for the team or not. We will first go thru simple warm ups, then play short ten minute singles games. The names of the eight people who make it will be posted tomorrow in the front office." He told the girls. "So let's begin. Ten laps around the track. As soon as you get back, start pushups. Do fifty of those, then do 100 crunches. After that, you can take a break until everybody else finishes. Go!"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!" Kuro said to KJ as they started running. KJ laughed.

"Ore-sama no bigini, yoina!" KJ replied, barely able to talk thru her laugher. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, "Yudan sezu ni ikou" basically means "don't let your guard down" and is Tezuka's catchphrase. "Ore-sama no bigini yoina" means "be awed at the sight of my prowess" and is Atobe's catchphrase. Every time Kuro and I are reading something and we see the word "prowess", we circle/highlight it…Since we were on the prowess topic…)

Practice (or "hell", as both girls had soon come to call it) lasted the rest of the day. As soon as KJ got home, she collapsed on her bed. The phone rang, and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. When she heard Atobe talking to her in Japanese, she sighed. "Keigo- what time is it? It's five here, so it's got to be…Well I'm pretty sure you should be doing something other than calling me; like, being in school, for example, or sleeping. I can't think right now- I'm too tired."

"Why?" Atobe asked, ignoring her question and her words concerning the time. He had never visited her after a kickboxing or martial art work out like Hiyoshi had. He wasn't used to interacting with her when she was fatigued.

"Tennis." KJ sighed. "I think I did poorly. Sure I've been using my left hand a lot, but it still feels unnatural for me."

Atobe chuckled and she frowned. "What's so funny?" She demanded to know.

"Hmm…nothing." He responded after a moment. "You should go to sleep; it isn't good for your health to train without any rest."

Her expression softened. "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right." He said smugly.

KJ rolled her eyes. "Well, goodnight then."

"Good night. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She whispered before hanging up the phone. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Go to bed?!" She exclaimed. "It's only five fifteen!!" Groaning, KJ lay back on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. When she heard a soft knock on the door, she quickly sat up. "Come in!"

_"See? At least he knocks."_ Carmen snickered.

_"Shut up."_ KJ mentally snapped at her as Terry opened the door. He didn't enter her room- only stood in the doorway.

"Who was that on the phone just now?" He asked his daughter.

"None of your business." KJ answered coolly, laying back down and closing her eyes.

"Kantrei, I know it was that Atobe boy." Terry said.

"Then why did you even ask? 'Ch, and don't call me 'Kantrei'."

Kacey laughed. _"I can definitely see from where you've inherited your intellect."_

KJ frowned but didn't reply.

"I don't want you seeing him." He told her.

"Well I can't exactly do that while he's all the way in Japan, now can I?" KJ asked sharply.

"You know what I mean!" Terry nearly yelled. "I don't want you dating him! I don't want you talking to him! I don't want you associating with him!"

"Why not??" KJ exclaimed, sitting up straight. A look of horror was plastered onto her face.

"He doesn't love you! He just wants you to think that he does!!"

"You don't know anything about him! I love him, and he loves me too!"

"Isn't he the reason that you can't use your right arm?" Terry smirked.

KJ glared at him. "No, that was my own stupid fault for trusting the wrong people!" She yelled at him. "I don't care what you say! As far as I'm concerned, you **aren't** my father!"

Terry drew in a breath, as if to speak, then decided against it and silently closed her bedroom door.

KJ reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture of Hiyoshi from inside. She sighed. "I really miss you."

-----

There was a mad stampede of girls rushing to the front office the next morning to see who would be on the team. All but eight girls groaned and stormed away.

1. Azuma Ayame

2. KJ

3. Mamshina Myoko

4. Nakamura Cherushii

5. Naramatsu Rinoa

6. Raikou Kuro

7. Watanabe Sayu

8. Yuki Cali

Beneath the names of the girls was a notice for them to meet in classroom 308 after school. When that time finally rolled around, all eight of them sat around in the designated room waiting for the coach to arrive.

Azuma Ayame, whose name had come first on the roster, was sitting by herself in the corner, staring at nothing with her icy blue eyes.

KJ and Kuro were off to the side, talking about something that had happened in their physics class. (A/N: We're not juniors yet, so we only have chemistry- in which we do sit next to each other. Mr. Shull's fatal mistake number one.) Nakamura Cherushii, who was a year younger than them, was sitting close to them and occasionally adding to their conversation.

Yuki Cali and Mamshina Myoko, who previously knew each other thru cram school, were politely making small talk…very small talk. Neither girl seemed to have much to say.

Watanabe Sayu and Naramatsu Rinoa seemed to be in one-sided conversations- Rinoa was talking about badminton, and Sayu was talking about billiards.

The coach walked in, and everybody immediately shut up.

"First thing's first." He said, surveying the room. "What grade is everybody in? Raise your hand if you're a freshman."

Two hands went up- Myoko and Cali.

He wrote their names down on a piece of paper attached to his clipboard. "Okay . . . Where are my sophomores?"

Cherushii, Sayu and Ayame raised their hands.

He made a similar note. "Juniors?"

KJ, Kuro and Rinoa raised their hands.

The coach made one final mark before tucking his clipboard underneath his arm. "First thing's first-"

"You already said that." Sayu interrupted.

The coach glared at her, and she smiled. "Fine. Second thing's second: we need a captain. I'm leaving it up to you guys to vote."

"I think it should be me." Rinoa said. "I was my middle school's badminton team's captain."

"Where'd you go?" Cherushii asked.

"Hyotei."

Kuro laughed loudly. "Wow… We have two Hyotei alumni here. Anybody else want to admit to have ridden the short bus to school every day?"

KJ frowned. "Shut up. I did **not** ride the short bus."

"So… we have one vote for Rinoa." The coach interrupted. "Anyone else?"

"I think Kuro should be the captain." KJ said with a smirk.

Kuro shook her head. "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"I think Kuro should be captain too." The coach said thoughtfully. "She was showing mad ambidextrous skills during try-outs yesterday."

The team looked at him oddly.

He ignored them. "As captain, you'll be responsible for choosing the line-up, scheduling practice, and you'll basically just tell everybody what you want them to do."

Kuro shrugged. "Whatever- I don't care."

"Then you and Rinoa do rock-paper-scissors to decide." He ordered.

They played a round of rock-paper-scissors, and Kuro won.

"Fine, but then I'm vice-captain." Rinoa said.

Nobody argued it.

-----

**A/N: Note to who sent me OC's: I probably changed some stuff around, and will continue to do so to better fit the story. If you have a problem with it, message me and we'll work something out. If your character is OOC, then please send me a more detailed personality description. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

Atobe had problems concentrating at school. Every time he began to think his thoughts always drifted back to KJ. He had promised her three things; the first was not as significant as the other two- that he would send her the engagement ring that had been damaged when she was run over. The other two he was having problems with. Destroying all of Inui's data on KJ would be difficult, especially since he probably had multiple copies, but not too difficult. He would ask Fuji to help him; the tensai could be trusted and was fairly close to the data man. However…replacing Watake in prison with Akutsu would be a challenge. Atobe knew he'd need all of the help he could get; problem was that not many people would be wiling to help him.

"Not when they find out that it's Akutsu Jin we're dealing with." Atobe muttered to himself.

"Hm?" Sanada looked over at him.

Atobe glared and shook his head. Sanada looked away with a shrug.

A thought suddenly came to Atobe. He had seen the ex-Rikkaidai team in the hospital that day when Kirihara had stopped to observe his comatose fiancée . . . Maybe they would be willing to help…

When the bell rang for classes to end for the day, Atobe boldly approached Sanada, who was walking to the locker room to change for tennis.

"What?" The taller boy asked.

"As you might've heard, one of my former teammates was killed in a…accident last year." Atobe started. "His elder brother was found guilty of committing the crime…though he didn't do it."

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And I want your help catching the culprit." Atobe responded despite his pride. He had made a promise, and Atobe Keigo never went back on his word.

"Would you expect me to know who did it?" Sanada asked.

"I know who did it. I want you to help me prove him innocent." Atobe snapped, more so growing impatient with himself rather than Sanada.

"Can't you hire people to help?" Not waiting for a reply, Sanada turned away, completely ignoring Atobe in the locker room.

Frowning, Atobe solemnly changed for tennis.

-----

When Atobe arrived home, it was already seven o'clock…So he decided to call KJ.

"Mmf, Keigo? Why are you calling me? It's three in the morning." She sounded very sleepy.

Atobe chuckled. She was too adorable. "I needed to tell you- I've hired a team of people to prove Watake innocent and Akutsu guilty."

There was an awkward pause on the other line. Finally, KJ replied. "Keigo…This was the guy who killed my best friend. If you're not going to have the decency to do this yourself, then just forget it." There was a click, and then the line went dead.

Atobe stared at the phone for awhile. Did she just…? She did! She hung up on him! He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt just his once, since he **did** only kind of wake her up. Sighing, he called his inspection team.

"Forget it. Call everything off." He told the captain.

"Yes, of course."

Atobe hung up and sat down on his bed. _"I did promise her…"_He reminded himself before cursing silently.

Guess he'd just have to figure out a way to convince Sanada.

-----

"You **do** realize how utterly pathetic you are…don't you?" Sanada asked when Atobe had approached him the next day during their lunch break.

Atobe scowled. "You remember Kan-… KJ, I assume?"

Sanada sighed. "Vaguely. I seem to recall Seiichi having a certain liking for her."

"I promised her that I would do this myself." Atobe said. Sanada looked at him carefully.

"Hey!! Sanada!!"

Both of them turned to see Kirihara running up to them. When he got there, the youngest of the three turned to Atobe.

"Hey, how's your fiancée doing?" He asked.

Atobe was ready to frown and say "none of your business", but he stopped… because if he expected Kirihara and the rest of them to help him, Atobe would have to make it their business.

"She's gone."

Kirihara's eyes widened and Sanada paled visibly.

"You mean she…she died?" Kirihara asked.

Atobe looked at the two of them. "No…She's gone- her father took her to America."

"Ohhhhh!!!" Kirihara laughed loudly and Sanada sighed.

"I promised her that I would do something, and I want the help of you and your team." Atobe explained to Kirihara what he had previously explained to Sanada.

"Akutsu Jin, eh?" Kirihara stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Sanada groaned grumpily, grabbing Kirihara by the collar of his jacket.

"We'll think about it." He told Atobe while trying to make an obvious and hasty escape.

Atobe sighed. He supposed he'd just have to wait.

However, he did not have to wait long. After tennis, he was cornered in the locker room by the two former Rikkai players.

"Come with us." Kirihara told him.

Atobe gave them an incredulous look. "And why should I do that?"

Sanada groaned. He didn't have time for this. Grabbing Atobe by the arm, he dragged the diva along as Kirihara diligently followed behind them.

Atobe struggled. "Stop! Stop this insanity right now! I **demand** to know where you are taking me in such a violent manner!!"

Sanada released Atobe's arm and viciously turned to confront him. "Quit complaining before I change my mind." He snarled. "We're only going to a café to talk this ridiculous 'Akutsu Jin' obsession you have over. Now come on." He started walking again.

Atobe was thoroughly shocked. What made Sanada change his mind? Whatever it was, Atobe was grateful of it.

The three arrived at said café, and were greeted by Yanagi, Yagyuu, Niou, Jackal, and Marui. They were pulled into a booth and sat down.

"When Sanada called us to come here, you can bet that we were a bit surprised." Yagyuu told Atobe. "But nevertheless…The name 'Akutsu Jin' intrigued me."

"I think that it intrigued all of us." Yanagi added. "Hence why we're all here. Care to tell us the reason behind it?"

Atobe sighed. "All of you have heard of him, have you not?"

"Well duh." Niou rolled his eyes. "He's the psycho maniac killer who used to play for Yamabuki."

"I have managed to collect some data on him…"Yanagi mumbled. Nobody paid attention to him.

"He is responsible for the murder of one of my former teammates."

The ex-Rikkaidai players' eyes widened and mouths shut as Atobe calmly and slowly explained to them why he was there and what he wanted from them.

"Wow…"Marui marveled at his story.

"How do you expect **us** to be able to help you?" Niou asked.

"We could do it if we really tried." Jackal replied with confidence. (A/N: I'm not quite sure how to write for him…So he'll most likely be OOC **a lot**.)

"I still don't see why we should be helping you." Sanada grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'll help him." Kirihara said suddenly. "No matter what you guys think."

Despite the fact that it was Kirihara who said it, Atobe felt relieved that at least somebody was going to help him.

"If Akaya's helping, I guess I'll help too." Marui said.

"I suppose I will as well." Yanagi sighed. "But only because my data on Akutsu will go to waste if I don't."

"C'mon Jackal!!" Marui began to shake his friend.

Throwing his arms into the air, Jackal surrendered. "Alright! Fine- you win- I'll help."

"Yay!!!" Marui felt that standing up to do a short victory dance was necessary.

Yanagi looked to Yagyuu. "Hiroshi…"

Yagyuu sighed as well. "I suppose…I suppose I'll help as well. But that means that Niou must help along with us."

Niou groaned. "Oh come on!!!"

"Do you really have anything better to do with your time?" Jackal asked.

Whining, Niou finally complied. "Fine! But I won't like it!"

Yagyuu rolled his eyes. His partner was such a drama queen.

"So we're set then." Yanagi concluded.

"Not quite." Kirihara spoke up. When his friends turned to him with looks of confusion, he solely pointed to Sanada.

The older boy pulled his hat down over his face, possibly in hopes that if he couldn't see the people that were so obviously staring at him, they couldn't see him.

"Sanada!! You've **gotta** help us!"

Grimacing, he lifted his cap so that his face could be seen. Curses, foiled again.

"I'm not helping him." He told them.

Atobe lifted an eyebrow. This was more amusing then it was anything else. He sat back and silently laughed at the sight of the people in front of him trying to persuade Sanada. However, he grew bored of this activity fast- the enjoyment only lasted about ten minutes or so.

"It would be a shame for you to miss the opportunity to help, Genichirou."

Everybody stopped what they were doing to turn and look at who had spoken.

There stood Yukimura Seiichi with a smile on his face.

"Yukimura!!" The ex-Rikkaidai team exclaimed.

Atobe sat there in a stony silence. He was still peeved at Yukimura for helping Ayaka.

As Yukimura's friends surrounded and constantly yelled questions at him, he somehow managed to escape and slide into the booth beside Atobe. He met the diva's glare with a look of sincerity.

"I apologize." He said to the other boy. "Would you be willing to at least hear me out?"

Atobe was torn. On one hand, Yukimura would make a reliable ally whom he could trust and depend on. On the other hand, Yukimura also once helped Hamasaki Ayaka in her plan which resulted in KJ being struck by a vehicle.

"You have to understand the position I was in that made me help her." He continued.

"Did Ayaka blackmail everyone?" Atobe asked; he was frustrated.

"Everyone but Oshitari. The rest of us were either blackmailed, bribed, or both."

Atobe's expression softened, but only slightly. "What's your excuse?"

"She paid for my operation. My parents couldn't afford it, and she offered in exchange for my help."

"So did you get your operation?" Atobe asked.

Yukimura beamed. "Yes- and it was a complete success."

The whole gang cheered loudly, almost giving Atobe (as well as nearly everyone else in the café) heart attacks.

Sanada smiled slightly, and Yukimura turned to him.

"So Genichirou," He continued. "Are you going to help us?"

Sanada seemed to have a small mental war with himself before sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it."

Atobe smiled.

-----

**A/N: So the next four chapters will be dating sims- what if Amy, Carmen, Serena, and Kacie each had blind dates? They'll have no relation to each other, just for clarification. I've got everything planned out for Amy, Kacie and Serena, but I need a date for Carmen- the crazy one. Any ideas?**

**Also, after all four chapters, you all can vote on who made the best couple (or if you want to see some other people get dates- whatever), and I'll write more chapters with them, maybe do a separate fan fiction based on that pairing, and incorporate those characters more in the main plot.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chibi Dating Sim #1- Amy and Taka**

The piece of paper that read "Kawamura Sushi" followed by directions peeved Amy quite a bit. Quite a bit indeed. She had no clue as to why she had chosen to participate in this blind dating club at her school, or why they even allowed it. Whatever the reason, she concluded that she wasn't in her right mind when she had signed up and drawn the name 'Kawamura Takashi' out of that hat. Of course, it didn't matter now, because here she was, walking into the sushi bar, and…

"Welcome!!"

Mr. Kawamura, who had previously been standing behind the bar, was now pushing her backwards and apologizing for being closed. The Seigaku tennis team stared at her from behind him.

"Wait!! Dad!!" Taka came hurrying out from the kitchen. "She's my date!"

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing. "DATE?!?!"

Mr. Kawamura stepped back and Amy blushed. She wasn't usually a quiet or shy girl, but she did get embarrassed quite easily.

"Ohh! Is she your blind date from that club I signed you up for?" Momo asked, grinning wildly.

Taka laughed nervously. "Yeah, she is. I almost forgot that she was coming." He took off his apron and met Amy at the door. "I told you about this, Dad, and you said I could have the day off."

Mr. Kawamura put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it," He mused. "You're right! Okay! You two have fun and I'll take care of your friends."

Taka and Amy bowed to Mr. Kawamura before leaving the small restaurant.

"Um, hi…" Amy said quietly. "Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Taka shook her hand. "I'm sorry for my father… He likes to take care of my friends."

Amy laughed. "It's no problem. Do you work for you dad as a part-time job, or do you just help him out?"

"I help him." Taka answered. "But I want to be a sushi chef when I grow up."

"When you grow up?" Amy laughed again.

Taka turned bright red.

"I know what you mean." Amy smiled sweetly at him. "But that's good- it's good to set goals for yourself."

"My friends are a little disappointed." He continued. "Because I've decided to give up on tennis to go to culinary school."

"They should be happy for you." She told him softly.

Taka looked over at her. "What about you?"

"Me?" She gave him a confused look. "Well…I suppose I want to write for a living… Or draw, but I know that there's no money in either of those professions." She sighed. "My family wants me to get a sports scholarship and try to go pro."

"What sport do you play?" Taka asked her.

"Baseball." She replied sheepishly. "I'm catcher and usually one of the last hitters… Because I can't run."

"My friends say that I should keep going with tennis because of my 'burning' power." Taka nearly blushed while admitting this to her.

Amy gave him a bewildered look. "**Burning** power?" She asked.

Taka nodded.

"What do you mean?"

Taka sighed. "I'll show you- come on."

The two walked to the school and Amy grabbed two spare tennis rackets from the club room.

"I'll warn you," Amy said to him as they approached the street courts, "I've only played tennis, like, twice in my entire life."

Taka chuckled. "It's alright. We can just hit it back and forth." He assured her. "_If I don't kill her first…"_

Amy handed Taka his racket and stumbled back at his immediate response.

"BURNING!!! I'm on fire!! Come on, baby!!"

She stood on the other side of the net and bounced the ball twice. After gently lobbing it over the net, she didn't flinch when he returned it with a powerful smash.

"Not bad…" She mumbled to herself with a smile.

She continued to gently lob it, setting him up for a smash each time, for a few more minutes before she got bored and plucked the racket from his hands.

"Let's go play **my** game now." She said with a grin.

Taka smiled his normal, friendly, non-burning smile. "Okay! Sounds good."

Just as they were about to leave, his other eight team members showed up at the courts.

"Hey!! Taka!!" Momo called, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Sorry guys- we were just leaving." Taka told them.

"They can come with us if they want. We can play five against five." Amy suggested.

"Come play where?" Oishi asked as Amy and Taka walked over to them.

"We were about to go play some baseball." Taka explained. "Do you guys want to come?"

After much discussion (which involved rejection of the idea on Echizen's part) they finally decided to go play. They split into two teams. Team one was Taka, Momo, Inui, Eiji and Tezuka. Team two was Amy, Kaidoh, Oishi, Fuji, and Echizen. After playing a quick game of Janken, they decided that they would play one inning and team one would bat first.

Eiji loudly declared that he wanted to go first (it was suspected to be because team two had volunteered Oishi as their pitcher) and took his spot at home plate. He hit the ball and dashed over to first, slid, and made it. Fuji, the first baseman/shortstop congratulated him.

Next was Tezuka. Oishi pitched, and as Tezuka leaned in to swing, the ball hit his left shoulder. The usually stoic captain cried out in pain and dramatically dropped to the floor, clutching his arm. Since he could no longer play, team two decided that they'd be better off without Echizen (because he didn't really want to be there anyway) and sacrificed him.

With one out, Inui stepped up to bat. After doing all of the math in his head, he managed to figure out the perfect angle to hit it…directly at Oishi. It beamed the poor vice captain in the head, but as he fell, the sphere landed in his glove.

Now with two outs, team one decided to send Taka in as a last resort. Momo handed him his bat, and his reaction shocked everyone.

"BURNING!! Yeah baby! Great-o!!"

His friends stared. This was the first time they'd ever seen Taka go 'burning' while holding something other than a tennis racket. (A/N: Not true, I know, but please humor me.)

Kaidoh (who had momentarily stepped in as pitcher for Oishi) threw the ball and Taka cracked it.

Fuji (somehow) managed to get to it and threw it back to Kaidoh.

"Here!!"

Kaidoh tossed the ball to Amy, who tagged Eiji out as he came into home.

They switched places, and soon enough, team two had two outs. After watching both Oishi and Kaidoh fail miserably, they decided to send Amy in.

Taka grinned crazily at her from the pitcher's mound. "Come on, baby."

Amy grinned back. "You're in for…how do you say it? Great Shocking?" (A/N: Two words- cursed racket.)

Taka pitched the ball and Amy hit it as hard as she could. It sailed into the stands where Tezuka and Echizen had seated themselves, knocking Echizen on the head, causing him to fall over onto Tezuka. As she rounded the bases, it slowly began to rain. She stopped halfway to third and sighed. "Well, there goes our fun." She shrugged. "Let's call it a tie."

Nobody argued with her decision.

-----

They decided to seek refuge at Kawamura Sushi. The regulars decided to give Taka and Amy some "alone time" at a table by themselves, but they all knew that Inui was secretly taking data on poor Taka.

"Today was fun." Amy told him, doing her best to shake the water out of her drenched hair.

"Really?" Taka asked. "Even though it rained on us?"

Amy laughed. "Of course. Why should rain spoil our fun?"

Taka smiled. "Should I walk you home? It's getting kind of late."

Amy nodded. "Sure."

Grabbing two umbrellas, they snuck out, hopefully not attracting too much attention to themselves. Of course everybody noticed, but they decided to be merciful and let them go.

On their way to Amy's house, they passed by a little store…and ran into one of Taka's "old friends".

"Kawamura- I didn't know you had a **girlfriend**."

Used to his threats and intimidations, Taka wasn't moved by Akutsu Jin's sudden appearance. Amy, however, flinched at his close proximity.

"Leave us alone, Akutsu." Taka used his free hand to pull Amy in closer to him.

She blushed. Akutsu raised an eyebrow. "Trying to be Mr. Tough Guy around your **girlfriend**?"

Taka didn't say anything; he didn't want to instigate Akutsu any further.

"She **is** a pretty one, though."

"Stop hitting on me you pervert!" Amy's sudden outburst shocked both Taka and Akutsu. Taka quickly took his hand back when he saw Amy white-knuckle grip her umbrella.

Amused, Akutsu chuckled. "Oh yeah?" He sneered. "What're **you** going to do about it?"

Taking a deep breath, Amy screamed in frustration as she drew back and punched Akutsu in the face.

"Amy!" Taka exclaimed.

Akutsu quickly recovered from the blow and frowned at Amy. Finally, he chuckled. "Eh. She's alright." He moved past her and stopped beside Taka. "Good job, Kawamura." He took the umbrella out of Taka's hand and walked off.

"Jerk." Amy seethed.

"He's not as bad as people think." Taka replied slowly, looking off into the rain as Akutsu kept going. He turned back around to Amy, who was holding her umbrella out. She was smiling softly.

"So he's just like you, ne?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Taka was hesitant to take the umbrella from her, but she persisted.

Amy sighed, looking up at the raindrops and blinking them away. "He seems like a bad person…and you say he's not…Then there's you, who is nice and soft-spoken…and who goes 'burning'." She looked over at him. "Do you see my point?"

Taka smiled as well. "Yeah…I understand." He stepped closer to her and tentatively put his arm around her waist. She took a step closer to him and blushed slightly as they started walking back to her house.

Once they got there, Amy invited him inside. She handed him a towel to dry off with and they sat down on her couch.

"I had a great time today." She said with a smile after a couple of minutes.

Taka returned her smile. "I did too." He stood. "I should go now."

Amy nodded. "Yeah…" She walked him to the door and handed him his umbrella. They stood there for a moment before Taka quietly said goodbye and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Taka turned around, only to have Amy gently press her lips to his cheek. He blinked, and she bit her bottom lip.

"G-Great-o!!" He grinned and pulled her closer, pressing their lips together.

They reluctantly pulled away after a moment, and Amy smiled widely.

"Call me." She told him.

Taka slowly walked outside nodding, and when Amy closed the door, she smiled at what she heard.

"BURNING!!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chibi Dating Sim #2- Serena and Kaidoh**

She didn't stand out much- not much at all. She wasn't enough to really catch anyone's eye, but she did…eventually. She wasn't shy- just quiet. She was friendly enough, but people looked down on her. She got picked on continuously. It really was a phenomenal day for Serena when somebody decided to stick up for her.

Kaidoh Kaoru was training in the park after a strenuous Saturday morning run. It was only his normal routine, so he tuned out. Jogging casually around the jungle gym to cool down, he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He briefly glanced up at his surroundings. His pace slowed considerably when he saw a group of thugs assaulting somebody he recognized. He groaned. He really had better things to do, but the real question was could he just leave her and live with that on his conscience? The answer was no.

"Hey!" He called to them, jogging over.

Sensing trouble, the five assailants backed off slightly.

"Hey- that's Kaidoh Kaoru!" One of them whispered. "He's friends with that Momoshiro- the guy who nearly killed someone playing tennis!"

Friends with Momoshiro? Kaidoh felt nauseous.

"Let's go- it isn't worth this aggravation." Another one of them said. He motioned to his comrades and they took off.

"You okay?" Kaidoh turned to her. He knew he'd seen her somewhere- maybe they went to school together…?  
"Yeah, I guess." She replied softly. "Thank you."

He hissed. "For what?"

"You stuck up for me." She said. "Nobody ever sticks up for me."  
Kaidoh raised an eyebrow. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"  
She faked a smile…obviously. "I'm alright."

He didn't believe her. Silently cursing himself for having a good heart, he sighed. "Show me."

Hesitantly, she complied. She rolled up her sleeves and revealed her pale arms- splotchy and bruised.

Kaidoh hissed again. The fake smile on her face was starting to anger him. "Well…Come on." He turned and started to walk away, then stopped when he noticed that she wasn't following him. "I said **come on**."

"Um…I, uh…Why…? Uh…" She stammered, unable to coherently form an understandable sentence.

Kaidoh sighed and took her hand. She flinched, and then looked at him with surprise when his grip turned out to be gentle.

"Where…Where are we going?" She asked as he led her out of the park.

"To my house." He blatantly answered her.

She stayed quiet for the rest of their journey. When they finally arrived, she stopped on the porch. "Um…Thanks, but…Who are you?"

He was embarrassed. "Kaidoh." He mumbled, unlocking the door and leading her inside. "Who are you?"  
"Serena." She replied softly. "Ah, uh…thank you, but I don't need-" She stopped talking when he turned around and gave her a sharp look. She cautiously stepped inside of his home, and he immediately closed the door behind her. She felt her pulse quicken, and her breathing sped up.

If Kaidoh noticed her panic, he didn't show it, and led her into the bathroom. As he dug around under the sink, she tentatively sat on the edge of the tub.

"You'll slip if you sit there." He grunted, turning to her.

She immediately jumped to her feet.

"Sorry…"

Kaidoh pointed to the counter, and she eased herself up onto it.

"What are you-" She stopped again when he handed her a bottle of lotion.

"If you use it, the skin on your arms will be less likely to crack and bleed." He explained.

"Oh…Thank you…" She lamely replied.

"Did they do anything else to you?" Kaidoh asked her.

She quickly shook her head, earning a suspicious raise of an eyebrow from him.

"You limp when you walk."

"No I don't."

Kaidoh sighed. "Fine. Go home."

She carefully lowered herself down from the counter and stood there looking at him. "Um…"

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Nothing… Thank you."

She got out of there as fast as she could.

-----

"I'd never thought that **you'd** be one coming to me for data, Kaidoh." Inui offered an amused chuckle as he spoke with his companion over the phone.

"Inui…I just want to know. What can you tell me?"

"What's her name?"

"Serena."

"Just Serena?"

Kaidoh hissed. Inui sighed. There was the sound of papers shuffling for a brief moment before Inui spoke again.

"Her data in incomplete. I only have a few notes on her. She's a B-average student at Seigaku. 85 percent of the time is in the library. 15 percent of the time is missing in action. Wears the winter uniform one hundred percent of the time." Inui read from one of his notebooks.

"Is that it?" Kaidoh asked. He sounded impatient to Inui. _"Ii data…"_

"I never knew you could be so…**demanding**, Kaidoh." Inui joked.

Kaidoh hissed again before swiftly hanging up. Inui looked at his phone in surprise. He never knew that Kaidoh was so serious about girls.

-----

It wasn't long before he saw her again.

"Ah-um…Thank you…" She told him softly. "For the other day."

Kaidoh shifted his gaze and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Whatever…"

Serena laughed lightly and smiled softly. "Well…bye…" She gave him a friendly wave before darting off.

She got about seven feet before falling down.

-----

"I told you."

Her face was bright red as she sat on the counter in Kaidoh's bathroom yet again. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

After collapsing on the sidewalk, Kaidoh had carried her the whole block and a half back to his house. She now shifted uncomfortably in her Seigaku uniform.

He pulled out a knee brace and handed it to her. "Keep it." He said before she could ask.

She took it and stared down at her hands.

Sighing, Kaidoh took the brace back from her and lifted her right leg up. Instantly, her hands flew to her skirt and she pushed her leg down, wincing in pain.

When Kaidoh realized what she thought he was doing, he blushed furiously and hissed.

"I-Idiot." He stammered. "I was only going to put the brace on you."

"Ah…" She relaxed slightly once she understood. "I see…Sorry."

Hesitantly, Kaidoh took the brace again and gently lifted up her leg. Once he had secured the knee brace and lowered her leg, the both of them looked away from each other.

"Be careful with that knee." He finally spoke.

She nodded. "Okay…Thank you." She carefully lowered herself and headed for the door. "Goodbye."

Only when he knew that she had left him did he reply. "Goodbye."

-----

The next day was when Kaidoh discovered that he and Serena were in the same P.E. period. He found that Inui was right- when she dressed; she tried to cover as much skin as possible. Kaidoh assumed it was to cover the bruises.

He couldn't have been further from the truth.

-----

"Kaidoh."

Inui walked towards his friend with a look of seriousness on his face. "I have complete data on your friend." He handed the viper a full notebook.

"Where did you-"

"Yanagi Renji. From Rikkaidai."

Kaidoh gave him a puzzled look.

"Read and you'll understand."

-----

Name: Niou Serena

Age: 13

Height: Approximately 5'3"

Weight: Approximately 103 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: White

Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Food: Beef Udon

Best Subject: N/A

Worst Subject: N/A

Family: Niou Masamoto (Father)

Niou Toshiko (Step-Mother- Third wife to Niou Masamoto)

Real Mother-Unknown (Deceased?)

Niou Masaharu (Half-Brother)

Other: Quite and shy. Often bullied. Problems at home concerning Masaharu and his step-mother. Often injured. Cuts herself (?).

Kaidoh frowned while flipping thru the rest of the notebook. Jeez, and he thought Inui was a stalker. But for some reason, Serena stood out to him. Why? Sighing, he put the book in a drawer in his desk.

That weekend, Inui took Kaidoh to a small cake shop where they met Yanagi Renji and Niou Masaharu.

"How do you know my sister?" Niou asked warily.

"She goes to our school." Inui answered for Kaidoh. The data man knew that the trickster and the viper would more than likely not get along.

"Oh yeah. Yanagi, I forgot that you had friends at Seigaku." Niou said.

"Yes, well, Inui- come have a look at this for me…over here…" Inconspicuously (of course), Yanagi dragged Inui to the other side of the shop.

"So what do you want with my sister anyway?" Niou asked, turning to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh hissed. "Who ever said I wanted anything?"

"We're here, aren't we?"

Kaidoh was silent. Niou laughed and started to walk away, then stopped.

"But…She has seemed happier lately…And she's been talking about some mystery guy who saved her more than she's ever talked about anything else before…Not that that's saying much…" He laughed again and started walking away once more. "It's alright with me." He called back over his shoulder.

Kaidoh left shortly thereafter.

-----

He saw her later that day…or rather he **found** her. She was in the park again, and a familiar scenario played out in Kaidoh's mind. This time there were more than five guys.

"You always manage to get yourself into trouble, don't you?" He growled while pulling her away from the group of thugs.

"Sorry." She looked down.

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Sor-…Yes."

Kaidoh sighed. He took her back to his house for the third time and inspected her. She seemed fine, but appearances were deceiving- he should know. Still, he asked. "Are you alright?"

Serena looked at him. "No."

Kaidoh hesitated. He reached out and gently took her wrists, alarmed when he felt scars there. That finalized his decision.

"What are you doing?" She asked; her voice barely above a whisper.

"Trust me." He muttered before softly pressing his lips against hers. At that moment, though she wouldn't tell him until many years later, Kaidoh Kaoru saved her.

-----

**A/N: First of all, I love reading all of your guys' reviews- thanks for the feedback! Second of all, if you guys have any requests just let me know. I **_**do**_** write shonen-ai, so if you want to see a golden pair one shot, or something, let me know and I'll probably write it.**

**Who's up next? Why, Fuji and Kacey of course! A whole new meaning to "tensai versus tensai".**

**Ja! - xxAkikuxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Dating Sim #3- Kacey and Fuji**

Gabihin Kacey hated Fuji Syuusuke. She despised him from the bottom of her heart with a stabby, burning passion. Ever since she could remember, she grew up with only one goal: be number one. Her parents forced this on her, and it was all she had known growing up. When she entered junior high, things stayed the same. She remained number one and continued to best Fuji Syuusuke academically. Then senior high school came, and she found herself slipping in the tenth grade. Fuji flew by the days with no problems. Their test scores grew closer and closer, until he began to surpass her. Her parents stopped caring, and soon she found a new sort of…inspiration.

"I have no clue why you're dating him." Oishi Syuichirou had been friends with Kacey since their childhood, and as the two grew older, they remained as such. "I know your parents lack discipline, but this is…Kacey, I'm worried."

Kacey didn't bother smiling. Oishi had always managed to somehow see right through her. "It's practically your fault anyway." She snapped.

Oishi knew how she was. He let her continue.

"After all, I met him while going to one of **your** stupid tennis games."

Oishi knew this. He blamed himself for unintentionally setting his best friend up in an abusive relationship with Akutsu Jin.

"Going to Yamabuki after school today?" He asked. He already knew the answer. "We have an essay test in history tomorrow."

Kacey shrugged and glared at him. "I'll pass. I always do… don't I?"

Oishi hated when she visited Akutsu. Every time she did, he always got a "surprise" visit from her in the middle of the night, and had to tend to her wounds. He hated the way Jin abused her, yet, he failed to **do** anything about it.

"I'm sure Fuji will pass too."

Her gaze sharpened.

That night, Oishi received a very descriptive email on every controversial topic brought up that past unit in history. It was titled "Happy now?". Oishi smiled.

-----

This routine continued for another month or so until one ignorant art teacher did the unthinkable: She assigned Gabihin Kacey and Fuji Syuusuke as project partners.

Tension filled the air, yet the two merely smiled at one another and set up a time and place to meet. Saturday at one worked for Fuji, and he offered up his home as their meeting spot. She cordially thanked him and returned her attention to the teacher. Fuji chuckled to himself.

-----

Oishi developed his plan the very first time he ever saw the two of them together. It was unintentional, of course, him seeing them, but he did **not** regret witnessing it. He thought about it, but decided that it happened for a reason. For Oishi Syuichirou, watching Akutsu Jin hit his best friend in public was the final straw.

"Nya, Oishi…" Eiji noticed that his partner was distracted when they met up for coffee (which Eiji didn't **need**, but drank anyway). "What's wrong?"

"Eiji…what are you supposed to do if you see someone you love being abused?" It was a stupid question, but Oishi was stuck.

"Oishi! Is someone abusing you??" Eiji asked loudly.

Oishi quickly hushed him. "No, not me. I'm fine."

"Then who?"

Oishi was hesitant to tell him, but finally did. "It's Kacey."

Eiji made a face. "You mean Fujiko's arch-nemesis?"

Oishi sighed. "Yeah, her. She's seeing Akutsu Jin."

"The bully from Yamabuki? Why?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know, and she won't tell me why."

Eiji sat in quiet thought for a moment. "Why don't you set her up with someone else?"

Oishi was surprised. He would've never thought of that. "But who?"

"I didn't think of that…"

Oishi laughed; Eiji always made him smile.

"But I'll help you!" The redhead exclaimed enthusiastically. "What are friends for?"

Oishi sighed- relieved. Hopefully he could help.

-----

Saturday came soon enough, and Kacey arrived on Fuji's doorstep at one o' clock on the dot. Knowing her well enough, Fuji didn't expect any less of her. What he also didn't expect was the black eye and the sling supporting her right arm.

"What happened?" He asked.

"None of your damn business." She snapped.

Oh this would be fun. Fuji let her in, and they got to work. After about an hour, their work was interrupted when Fuji Yuuta threw the front door open, threw his duffel bag on the couch, then slammed the door shut again.

"Ah, Yuuta." Fuji greeted his younger brother with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming home this weekend."

"I live here. I didn't realize that I needed an invitation." He replied coldly.

"Well let me go get you something to eat." Syuusuke darted off into the kitchen.

Yuuta groaned and looked at Kacey. He vaguely remembered her, but he couldn't tell from where.

She chuckled darkly. "So you're the infamous Fuji Syuusuke's baby brother."

He glared at her. "And you're the girl who's second to him."

Kacey returned the expression. They both spoke again at the same time, and what they said was almost identical.

"I hate your brother."

"I hate my brother."

Kacey smirked and Yuuta crossed his arms as Syuusuke returned from the kitchen with a sandwich and a glass of milk for Yuuta. The younger took his food and stomped upstairs to his room. He reemerged four hours later, just as Kacey was leaving. When the door had closed behind her, Syuusuke sighed.

"She hates you." Yuuta remarked from the top of the stairs.

Syuusuke turned to him, his blue eyes gleaming. "I know."

-----

"Kacey, why?"

She sighed as Oishi carefully studied her broken arm.

"Because of that one night I chose to study instead of going to see him."

Oishi was silent for a moment. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

Kacey looked at him. "No, Syuichirou. It's **my** fault. Everything is always my fault."

She left without another word. Oishi pulled out his cell phone. He couldn't take it anymore.

-----

Yuuta adored spying on his brother; especially listening in on his phone calls. By the sound of desperation in the caller's voice, he could tell that this would be a good one.

"Fuji please- you have to do something."

"Do what? You know she hates me."

"That's why you'll be able to get through to her! You saw what he did!"

"Oishi…What could I possibly do?"

"Something- anything! Please…"

Who were they talking about? In Yuuta's opinion, this sounded like some sort of soap opera.

"Oishi…"

"Fuji, Kacey is my best friend. I can't keep watching Akutsu abuse her."

Oh, her again. She sounded like nothing but trouble.

"But why would I help her?"

"Because you love her, and you know it!"

There was silence on Fuji's end. Yuuta remembered now. Kacey and Syuusuke had grown up rivals like Oishi and Kacey had grown up friends. She had always been hostile towards his brother's kindness, and it only got worse from there. Yuuta recalled Syuusuke coming home every Valentine's Day in disappointment because she had ignored him the entire day. Yuuta remembered watching the two of them on the playground together- Syuusuke completely captivated by her, and Kacey acting as though he didn't exist.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Anything."

"We're meeting on Friday. I'll tell you how things go."

-----

"Say… Kacey…"

She glared at Fuji, and paused while working on her part of their project. "What?"

"I had been thinking about your arm…It wouldn't have anything to do with Akutsu, would it?" Fuji smirked.

Kacey froze. "That would be…none of your business."

Fuji chuckled. "No…you're wrong. It **is** my business. Oishi came to me for help."

"Oh Syuichirou did, did he? Maybe instead of bringing it up with you he should've talked to Jin about it. In fact, why don't I do that for him?" Standing, Kacey gathered her things and left.

That had definitely not been part of Fuji's plan.

-----

"She's unpredictable. It'll be hard for you to really get through to her."

Fuji laughed lightly at Oishi's remark. "Don't worry. She's unpredictable, yes, but she won't stray too far from human nature."

"I hope you're right. I'm really worried about her."

Fuji shifted slightly, resting the phone between his shoulder and his head. "She'll be here soon; we still need to finish our project."

"Then I'll let you go…Thank you, Fuji."

"It isn't a problem." Fuji smiled. As soon as he hung up, the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil…"

"I apologize for yesterday." She told him, stepping into the house. "Truth be told, I didn't really go to Jin. Although, it really isn't a good idea for you to go prying into matters that do not concern you."

Fuji sighed. "I suppose you're right. I apologize as well."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way…" Kacey muttered. "Shall we get started?"

"Saa- before we do…" Fuji said thoughtfully. "I thought that we could play a small competitive game…To lessen the tension."

Kacey paused to think. "Do I get to pick the game?"

Fuji smiled. "Of course."

She chose chess. Before they began, she opened her notebook and quickly jotted something down. "We'll see who the real tensai is here today." She said to him. She handed him her notebook, which she instructed him not to open. Though he was curious, he complied.

Fuji found it easy to defeat her. It didn't take very long, and he thought of it as a quick and painless defeat.

She said nothing to him about it for the rest of the afternoon. Just as she was leaving, however, she turned to him.

"Just for the record…I'm the real tensai."

-----

Fuji had taken awhile to figure out what she meant. By the time he did, it was time for them to meet again.

She had predicted his victory. She had written down all of his steps and every move that he would make in her notebook, before they started playing. She was one hundred percent correct.

"You're good at reading people." Fuji complemented her.

"Not necessarily." She shrugged. "You're just predictable." A smirk danced on her lips. She shifted in an uncomfortable way and unzipped her jacket. She had recently gotten her cast off.

"It's a tad warm in here." Fuji remarked. "Why don't you take your jacket off?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

They started working, and Fuji began to notice that she was not fine. She had started sweating a little, and was beginning to seem slow and lethargic.

"Kacey, please-" He took her arm (A/N: I first wrote "ham" instead of "arm" by accident. Just thought you'd like to know) and tried to move her, but she resisted.

"Nobody taught you about personal space? What a surprise…" She laughed meekly and wiped her forehead.

Fuji retreated slightly. "Kacey…"

She glared at him.

"What do you have to hide?"

It took a few minutes, but she finally shed her jacket to reveal her arms- decorated in a mass of scars and bruises. "This."

Fuji was almost speechless…almost. "Akutsu…am I correct?"

"I'm sorry; do I have to answer to you?" Kacey snapped.

"I'm only concerned." He managed to stay calm.

"Oh? How interesting. Might I be so bold as to inquire why?" She crossed her arms and stood.

Fuji stood with her. "Because I wouldn't wish this-" He gestured to her arms. "Upon anybody."

"Not anybody? You don't loathe anyone with such a fiery hate that you just wished they would die?"

"Of course not." He answered. "Hate is wasted energy."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Kacey was silent. She showed no signs of being phased by his declaration.

"You don't know me."

"I know you more than you think."

All smiles were gone now.

"I dare you to prove it." She challenged.

Now laughing lightly, Fuji reached into his pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper. On it was their exact conversation written out in Fuji's careful handwriting.

Kacey glared at him, quickly gathered her things, and then stormed out.

-----

"I tried, Oishi." Fuji admitted to his friend at school the next day.

Oishi sighed. "Well, thank you." Before he could continue, however, Kacey walked up. She grasped Fuji's hand, lacing their fingers together, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Syuichirou." She said, smiling.

"Hi Kacey…" Oishi said slowly. She was acting peculiar now…and he was still worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…Yes I'm doing better." She looked over at Fuji. "Right, Syuusuke?"

Fuji smiled, leaned in, and kissed her gently.

Oishi bid them farewell and walked away with a smile on his face. The bell rang and Kacey began to walk off to her class.

"I'll see you during lunch." She told Fuji, calling back to him over her shoulder. "Tensai!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Dating Sim #4- Carmen and Sanada**

Carmen and Sanada, when Yanagi **really** thought about it, were almost like Yagyuu and Niou. Sanada was the gentleman, and Carmen was the trickster. How they ended up in a relationship, well…Rikkaidai's data man was still having trouble figuring that one out. Even if you knew them, the two seemed nothing alike. He was stern, strict and responsible. She was crazy, uncontrollable, and a juvenile delinquent.

"_Opposites __**do**__ attract."_ Yanagi repeatedly told himself in an attempt to solve their relationship mystery.

Meanwhile, Carmen and Sanada were secretly laughing at Yanagi Renji and his futile attempts to understand them. Wait- Sanada laughing? Let's start this whole thing from the beginning.

-----

For some obscure reason unknown to even her, Gabihin Carmen had the biggest crush on Sanada Genichirou.

"I've seen him before." Carmen's cousin Kacey said to her over the phone. "Tall and wears a baseball cap? He played Echizen Ryoma- I remember visiting Syuusuke and Syuichirou at that game…"

"Blah blah blah." Carmen rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Kacey. All I know is that for some reason I can't get this stupid guy out of my head."

"Hmm…" Kacey sounded uninterested. "Well isolate yourself from him. Stop thinking about him."

"Yeah, but Kace, that doesn't-" Carmen's words were cut short as her cousin's line went dead. Silently cursing to herself, Carmen hung up the phone.

The saddest part of it was that Kacey was right. Carmen knew that if she followed the other girl's directions she'd completely forget about her crush on Sanada. The only problem was that she didn't **want **to forget. She **liked **crushing hopelessly on someone that she knew would never like her back. She didn't even know why.

Things didn't improve when her parents died. Carmen, along with her three older brothers, was forced to move…into the same apartment complex where the Sanada family had been staying.

"I'm sorry that such a tragedy has befallen your family." The building owner said to the remaining Gabihin children.

"Things happen." The brother closest to Carmen's age said.

"It will only make us stronger." The middle one added.

"Well they **were **kind of old… "Carmen muttered.

"Carmen!" Her oldest brother snapped. "Shut up! Please forgive them. They're traumatized." He said to the building owner.

"No we aren't-"

"I said shut up!"

The building owner laughed. "Well I hope you four are comfortable here." She bowed and left them alone.

"I'm going out." Carmen said to her brothers, leaving the apartment. She danced down the stairs to the lobby and sat on top of the mailbox. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. Tapping her foot against the mailbox, she produced a loud and obnoxious beat with which she began to hum an unrecognizable tune. As she had expected, somebody eventually came out of their apartment to see what the racket was.

Mr. Sanada was a man whose natural disposition was disgruntled, impatient, and overall not too nice. Carmen laughed when he asked her what the hell she thought she was doing.

"I'm sitting here, **sir**; do you have a problem with that?"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "I **do **have a problem with it. Which apartment do you live in?"

Carmen groaned and jumped down off of the mailbox, jamming her hands in her pocket. "Fifteen."

Mr. Sanada grabbed her by the elbow and began to drag her up the stairs.

"Hey! Let go of me!!" She yelled, struggling. "Rape!! Rape!!"

He let go of her and stood there, glaring, and people began to open their doors. Carmen's oldest brother came running down the stairs.

"Carmen! What the hell are you doing??"

"Disturbing the peace." Mr. Sanada answered for her. "Who are you?"

Her brother held out his hand. "Gabihin Shizue. I'm Carmen's legal guardian. I accept full responsibility for whatever she did."

Mr. Sanada nodded. "Well then…Come with me…Both of you."

Carmen and Shizue followed him into apartment number three. Her face turned bright red when she saw the object of her desire sitting down with another older man and two women.

"Is there a problem?" One of the women asked.

Mr. Sanada ignored her. "You say you are taking the full responsibility for her actions?" He asked Shizue.

He nodded. "Yes, but if you'll allow me to explain-" Shizue was cut off as Mr. Sanada put his hand on Shizue's shoulder; his eyes narrowing. He raised his right hand.

"Father-"

"**Tarundoru**."

"Dear, that will be enough from **you**."

Mr. Sanada's hand stopped midway to Shizue's face as he turned to face his wife . . . as she hit him in the face.

Shizue nearly screamed as Mr. Sanada hit the floor. Carmen stepped to her left so that he would not land on her.

"I apologize for my husband." Mrs. Sanada said with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Are your parents home? I'll walk the two of you back upstairs."

Shizue nodded and thanked her while Carmen tried not to stare at Genichirou. He stared unabashedly at her, however, as his mother led the two Gabihin children upstairs to their apartment.

"Carmen…" Shizue nudged her. "You're drooling."

She wiped the side of her mouth with her sleeve and laughed nervously.

Shizue shook his head.

-----

"Those poor children are living all by themselves in that apartment." Mrs. Sanada said to her husband once he had regained consciousness. "There are two other boys living with them! Did you know that? Poor Shizue is the legal guardian for all of them! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"I had no way of knowing that! All the boy told me was that he is **her **legal guardian. How was I supposed to know that there are **more**?" Mr. Sanada tried to reconcile.

Genichirou quietly walked into the kitchen where his parents were and sat down at the table.

"Exactly. So as an apology, I invited the four of them over for dinner tomorrow night; and before you even start with me, it was my sister's idea, and they are very polite children. So tomorrow, you are going to go to the market and buy every single thing on my list so that we can cook a good meal for them."

Mr. Sanada grumbled an affirmative as Genichirou laid his head on the table. It wasn't bad enough that he had developed …**feelings **for this social outcast; no he could live with that. He admired her- she was just so carefree- and wished he could just abandon all of his responsibilities to do whatever he wanted and not care what people thought. Now she was coming to dinner? Oh why did termites have to choose **his **home to settle in? If they hadn't, he wouldn't be staying with his aunt and uncle.

"Is something wrong, Genichirou?" His mother asked, carefully laying a hand on his back.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." He got up and went to the door. "I'll be back before curfew."

His parents were used to his sporadic training, so neither of them argued it.

Sanada made his way to the tennis courts- it was his natural instinct. His mind was elsewhere, which caused him to crash into someone who was out for a run. Of course, it was Carmen.

"Sorry." They said the same word. He mumbled, she yelled.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Tennis courts." He replied.

"To do what? Play with yourself?"

Sanada winced. "By myself." He corrected. "And no. To think."

"Why? Wanna know where I go to think?"

"Not really." He grumbled. In truth, he just wanted to get out of there.

"The playground." She told him anyway. Grabbing his hand, she began to drag him off. "C'mon. Let's go think."

Groaning, he reluctantly followed her. "I usually think alone."

"Well today isn't usually. Your dad already got me into trouble with all three of my brothers." She shook her head. "Now I have to do all of their chores for a month."

"Oh." Sanada was never a big talker, which apparently was just fine because Carmen kept talking.

"After mom and dad died we decided to split up the chores because Shizue said if the court can't see that we can live together then they'd split us up, and I really don't want to go live with my aunt and uncle in Tokyo and have to go to Seigaku with my cousin." She looked over at him. "Do you know what I mean?"

"No."

"Good." She laughed. "That's good."

Sanada looked at her. "What?"

She laughed again. "I decided that I don't want people to understand me. So good."

"Why not?"

She smiled and played with one of his hands. "If I told you, you'd understand."

She had a point. They got to the playground, and she immediately jumped on a swing, looking at Sanada expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Carmen sighed dramatically. "Come push me!"

Sanada stared. "Can't you swing yourself?"

She pouted. "What fun would that be? You're just standing there anyway."

Rolling his eyes, Sanada strode over to the swings and pushed her. Carmen laughed, and then was silent. Sanada was grateful for at least some quiet. Now he could think. He tried to concentrate on tennis…but he couldn't. He sighed heavily, and Carmen jumped off of the swing. This surprised Sanada, and he pushed at nothing, and fell forward. Carmen laughed. Sanada glared at her.

"You fell!" She pointed, holding her stomach and walking back to the swings. "Okay, now I'll push you."

"No…" Sanada groaned.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why not?"

"We'll swing together." He compromised, sitting on one.

Carmen shrugged, sitting on the swing next to him.

After a couple of more minutes of silence, Carmen spoke. "You're kind of an uptight guy." She pointed out. "Why?"

He glared at her.

"In my opinion, you just need to have some fun."

"Tennis is fun."

She sighed loudly. "Some **real **fun."

"Well what do you-"

"Let's run thru sprinklers!!"

He gave her a bewildered look. "What?"

She jumped off the swing and grabbed his hand again. "You heard me. Let's go."

Sanada was reluctant, but followed her anyway.

The two of them had an…eventful day, to say the least. After running thru sprinklers (which Sanada hardly enjoyed), Carmen decided that she wanted to climb trees. This was almost fun, only she fell out of one and sprained her ankle. Sanada ended up carrying her to the hospital.

"Sorry." She told him. "Guess I kind of wasted your Saturday."

Sanada sighed. "Yes. But…I guess I have to carry you home."

She looked down as the doctor re-entered the room.

"Just be careful with it. You should be okay in about a week."

She nodded. "'Kay. Thanks."

The doctor left, and Sanada stared at her nervously.

"So…" It wasn't as though Sanada didn't know the easiest way to carry her three blocks…But he knew that it would be uncomfortable. "Let's go." He gently put one arm around her shoulders, the other underneath her legs, and lifted her up bridal-style. She immediately clung to his neck.

"I won't drop you." He reassured her.

"Okay." Her death grip, if anything, tightened.

After finally making it all the way to the apartment complex and up the stairs, Sanada's arms were killing him. He trained hard for tennis, sure, but she was ridiculously heavy for her slim size.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Let's see." He put her down, and she collapsed. "No."

Sanada helped her up. "Hey." She said softly. "Thanks." She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. "And you asked me a question that I never answered."

Sanada remembered.

"_If I told you, you'd understand."_

"I know why." He said.

She looked at him. "Tell me tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Hey Carmen! Is that your boyfriend?" Her youngest brother threw the door open.

Hobbling into the room, Carmen rolled her eyes. "No, and grow up."

"But you're younger than me!"

"Lalala!! I can't hear you!!!"

The door was closed, leaving Sanada by himself.

"See you tomorrow."

-----

As interesting as Sanada thought that dinner was going to be, it was pretty uneventful. Before dessert, Sanada pulled Carmen aside.

He knew why she acted the way she did. She didn't want attention- oh she had plenty of that. But watching her react to how Sanada responded to what she did made everything click into place. Sure they were total opposites, but Sanada needed some craziness, and Carmen needed some stability.

"It's because you want people to figure you out." He told her.

She laughed. "Kinda. I guess you've got it close enough."

Sanada laughed. He actually laughed. Carmen looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He stopped. He had time to think that day, and Sanada Genichirou decided that no, he wasn't okay. He was in love. Leaning in, he gently kissed her.

"That's alright." Carmen laughed. "I'm not okay either."

-----

It remained a mystery to Yanagi how Sanada and Carmen became a couple . . . but that was alright. The two of them would rather he figure it out.

-----

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with school and stuff. The next chapter will return to the regular story line, and should be up pretty soon. –xxAkikuxx**


	40. Chapter 40

"Hello?"

It had been a couple of days since Atobe had called KJ, so she wasn't entirely surprised when the phone rang at about noon on Saturday.

"Ah, good. Hello, Kantrei."

"Keigo!" She gasped. "You idiot! What if my father had answered the phone?"

Atobe sighed. "We've been over this. I would politely ask him if I could talk to my fiancée."

KJ groaned. "I can't believe you sometimes. You're so egotistical."

"You love it." She could practically see his smirk.

"Whatever. Why are you calling?" She asked, cradling the phone on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"I have good news for you." He said proudly.

"Oh?"

"First of all, your engagement ring is repaired and I will send it out today. Expect it later on this evening."

KJ smiled. "Aww, Keigo…Thank you."

"I owe it to you." He said quietly.

There was a pause before KJ spoke again. "Keigo, you've changed." She pointed out.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When we first met, you were self- centered, egotistical…"

"Kantrei…I still am those things. You just said so yourself."

She sighed. "You were…childish. You thought that you could solve any problem by using your money, or hiring someone. You've changed."

Atobe was silent for a moment. "Money doesn't buy everything. I think you taught me that."

KJ thought for a moment. "You're right. You're welcome." She laughed.

Atobe chuckled. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kantrei!" Terry's voice rang throughout the house. "Kantrei, where are you?"

"I have to go now." KJ said quietly. "My dad is home."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you. Good bye." She hung up, and Terry appeared in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Kantrei, we need to talk." Terry said to his daughter.

"About what?" She curtly replied.

"About our relationship."

"Good God, dad, maybe we need to break up." KJ said sarcastically, turning to walk out of the room. She made it to the kitchen when Terry stopped her.

"I'm being serious now, Kantrei." He said. "We need to have a serious conversation about the both of us."

KJ sat down at the table. "Alright then dad. What do you want to talk about?"

Terry joined her in sitting down. "I know…I know that I messed up."

"Ha. You could say that again." KJ scoffed.

Terry continued. "I haven't exactly earned a nomination for father of the year, and I want to reconcile for those years that I was gone."

KJ leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Okay. And?"  
"So I think we should…"

"Learn how to get along?" She asked.

Terry nodded. "… For a lack of a better way to say it…yes. We should learn how to get along." He seemed a little surprised at her statement.

KJ sighed. "_Keigo's begun to grow up."_ Amy pointed out. "_Think it's your turn?"_ She looked at her watch. It was almost one o' clock, and she was waiting for Sayu and Rinoa to come over; the three of them were going to the movies. It was originally going to be a tennis team trip, but Ayame and Cherushii had homework, Myoko was out of town, Cali's grandparents were visiting, and Kuro despised public outings.

"Well dad," KJ suggested, "I'm doing things today. Why don't you somehow fill yourself in and use your resources to learn about me?"

A knock on the door was her signal to leave. She got up and grabbed her jacket. "I'll see you later, dad."

When the door closed behind her, Terry sighed. 'Use your resources', she had said. Moving to his office, he turned on his computer, opened his email and went to his address book. Should he talk to Ryuho and Tomiko? That might create some conflict. What about Yoshitaka? Terry had no idea where he was…

"Atobe Keigo." He murmured. Perhaps his daughter's boyfriend would be more receptive to helping Terry learn about KJ.

Looking up the teen's number, Terry dialed it into his cell phone and hit the call button. When Atobe answered, Terry didn't bother with trying to put on a fake and happily ignorant voice.

"Mr. Thaelmond." Atobe said stiffly. "To what do I owe this call?"

"Don't play games with me, boy." Terry answered. "I'm coming to you for help."

"Oh are you now?" Atobe chuckled. "It doesn't really seem to me that you've given me a good reason to want to help you."

Terry sighed; Atobe was right. "What if I make you a deal?"

There was a slight pause before Atobe responded. "Go on."

"If you help me, and give me the information that I want, I'll give you a second chance."

Atobe laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"Kantrei and I have decided to… make up, if you will. She suggested that I learn more about her…and you're the only one who I can trust…" Terry confessed. Whether he liked it or not, he had to face the fact that Atobe probably knew the most about KJ out of anybody.

"Does she really want to rebuild her relationship with you?" Atobe asked carefully. "Or are you just saying that?"

"I promise you." Terry said. "You love her, don't you?"

Atobe hesitated- he still didn't trust Terry. "Of course I love her."

"Then please… Please help me."

A silence of about five minutes passed before Atobe sighed. "What do you want to know?"

-----

"Yanagi, I require your…talent."

Yanagi sighed. "Atobe, we're already helping you with the whole 'Akutsu Jin' fiasco. What more do you want?"

"I want all of the data that you, as well as Inui, have on KJ." Atobe told the data specialist as soon as he got off of the phone with Terry.

"Why? She's **your** girlfriend." Yanagi pointed out.

"Please; this is just something I need."

"Well… alright. I'll stop by Sadaharu's house this morning and drop the data off this afternoon." Yanagi said. "Though I have to say, Atobe Keigo, you are quite a demanding person."

Atobe frowned. "I'll see you then." As he hung up, Atobe thought back on their conversation. Please? He actually said 'please' to whom? Yanagi Renji? KJ was right…He **had** changed. For the better? He thought so.

-----

By the next morning, Terry found a stack of papers in his fax machine. They were all in Japanese, so he estimated that it would take around a day or so to translate them all. He locked himself in his office and started working. He emerged at around ten-ish to make coffee.

"Morning, dad." KJ was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. "Sayu and Rinoa are coming over later."

"Didn't you three go out yesterday?" Terry asked.

"When we were going to the theatre, we decided to go to that new tennis store first, but it was robbed and we were all held there until the culprit was caught." KJ said dully. (A/N: This really happened to me once at the Apple store.) "So the two of them are coming over today."

"Fine." Terry said, taking his cup of coffee and rubbing his eyes. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

KJ nodded as he left the kitchen. About an hour later, both Rinoa and Sayu showed up on her doorstep.

"Why didn't Kuro come today?" Sayu asked.

KJ looked at her watch. "She's still sleeping. Eh- forget her." The three of them went into her room and sat down.

"Hey, is this a picture of your boyfriend? Did he give you your ring?" Sayu asked, pointing to the picture of Hiyoshi on KJ's desk.

"Oh, no, not him. He was my best friend back when I lived in Japan." KJ said.

"But he's not your best friend anymore?" Rinoa asked.

KJ looked down. "Oh, he died…" She said.

Rinoa's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Sayu asked.

"Hey! Sayu!" Rinoa gently hit her teammate on the arm.

"Eh, it's alright." KJ shrugged. "He was murdered."

Rinoa and Sayu gasped.

"Wait, he was **murdered**?" Sayu asked.

"Sayu, knock it **off**." Rinoa hissed.

"What? I'm curious!" Sayu said defensively.

"It's alright." KJ assured the two. She calmly explained to them what happened to Hiyoshi.

"So wait…" Rinoa said carefully. "Now your boyfriend is trying to expose the real culprit…in Japan?"

KJ nodded. "Yeah."

"You know what?" Sayu asked. "I think that we should somehow help your boyfriend. I mean, this guy killed your best friend."

"But what could we do?" KJ asked.

"Not just us, I mean the whole team. Think about it- we have all the right people." Sayu told her.

"She's got a good point." Rinoa said. "Cherushii's always spying on people, Myoko is really smart, Cali's got a good imagination, Kuro's intimidating, Sayu, you're good at dealing with people, I'm a natural leader…We've got all the necessary ingredients for the perfect team!"

"I really appreciate your help you guys, but my boyfriend said he'd do it-"

"Oh come on, KJ. Nobody's perfect; he can't do it himself." Sayu said with a "duh" look on her face.

Rinoa smiled. "And you know, the other girls will be willing to help."

"Well maybe not Kuro…" KJ mumbled.

"Next time you talk to him, let him know that we're going to help." Rinoa said. "And then we can all form a plan."

KJ smiled. "You guys are the best."

Sayu and Rinoa smiled. "Yeah…we know."


	41. Chapter 41

**I am very sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been swamped with school, karate, life, whatever. Anyway, here's the next chapter; I should be updating more regularly now (I had a major writer's block), but don't hold me to it.**

-----

Yanagi didn't tell anyone about Atobe wanting the data on KJ that he and Inui had gathered, and he wasn't about to. After she had been run over, Inui decided to use his data for good, not evil, and had surrendered it willingly.

It had made Atobe sick to his stomach when he read all of the information handed to him. It did, however, clear up two things. First of all, he **had **promised KJ that he would retrieve all of Inui's data on her. Secondly, along with two of Inui's notebooks, he found four drawings that he had nearly forgotten about.

"So this is where they disappeared to…" He muttered while scanning the information for Terry. Atobe decided that it would be best if he didn't worry too much about how Inui actually got them.

It occurred to him that he had no confidants…Not to say that Atobe Keigo was friendless, but he was finding it increasingly harder to trust people. He met with his "Project: Akutsu Jin" team twice a week, but it seemed to him that they were only moving further and further from a solution.

The group of them usually met on Wednesdays and Saturdays, and he found himself an outsider in their conversations. He mostly sat back and only supplied an opinion when he was asked for one.

"It's kind of hard to follow them, huh?" Kirihara suddenly leaned in and asked. Niou and Yagyuu were having some sort of conversation consisting of monosyllabic commands, authoritative facial expressions and inappropriate hand gestures.

"Mmm." Atobe nodded in agreement. "Are they always like this?"

"Half the time we don't even know who's who." Kirihara shrugged.

Atobe decided that it would be better if he didn't ask.

When they had decided that they should split up for the day, Kirihara pulled Atobe aside.

"Hey…How's she holding up?"

It took Atobe a moment to understand who Kirihara was talking about before he was able to respond.

"She's fine."

Despite how flirtatious and uncaring towards his relationship Atobe may have seemed, he had become severely over protective of KJ ever since Oshitari had betrayed the two of them.

Kirihara, however, wasn't shot down **that **easily. "Good." After seeing Atobe glare at him, he responded with a laugh. "Hey, at least she isn't in a coma."

Kirihara was beginning to irritate Atobe now. "Mind your own business." He snapped.

Kirihara laughed again. "Hey- this is my business." He pointed out.

Atobe scowled because he knew that the other was right. Kirihara smirked as well; he loved to win.

-----

Atobe called KJ that night.

"You're lucky it's Saturday." She told him. "How are you?"

"We haven't figured it out yet." Atobe said with a sigh.

"What? The Akutsu thing?"

Atobe heard muffled voices on the other end. "Do you have company?" He asked.

"The tennis team." KJ told him. "They want to help."

Atobe was startled. "Even Kuro?"

"Well…Everyone but Kuro. You know her better than that!" KJ said.

Atobe sighed. "Yes, yes. But have any of you actually come up with a plan?"

KJ was silent for a moment. "…No…Have you?" She shot back.

"It's difficult for me to work with them." Atobe confessed. "Especially Yukimura."

"We need to collaborate." KJ said. "I'm having problems with thinking of a plan when technically half of my team is all the way across the sea."

Atobe was silent for a moment.

"Keigo?"

"I'm sorry- I had a call on the other line."

"Anything important?"

Atobe sighed. It was, but he didn't want to tell her so. "Only Yukimura."

"…Oh." He could tell that she still hadn't completely forgiven him. "Then I'll let you go… I have homework to do anyway, and-"

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Atobe winced and waited until the ringing in his ears ceased before continuing. "What was that?" He asked.

"Sayu." She said, obviously trying to talk over someone. "Hold on."

He heard muffled voices and the sound of something rubbing up against the phone before KJ returned.

"Keigo? Did the police ever review the security cameras? There **were **cameras in that room, right?" She asked. She sounded excited.

Atobe thought for a moment. He hadn't thought of it until she brought it up, in truth. "I am not sure."

"I assumed that there weren't any, because wouldn't that be one of the first things the police would check out?" KJ asked. She paused, and more background conversation was heard. "Keigo, could you double check anyway? Please?" There was a sort of desperation in her voice that made Atobe cringe.

"Of course."

Picturing the smile that was sure to have appeared on KJ's face made Atobe's heart surge.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Fantastic, then! Keigo…you're the greatest."

"I will talk to my team. Good bye."

"Bye."

Atobe hung up and was surprised to find that he was a little upset. It seemed to him as though she only appreciated him so much because he was helping her avenge Hiyoshi's death.

_"You know that's not true."_ A small voice in the back of his head said. _"She really does love you."_

Of course Atobe knew that the voice was right. It usually was. He muttered a quick curse to his conscience before punching Yukimura's number into his cell phone.

-----

The next morning, all nine of them met up at the police station. Immediately after speaking with Yukimura the previous night, Atobe had called the chief of police and arranged a meeting.

"I must say, it is a tad late in the game to be pointing a finger at someone in regards to this case." Tachibana Kuronosuke, chief of police, said to Atobe while folding his arms across his chest. He looked almost exactly like his son.

"I assure you." Atobe said gravely. "This is not a false accusation."

Tachibana sighed and sat down behind his desk. "We have reviewed the tape and concluded that Hiyoshi Watake is the one who killed Hiyoshi Wakashi."

"May we at least see? To ease our own minds, if for no other reason." Yanagi requested.

Tachibana raised one eye at them, but pulled a tape out from inside of a drawer nonetheless. He pointed to a television on top of a cabinet and handed the tape to Jackal. He put it inside of the VCR next to the television and Tachibana pressed "play" on a remote.

The video was in black and white and had no sound. KJ and Watake were standing over Hiyoshi. The time at the bottom of the screen read 4:53 PM. Akutsu entered the shot from the bottom right corner, and moved the stand with the life support machine on it ever so slightly that it blocked the camera's view of the outlet that it was plugged into. From a bystander's point of view, it seemed as though he had moved it in order to walk by. Watake stepped backwards, and Hiyoshi's pulse stopped. KJ turned towards Akutsu, who immediately ran. She followed, leaving Watake alone in the room. The tape ended.

Niou's eyes flashed. Yagyuu looked over at him- he had seen something.

"Tachibana…" The trickster said slowly. "Is it possible that you could replay the part where Akutsu enters…in slow motion?"

Tachibana nodded and replayed the scene. Niou smirked.

"Don't you guys see it?"

No answer. Niou groaned, leaned over and took the remote off of Tachibana's desk. "Watch." He played it again.

"I saw it."

Atobe had his fingers placed delicately on his face.

"Well none of **us** see it." Sanada said grumpily.

"You have to watch carefully. There's a fraction of a second when Akutu's right leg moves, the life support reads no pulse, and Watake moves."

Now that they knew what they were looking for, Marui, Yukimura, and Tachibana saw it. They watched it four more times until the others saw it.

"This changes the whole goddamn case." Tachibana said angrily. "That kid really did only plug it back in."

Niou smirked.

Tachibana began to usher them out of his office. "Alright kids, you win. I'll call in the whole team and we'll set things straight." He slammed the door behind them.

They stood there in shock.

"We did it…" Marui said slowly.

"**I **did it." Niou corrected.

"We did it." Yukimura said firmly with a smile. "Let's celebrate."

They decided on ramen (Yukimura decided that Sanada would pay) and would've just left Atobe standing there in a daze if Kirihara hadn't stayed behind.

"You okay?" He asked almost tenderly.

Atobe snapped out of it and stared at him before brushing past him. "I'm fine."

Kirihara smirked to himself. "Sure."

-----

Three days later, KJ's cell phone buzzed in her pocket during morning break. She hid in a secluded corridor behind some trash cans and answered in a hesitant whisper.

"Hello?"

"KJ?"

"Mrs. Hiyoshi?" KJ's heart nearly stopped. It sounded as though the older woman had been crying. Did something happen to Watake?

"I don't know what you did…But Watake's been released from prison. The police somehow found something that they'd overlooked and caught the real culprit."

_"Atobe."_ KJ was speechless.

"Thank you." Mrs. Hiyoshi hung up.

KJ, with tears in her eyes, sent a text message to Atobe that next period.

-----

Atobe Keigo was sleeping. It was only nine o' clock, but nonetheless…Atobe didn't like- no, wouldn't tolerate- being woken up by **anyone**…unless it was his fiancée.

_"You're the greatest, ore-sama. I love you."_

Atobe smiled and easily fell back asleep.


End file.
